Alma gemela
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Ladybug, como única protectora de París, debe hacer frente cada día a los akumas, mientras que Adrien trata de lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia su amiga desde el primer día de clases, Marinette. ¿Qué sucedería si un día, el guardián de los miraculous, el maestro Fu, le pidiera a Marinette que buscara al nuevo portador de la destrucción para apoyarla en su lucha contra Hawkmoth?
1. Mi alma gemela

_**Capítulo 1 **__** \- Mi alma gemela**_

-¡Ladybug, Ladybug!

Los vítores de los parisinos tras la derrota del villano me hacen respirar más aliviada. La pelea había sido intensa y dura. Pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

No dejaría que el pesar cundiera por París y que Hawkmoth se saliera con la suya.

Bajando, ayudada de mi yo-yo de, de la torre Eiffel, me veo rodeada de manera progresiva por algunos ciudadanos y de Nadja Chamack con el cámara de la televisión.

-¡Ladybug, un trabajo prodigioso como siempre! ¿Tienes algo que revelarnos a los parisinos?

Sonreí calmada e intentando transmitir la mayor seguridad posible con mi voz.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba haciendo esto, la chica bajo la máscara aún no se acostumbraba a ello.

-Cada día que un akuma es derrotado, Hawkmoth es derrotado y la victoria es para París. Ni yo ni ninguno de los héroes de París nos rendiremos jamás. Puedo asegurarle a Hawkmoth que, este donde este, esconda donde se esconda, le encontraremos y le detendremos.

Separándome un poco del micrófono de Nadia y del bullicio de la gente, di unos pasos hacia atrás y, dándoles la espalda, liberé el akuma purificado. Este sobrevoló sobre las cabezas de todos aquellos presentes expectantes mientras el conjuro de mi lucky charm después restauraba todo.

Todos parecían sonreír en paz y aliviados ante mis palabras cuando giré un poco mi torso de espaldas para verlos. Eso era algo positivo y me regocijaba por dentro.

-¡Bug out!

Con un saludo al estilo militar y un guiño, volví a girar mi yo-yo y marché del lugar impulsando hasta el Trocadero y de allí perderme de la vista de todos entre los tejados de las casas de París.

.

.

.

La tarde restante, tras llegar a la seguridad de mi habitación y destransformarme, fue de lo más común. Agotada y rendida por el cansancio acumulado ante días anteriores estudiando para exámenes y pruebas de la escuela caí sobre mi cama como peso plomo. Grande fue mi espanto al levantarme a las tantas de la noche ante las llamadas de mi madre para ir a cenar y aún tenía pendientes deberes para las clases de mañana.

-Ladybug vuelve a salvar el día del nuevo villano que arrasaba por el centro turístico de la ciudad. Nuestra heroica superheroína esta vez ha actuado en solitario, tal y como ya nos tenía acostumbrados desde antes de la llega de las dos nuevas protectoras de París, Rena Rouge y Queen Bee, o de la más reciente adquisición, Carapace. Aunque la aparición de estos son en situaciones de crisis y de forma esporádica, han logrado tener una gran acogida entre la población parisina en cuestión de poco tiempo. ¿Qué nos espera?

Escuchar los reportes de novedades o las noticias desde el ordenador de mi habitación mientras hacia las tareas hasta las tantas también se había convertido en una costumbre muy útil. Podía mantenerme informada de cualquier asunto y estar alerta ante cualquier altercado.

-Veo que la acogida de las nuevas y el nuevo héroe se está tomando bien.- Escuché a Tikki decir a mi lado mientras contemplaba la pantalla mirándome de reojo escribir ahora en mi diario.

-Eso parece. Y lo cierto es que me alegro mucho por ello. Es agradable también tener algo de compañía o alguien en quien apoyarte cuando la situación lo requiere.

¿Quién me iba a decir hace cuestión de meses, cuando aparecieron los primeros akumas, que yo me convertiría en Ladybug? No es que lo disfrutara ahora. Pero el proceso de adaptación y cambio fue demasiado para mí entonces. De no haber sido por mi amiga Alya, sus palabras motivadoras y el verla siendo casi aplastada por un auto ante el primer akuma, quizás nunca me hubiera aventurado en toda esta locura.

Sonrío al recordarla. Quizás es por esa razón que al final la acabé eligiendo como mi primera compañera de batallas cuando conocí al maestro Fu y me dio la opción de tener nuevos aliados con los miraculous de la caja que él conservaba.

Quizás las decisiones que estaba tomando últimamente con respecto a los miraculous no fueran las más acertadas, según Fu y Tikki. Pero aún no me sentía lo suficientemente preparada mentalmente como para llevar a cabo ciertas peticiones por parte del guardián de los miraculous.

No podía estar todo el tiempo poniendo trabas y alargando lo que era inevitable; pero al mismo tiempo, temía equivocarme y… no poder reparar mis errores…

Desde el primer incidente con Stone Heart ese miedo me corroía por dentro; y nada ni nadie lo había cesado… ¡Qué diferente hubiera sido todo si en ese entonces no me hubiera tenido que enfrentar a todo aquello yo sola!

-¿Por qué no has querido recurrir esta vez al maestro Fu, Marinette? Te recuerdo que el villano hoy ha estado a punto de arrebatarte el miraculous.

-Pero no ha sido así, ¿verdad?- Dije alzando la cabeza con un tono de voz calmo hacia Tikki, la cual parecía realmente preocupada.- No te preocupes. Sabes que puedo apañármelas sola. Lo he hecho por mucho tiempo antes de que me presentarás ante él y de poder tener la ayuda de Rena, Carapace o Queen Bee.

-Pero, ¿no crees que sería más seguro si existiera otro portador de manera permanente en la ciudad? ¿Combatiendo contigo contra Hawkmoth? No tendrías que enfrentar tantos riesgos en caso de que no pudieses acudir por ayuda al buscar tú misma al portador de uno de los miraculous de la caja.

-Ya deberías saberlo Tikki.- Contesté terminando de recoger mis cosas sobre el escritorio y apagando la pantalla de la computadora.- El maestro ha insistido muchas veces en que, a pesar de sus miedos, ya se arriesgó mucho entregándote a mí. No permitirá que exista otro miraculous en circulación de forma permanente si no puede estar seguro de su estabilidad y seguridad. No podemos permitir que se extravíe y acabe en manos de alguien como Hawkmoth u otra persona peor

-Pero… igualmente hay una excepción a esa petición del maestro…

Y volvemos al dilema de siempre últimamente…

-Tikki…

-¿Qué?- Pregunta con cierta molestia y cansancio ante mi constante negación al tema.

Con los ojos en blanco y resignada ante sus réplicas, apago la computadora y recojo las cosas de mi escritorio antes de dirigirme hasta mi cama. Subí por las pequeñas escaleras con aire cansado y me tumbé de lado finalmente contemplando en el tablón de mi pared algunas de las fotos que conservaba allí: mis padres, mis compañeros y amigas… Adrien…

Ahh…

Ni siquiera quería plantearme la "excepción" a la regla del maestro Fu…

-No quiero discutir este tema contigo.

-Pero… No lo entiendo Marinette… ¿Por qué te cierras en banda al tema?

-No me siento preparada para tomar una decisión tan importante. Eso es todo.- Confieso para intentar esquivar la pregunta mientras me incorporo sentada en la cama, con la piernas encogidas y rodeadas con mis brazos.

-Eso no te impidió escoger a Rena Rouge, a Queen Bee o a Carapace.

-Ehh-eso no es lo mismo… - Logro formular a duras penas nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no es lo mismo? Debiste escoger un portador adecuado para que te ayudaran con sus miraculous y lo hiciste, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-La diferencia es… es…

Sabía perfectamente mis razones. Y me olía a que Tikki también se las imaginaba. Pero eso no quitaba que me resultara fácil exteriorizarlas.

\- Marinette, ¿qué es lo que te impide escogerle?

No es que me costara escoger...

La decisión a tomar en esta ocasión implicaba mucha más cosas que en veces anteriores… y ese era uno de los motivos por los que más me negaba a aceptar la opción que planteaba Tikki.

El miraculous de la destrucción, la parte opuesta de Tikki, era el único igual de valioso y poderoso que el mío… y por tanto, la única opción posible de que permaneciera de forma permanente con su portador para ayudarme en mis batallas contra los akumas de Hawkmoth.

Según me contó el maestro Fu, los antiguos portadores de la creación y la destrucción siempre han sido los principales valedores del orden; eran elementos esenciales en la naturaleza después de todo… el yin y yang que conformaban la unidad de todo. Si bien uno de ellos por si solo podía resultar tan útil como cualquiera de los otros miraculous existentes en la caja o en cualquier lugar del mundo, la combinación de ambos juntos se decía podía lograr alcanzar lo conocen muchos como "el poder supremo".

La creación y la destrucción se complementaban y necesitan de cierta manera la una a la otra siempre. Sin creación no existiría destrucción, y sin destrucción, la creación tampoco podría darse. Ambos giran en un ciclo vicioso sin final.

Es por esa compenetración y conexión entre ambos poderes, que el maestro Fu nunca tomó la decisión de escoger al portador del miraculous del anillo una vez me escogió a mí.

"_Solo un portador del miraculous de la creación podría escoger a su contraparte para que luche a su lado ante la adversidad… Habría de existir una compenetración y confianza ciega el uno en el otro como para que la conexión mística que ambos miraculous requieren se dé. Es por eso que no es mía la decisión a tomar con respecto al que debería ser tu compañero, Ladybug. Solo tú podrías escoger a aquella persona con la que sepas podrías darlo todo y que esta también pudiera darlo todo por ti… solo tú puedes escoger a tu __**alma gemela**__…"_

El concepto "alma gemela" ya era un quebradero de cabeza en mi interior cuando comprendí el trasfondo emocional que esa decisión conllevaba en su momento. No podía escoger para ese miraculous a cualquiera aunque supiera de sus buenas intenciones o su buen corazón tal y como me había dejado llevar en tiempos anteriores al elegir a mis compañeras de batalla.

Quizás antes de ser Ladybug habría entrado en pánico ante el hecho de pensar en mi supuesta "alma gemela"… ¿Alguien a quien pudiera entregarle mi corazón y mi vida entera sin vacilación? Pero después de haber vivido todas las cosas que había vivido… y de haber conocido a quién había conocido… a cierto chico rubio de mirada esmeralda y corazón noble… mi corazón temblaba…

Si tuviera que elegir en estos momentos a alguien para ser el portador de Plagg, ya sabía perfectamente cuál sería mi primera opción…

Pero lo peor, no era eso…

Lo peor es que… tenía miedo.

No de él, sino por él.

Porque yo misma sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaría al aceptar el reto que se le presentaría y… y…

Sí que estaría dispuesta a darlo todo por él… incluido mi propio miraculous o mi vida entera.

Si podía prolongar la decisión de entregar el miraculous de la mala suerte o de evitarlo, lo haría…

-No lo haré Tikki. –Alegué con serenidad y seriedad en mi voz mientras volvía a tumbarme de lado con los ojos cerrados en la cama.- La decisión está tomada, y por favor… no insistas más…

Tikki no pudo más que suspirar con lamento mientras se tumbaba junto a mí y acariciaba su cabecita contra mi cabeza con cariño. Aquella caricia me provocó cierto cosquilleo en el rostro provocando que me fijara en sus gestos.

-No lo haré si no quieres… Es solo que me preocupo por ti…-Le sonreí con cariño ante la pequeña mirada triste que se le empezaba a formar- Eres una magnífica Ladybug, ¿lo sabes?

-Me lo recuerdas siempre amiga- Dije acariciándola con amor y besando su cabecita mientras una baja y corta risa se le formaba.

-Es la verdad…-Confesó con absoluta certeza de lo que decía. Creía en mí hasta un punto del que a veces no era consciente de ello- …pero eso no quita que seas invencible… Quizás es solo que me sentiría más tranquila si tuvieras a alguien ahí que siempre estuviera dispuesto a darlo todo por ti… Alguien que te quisiera y que te viera como yo o como todos los que te queremos de corazón… o incluso más…

Sus palabras me conmovieron irremediablemente…

-Yo también desearía que alguien algún día me quisiera y cuidara de esa manera…

-¿Y no crees que ya has encontrado a esa persona?- Respondió con cierto tono alegre mientras volaba brevemente señalando una de las fotos de cierto rubio en mi tablón.

Sonreí ante su referencia.

-Pero no solo es cuestión de lo que yo sienta por él o no Tikki…

Él también tendría que sentirse también de esa manera para que incluso llegara a plantearme tomar esa decisión. Porque nunca sería capaz de atarlo a mí como "mi alma gemela" si este sentimiento no era correspondido… o si existía alguien más.

Jamás me lo perdonaría.

.

.

.


	2. Me importas

_**Capítulo 2 -**__** Me importas**_

-Tío, ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente?

-No es mi culpa que seas tan bueno jugando Nino, solo llevo un par de días jugando a esto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas tú? ¿Una semana?

-Un mes, para ser preciso.-Aclaró el moreno orgulloso golpeándose el pecho- Cuando tienes por novia a una chica tan competitiva como Alya, ya se vuelve costumbre eso de practicar videojuegos por tanto tiempo…

-No será para tanto.- Resoplé sin creérmelo con gracia.

-Eso lo dudo. No sabes cómo se las juega Alya.

-Pero sé cómo se las juega Marinette.

-¡No me salgas con esas!- Reclama el moreno.- Es la mejor jugadora de la escuela junto con Max tío, no me ralles.

-Yo solo te he contestado con la verdad.

-Pero nunca has visto a Alya jugar. A lo mejor es más buena que Marinette.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cuánto tarda en derrotarte Alya en Ultimate Mega Strike?

-¿Incluyendo combos?

-Sí- Dije mientras introducía un par de combos que había pillado horas antes por Internet para sorprender a mi amigo.

-Mmmn, no sé, ¿5 minutos tal vez? Duro un asalto apenas normalmente contra ella.

-Pues a mí siempre me remata Marinette al minuto de empezar la partida.

-¿Broma no?

-Qué más quisiera tu orgullo… ¡TOMA ESA HERMANO, Oh yeah!

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

-Y a eso se le llama "Patada Estilo del Dragon"- Reí con pretensión.

-¡Has hecho trampa! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Secreto de profesional hermano- Dije soltando el mando y tumbándome cómodamente en el sofá de mi habitación mientras el moreno me miraba con indignación e incredulidad.

-Eso sí que no me lo creo. Me has distraído a posta con el tema de conversación y mientras pensaba has utilizado un combo raro.

-Sí eso te sirve de consuelo- Reí divertido mientras parecía mirar el marcado de su propia pantalla para averiguar el misterio de su derrota.- Asúmelo Nino, no eres el mejor. Un novato te ganó.

-La suerte del principiante- Murmuró rencoroso empezando a desconectar también su consola como yo antes.

No pude evitar reírme en su cara ante su mal perder.

-¿Te recuerdo que junto con Marinette y Max soy el mejor jugador de la escuela?

-Ja Ja muy gracioso. Que yo recuerde fue Marinette la que te enseñó algunos de esos "famosos combos" que te guardas para ti solito bajo la manga. ¡Egoísta! ¡Comparte con tu bro!

-¿Yo? ¿Egoísta? Jajaja, ¿qué tiene de malo no querer compartir algunas cosas o secretos y mantenerlas para beneficio de uno mismo? – Me burlé ante los lamentos quejosos del moreno.

-Mmmnn…por eso le dejaste jugar a Max en el campeonato con Marinette en lugar de jugarlo tú con ella, ¿no?

Oh, mierda… Golpe bajo en la moral…

La mirada jocosa de mi mejor amigo a través de la pantalla del televisor me encaraba. Si estuviera jugando conmigo ahora lado a lado en lugar de estar conectados por una conexión wifi le golpearía el brazo o la nuca para responder a su broma.

-Lo hice porque Max realmente quería participar en el campeonato y se preparó para ello desde hacía meses. Se lo merecía.

-¿Y por esa regla de tres tuviste que renunciar a tu puesto pese a haberle ganado justamente en la escuela?

-Fue akumatizado por ello Nino, lo sabes muy bien.- Excusé con los brazos abiertos en cruz.

-Puff, eres demasiado bueno Adrien.- Plantea mi mejor amigo con lamentación.- Retiro lo dicho antes. No eres egoísta; al contrario, de amable a veces te pasas.

-Quizás,- Admito resignado rascándome la nuca ante la veracidad de sus palabras- pero era lo correcto en su momento.

-Bueeeeno… sí que tienes razón visto desde tu punto… Aunque oye, cambiando de tema, ¿has vuelto a quedar alguna otra vez con Marinette para jugar?

-La verdad es que no. La última vez fue al menos cuando fuisteis a casa de Alya y yo estuve conectado por vosotros a través de video-llamada.

-Puff ni lo menciones… aún recuerdo el akuma de ese día cuando salimos a ver los fuegos artificiales tras el mundial… Anansi sí que cumplió su palabra de molerme a golpes.

-Jajajaja, tú te lo buscaste por juntarte con su hermanita…

-Tú no estabas allí para ver a esa araña boxeadora Adrien… créeme… no te gustaría para nada ser su saco de boxeo…

-Pero por lo que me has contado otras veces, fue todo por Alya, ¿o me equivoco? –Le dejé caer con picardía y buen humor.

-Haría lo que fuera por ella… pero espero no tener que vivir por otra experiencia similar a esa…

-Se nota que te importa… aún recuerdo la vez que nos quedamos apenas nosotros tres con Ladybug y Chloe en la torre Eiffel cuando el apocalipsis zombi-beso se dio- Reímos los dos ante mi referencia.- Me sorprendió y preocupó bastante que pese a todo te quedaras con Alya y nos dejarás atrás a los tres.

-No podía dejarla…- Suspiró con una sonrisa boba mientras se tapaba la mirada con su gorra, intimidado quizás ante el recuerdo.- Aún si me convertía en un zombie obseso de besos…

Reí ante la mala broma de mi amigo. Ese día pese a nuestras bromas ahora fue de locos. Todos cayeron ante el ataque de la señorita Bustier en su forma akumatizada. Y aún recuerdo la desesperación y la impotencia en el rostro de Ladybug cuando solo quedábamos Chloe y yo junto a ella en el ascensor.

Fue una suerte que los pocos que quedábamos de nuestra clase nos hubiéramos logrado esconder en las taquillas de los vestuarios hasta que milagrosamente apareció. Nos evacuó a todos los que quedamos por el tejado con ayuda de su yo-yo hasta un autobús cercano. Y todo fue bien… hasta que nos vimos rodeados y hasta dentro del autobús alguna se vio contagiada.

Lo último que recuerdo es empujar a Chloe junto a Ladybug en lo alto de la torre Eiffel y retener a algunos zombies con mi cuerpo para que ellas lograran escapar al menos.

Chloe era imprescindible para atraer el akuma y Ladybug era la única capaz de arreglarlo todo. Yo era prescindible, y por supuesto, al igual que todos, confiaba en ella.

-Sí que fue todo muy loco ese día…-Asumí con los brazos apoyados sobre mis rodillas.

-Nunca me contaste lo que sucedió allá arriba tras el ataque…

-Ehh… si te digo la verdad… no lo recuerdo muy bien… todo fue confuso nada más llegar a lo más alto y vernos rodeados…

Ni loco le contaría la verdad… No sabía que locura había hecho bajo el hechizo del akuma, pero si recuerdo que tras el conjuro de Ladybug estaba demasiado cerca de Chloe, y que de no ser por mis reflejos, hubiera acabado besándome con mi amiga de la infancia. Por desgracia, fue Chloe la que beso el suelo al caer de bruces al suelo.

-¿Te imaginas haber intentado besar a Ladybug? Jajaja Dios eso sí que hubiera sido gracioso de ver o de grabar con mi cámara.

-Y yo estoy llegando a pensar que Alya tiene demasiada influencia sobre ti.

¿Yo? ¿Besar a Ladybug? Primero que nada, de haber sido así, ella no hubiera podido derrotar al akuma. Y en segundo lugar, de ser el caso, y de haber intentado besarla en ese estado, debía de haber lucido demasiado memo intentándolo como el resto de parisinos zombificados entonces…

En fin, mejor no querer imaginarlo.

-¿No me irás a negar que no estas obsesionado con Ladybug?

-No estoy obsesionado.

-¿Perdona?- Cuestionó incrédulo mi amigo.

-La admiro y estimo como cualquiera. Es la heroína de París, ¿a quién no le gusta Ladybug? Yo creo que obsesión sería tirando más a lo de tu novia. La sigue a todas partes y le ha dedicado su blog entero por ejemplo.

-¿Cómo tus fans? Jajaja aún recuerdo todo el alboroto la que se lio cuando promocionaste el nuevo perfume de tu padre, ¿cómo te acostumbras a esas cosas?

-Te lo aseguro, no te acostumbras- Dije recordando los gritos, la persecución y la mirada de alguna que otra fanática con escalofríos. Si bien había luego gente noble e inocente con buenas intenciones, como Wayhem después, nunca se sabe con qué fanático te puedes encontrar.

-Lo de Chloe también sería obsesión entonces. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Alya creyó que Chloe era Ladybug? Todo fue porque vio un cosplay de ella en su taquilla. Luego descubrimos que de vez en cuando se entretiene jugando a los héroes disfrazada de Ladybug por todo el hotel.

-Esos días siempre procuro evitar el hotel…

-Jajaja aunque Adrien, me estás desviando el tema.

-¿Qué tema?

-Yo me refería a otro tipo de "obsesión" cuando hablaba de ti y de Ladybug…

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que la admiro, ¿por qué buscas…

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que tienes hasta una muñeca de Ladybug?

-¿Qué?

El moreno señaló a través de la pantalla a un lado mío, y al girar confuso hacia mis lado y luego dirigir la miradas tras de mí hacia el escritorio, descubrí el cuerpo del delito.

-Eh… es solo una figura de acción… y también tengo las de los demás héroes. Alya tiene de esas en su habitación y también la admira; no quiere decir…

-¡Vale, vale! Captado. Admiras a Ladybug. Te encanta Ladybug. Adoras a Ladybug.- Se rio de mí para disfrute interno suyo mientras hacía una mueca ante mis intentos frustrados por hacerle ver que no era uno loco fan enamorado de la heroína.

Aunque… a quién no le maravillaría estar con una chica como esa… Era tan…Oh woah… Simplemente era increíble… Desde la primera vez que la vi en acción a través del televisor de mi casa al derrotar ella sola a Stone Heart, me dejó sin palabras.

-Ja Ja, te encanta mofarte de mí, ¿eh?- Repliqué con ironía.

-Más me encanta mofarme de ti cuando se trata de cierta delegada de clase…

Y he ahí el motivo por el cuál no era un total fan cualquiera y enamorado de Ladybug como tantos otros por mucho que la admiraran…

Con el paso del tiempo y las experiencias compartidas, ha habido alguien que ha dejado una huella más que profunda en mis pensamientos… y en mi corazón…

-Tú y yo sabemos por qué no te has unido al "club Ladybug" como Alya y Chloe jajaja… más bien diría que cierta "amiga" tiene la culpa.

Estaba deseando mandarle callar mientras se reía a carcajada suelta de mí mientras y yo le miraba con cierta molestia e incomodidad ante su revelación. Pero, probablemente al final acabaría demasiado irritado o frustrado, que es lo que quería. No quería que Nathalie me sintiera alzar la voz y supiera de mis llamadas o video-conversaciones con mi mejor amigo. Le iría con el cuento a mi padre… y eso no era bueno para ninguno.

Desde lo sucedido en mi cumpleaños, no quería que se diera otro mal desencuentro entre mi padre y mi mejor amigo por mí; ya fuera por querer este último defenderme de mi progenitor, o bien por pensar que mis compañeros eran una mala influencia por parte de mi padre.

-¿No te basta con verme en la escuela intentado acercarme a ella? ¿Cómo te gusta tanto restregarme lo mucho que nos cuesta interactuar?

-Si lo miras desde un punto de vista más positivo, ahora os tratáis más y no parece tan tímida cuando te dirige la palabra como al principio.

-De haber seguido así aún pensaría que no dejaría de odiarme por el asunto del chicle en mi vida. –Exclamé exasperado agitándome los cabellos de la nuca, fastidiado, y tumbándome boca arriba en el sofá.

-Ella no te odiaba ni te odia Adrien.- Respondió mi amigo a modo de ánimo.- Desde el primer momento que fuiste con ella para aclarar las cosas te creyó y lo entendió. Fue cosa de Chloe, no tuya.

-¿Entonces por qué le costaba tanto dirigirme la palabra con soltura si no tenía problema conmigo? – Contesté de vuelta.

-Eh… ¿quizás por ser el nuevo?

-Alya entró también nueva en el curso al mismo tiempo que yo y es su mejor amiga.

-Bueno… pues… quizás… ¡Ah, ya sé! Admira el trabajo de tu padre como diseñador, ¿no? Quizás le causaste una gran impresión pese a todo y se sentía intimidada.

-Marinette no es de las que se deja amedrentar por nadie. Ya la has visto cuando ha tenido sus discusiones verbales con Chloe. Además, también está el antecedente de cuando conoció a Jagged Stone. Es su cantante favorito y tanto para cuando trabajó para la portada de su disco como para cuando le confeccionó sus famosas gafas para los conciertos actuó normal. No olvidemos tampoco el día en el que grabaron juntos en la panadería de sus padres para ese programa de televisión donde él se ponía en los zapatos de un panadero por un día. Era algo frustrante notar como, a veces, era la excepción.

-Dude, si no te conociera, te diría que estás más que flechado por ella. Se nota que la observas mucho.- Ante aquel comentario no pude más que sentirme un poco desnudo de manera emocional ante mi amigo; así que inútilmente tapé mis ojos con mi brazo para que no notara mis expresiones estando todavía tumbado boca arriba en el sofá.

-Aghh, no me ayudas Nino…

-Y nunca has pensado… no sé… en quizás… ¿preguntarle cómo se siente?

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confuso levantando un poco el brazo que ocultaba mi rostro para ver y escuchar sus deliberaciones.

-Si no estás o estabas seguro de cómo se sentía con respecto a ti entonces… ¿por qué no preguntarle ahora la razón de ello si crees que ha mejorado vuestro nivel de confianza el uno en el otro?

-No… No creo que sea una buena idea…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y si al sacarle el tema ahora… vuelve a sentirse incómoda conmigo?

-Adrien… lo imprescindible para llevarte bien con alguien, ya sea chico o chica, es tener su confianza. ¿Cómo quieres implicarte más en su vida y que confíe más en ti si no eres capaz de entenderla? Y la mejor forma de entenderla es preguntarle directamente: hablar con ella.

-Pero…

-¿Quién era el que me decía que no dudara en lanzarme a declararme a la chica que me gustaba cuando yo te pedía consejos? No seas cobarde y habla con ella directamente de lo que quieras. Pregúntale en vez de sumirte en tus propias divagaciones. No te sirven de nada. El no ya lo tienes; ve a por el sí.

-Creo que ese ejemplo no es el más idóneo si tenemos en cuenta que en ese entonces tenías pensado declararte a la chica que me gusta a MÍ.-Dije recalcando lo último.

-Eh… gusto pasajero jejeje.-Contestó nervioso e intimidado con mi mirada. Recordar esa dichosa cita de ambos en el zoológico me remordía la conciencia a más no poder- ¿No acabé con Alya? ¿Qué más da? Admite que ayudándome fue que empezaste a plantearte de verdad lo que sentías por ella, ¿o me equivoco?

Para mi desgracia mi amigo tenía razón. Y es que intentar ayudar a mi amigo a decirle a ella "te quiero" había sido como tragar arena y sentir que la garganta se me atoraba al principio. En cambio, de solo pensar que era yo mismo, el que le confesaba esas palabras con total sinceridad para mi sorpresa… me hacía sentir… bien…

-No…No te equivocas…

Cuando Nino me contó sobre su gusto por la azabache no supe como sentirme en verdad en ese momento. La admiraba de lejos, me parecía una chica dulce, sensible, talentosa y valiente… pero… no era capaz de catalogar lo que sentía con una etiqueta determinada… ¿Debía? ¿Amiga? ¿Compañera? ¿Más que amiga? Apenas ella lograba entablar una buena conversación conmigo debido a su torpeza y timidez natural. Y pese a todo, ese aspecto tan diferente al usual que todos veían en ella y que solo se mostraba ante mí… me llamaba sumamente la atención… desde un más que buen sentido.

Intenté evitar cualquier problema dejando mis propios dilemas de lado para ayudar a mi amigo. Y fue tras todo el accidente del zoo, mi confesión "indirecta" a través del dichoso micrófono inalámbrico de Nino y mi preocupación por su desaparición tras la fuga de los animales del zoo por toda la ciudad… que al volver a verla tranquilamente de nuevo junto con Nino y Alya más tarde en la panadería de sus padres, fue que no pude negarme por más tiempo lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella…

Aquella misma tarde se lo confesé a Nino; la única persona que sabía sobre mis sentimientos por Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Y aun hoy día, cuando me sonreía por las mañanas en clase o cuando simplemente me dirigía la palabra como si yo fuera el centro del mundo en mi cabeza, lograba dejarme sin aliento y muchas veces flotando en una nube por ella.

-Si lo que quieres tú, que es mejorar vuestra relación, es también lo que ella quiere, te lo acabará diciendo si tienes paciencia.- Me daba a entender Nino con cierto ánimo en la voz mientras me incorporaba para encararle sentado de nuevo.- No te estoy diciendo que le confieses tus sentimientos si aún no te sientes listo aún. Solo… habla con ella.

-Ah…-Exhalé profundamente apoyando mis codos en las rodillas con pesadez.- La cosa es que… si se trata de mí… Creo… Creo que no tengo miedo a confesárselo Nino… Pero… no quiero abrumarla… No me gustaría que por inseguridades de ambos lleguemos a perder lo que tanto nos ha costado alcanzar hasta ahora… No quiero imaginarme no poder volver a hablar con ella o simplemente estar a su lado aun a la distancia.

-Realmente te importa, ¿eh? – Sonrió mi amigo con entendimiento.

Asentí con cansancio mientras nos entendíamos con la mirada fija el uno en el otro. Se golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado en horizontal en señal de apoyo, y al segundo imité su gesto.

-Gracias Nino…

-¿Adrien? ¿Estás ya en la cama?

El llamado de Nathalie desde el pasillo nos alertó a ambos de que se acabó nuestra rato de entretenimiento por hoy.

-Te veo mañana en la escuela dude.

-Nos vemos amigo.- Le contesté de vuelta a la despedida mientras ambos velozmente desconectábamos a la vez la señal inalámbrica y apagábamos el televisor.

-¡Sí Nathalie! –Respondí presuroso mientras aligeraba en agarrar mis mudas para cambiarme y a los segundos me asomaba por el filo de la puerta de mi habitación. Nathalie esperaba impasible ante esta con su natural neutralidad en el rostro.

-Acuéstate pronto y descansa bien. Mañana después de la escuela terminarás con la última sesión fotográfica que encargó tu padre y después se te traerá a casa en la limusina para tus clases de chino y piano. Tu padre quiere que practiques bien las partituras que escuchó por última vez contigo. – Explicó Nathalie mientras mantenía la vista puesta frente a la tablet en sus manos apuntando detalles de lo dicho.

-¿Mañana almorzará padre conmigo o vendrá a ver mi práctica de piano?- Pregunté inseguro de la respuesta que me daría.

-Tu padre tiene una agenda muy apretada Adrien. Mañana tiene una reunión y no podrá quedar contigo para comer. Si no surgen contratiempos con el nuevo pedido de telas que solicitó puede que asista a tu práctica pero…

-…siempre pueden surgir contratiempos, lo sé- Terminé la oración de Nathalie mientras esta alzaba el rostro ahora con cierta lamentación reflejada en su mirar hacia mí. No era la primera ni la última vez que surgían cosas así…- Gracias por todo Nathalie. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Adrien.

Tras despedirse cerré la puerta y apoyé mi espalda contra la superficie de esta deslizándome lentamente con resignación e impotencia.

¿Dolía tener que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de vida? ¿A esa soledad?

No puedo evitar pensar en cómo se sentirá mi padre o si simplemente evitará pensar en sus problemas mentales canalizando todo su estrés a través del trabajo constante.

En fin…

Mejor me retiraba a descansar. Mañana sería un día largo y no deseaba pensar demasiado tampoco en ello. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, lo mismo lograba seguir el consejo de Nino y podía entablar una buena conversación con cierta azabache.

Sonrío al pensarlo antes de apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada. Eso sí que haría mejorar mi día en un doscientos por cien.

.

.

.

**Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**No sabéis lo que me ha alegrado la acogida de esta historia de parte de todos. Siempre intento leer todos vuestros reviews y sugerencias. Es por vosotros por lo que, al fin y al cabo, este hobby de escribir y darle a mi imaginación ha pasado a ser más que un pasatiempo. No tengo mucho tiempo libre en mi vida diaria, pero siempre que tengo un hueco libre, le doy al teclado para dejarme llevar. Y espero que esta humilde aunque fantástica historia os entusiasme tanto como a mí cuando la he escrito.**

**Porque sí... la historia ya está acabada en el disco duro de mi ordenador. ¿Por qué no lo publico entonces todo ya de un tirón? Para que las historia os resulte más interesante me he propuesto publicar cada uno de los capítulos cada miércoles y así poder daros tiempo para disfrutar de la trama y confabular que se puede avecinar en el siguiente. ¿Os gusta la idea? ¿O preferiríais leerlos cuanto antes por el hype? Entiendo a los de la segunda opción así que, si lo deseáis, podemos hacer un trato ;) Si superamos los 50 reviews en esta historia, publicaré antes de fecha un nuevo capítulo además de los miércoles como siempre, ¿os gusta la idea?**

**La idea de esta trama surgió mientras leía algunas historias de FF. Me dí cuenta de que en muchas ocasiones se ha tratado la trama de un Chat Noir solitario ladrón o héroe mientras que Marinette es una civil común. Como resultado obtenemos un muy bonoito ship Marichat, pero... ¿que sucedería si fuera al revés? ¿Qué pasaría si la figura que no existiera en la historia fuera Chat Noir al principio? Adaptándolo al mundo de Miraculous Ladybug se abre el abanico de posibilidades y yo quería probar esto. Mientras iba escribiendo no podía parar de pensar en ideas geniales para que todo aconteciera, y creo, que si yo no hubiera sido la escritora de esto, me hubiera enganchado por completo al hilo argumentativo que he armado (y no es por echarme flores; soy la persona más tímida y modesta del mundo).**

**En fin, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y los que se avecinan muy pronto,**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**


	3. Mírame

_**Capítulo 3**_ –_** Mírame**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!

La llegada como loca de Alya por la puerta de clase de manera tan brusca me asustó.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamé yo mientras se lanzaba como loca hasta nuestro pupitre.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Ayer grabé a Ladybug!

-¿Cómo siempre? ¿Cuál es la novedad para casi matarte?- Aludí a su tropezón por las escaleras para alcanzarme mientras se sentaba a mi vera.

-¡Buenos días! –Exclama un buen humorado Nino entrando también por la puerta de clase.

-Hola Nino- Saludé yo de vuelta.

-¡Nino! ¡Me vienes perfecto!

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? – Pregunta confundido y para mi diversión un poco sonrojado tras ser tironeado por mi mejor amiga para ver el contenido de su celular.

-Dime, ¿qué ves aquí? – Dijo señalando algo en su pantalla mientras el chico intentaba prestar más atención.

-Emm… ¿Ladybug en acción?

No pude evitar reírme en bajo al ver la cara de circunstancia de mi amiga y la de agobio e incógnita del moreno. Para Alya cualquier acto o discurso "heroico" por parte de mi alter-ego era de admirar y de tomar en consideración. Si tenemos en cuenta que ayer mencioné el gran apoyo que son mis nuevos compañeros para mí y para París en la lucha contra Hawkmoth, es normal que se muestre tan entusiasta; mucho más si ella misma, en secreto por supuesto, es una de esas nueva heroínas.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Alya era digna de enmarcar. Estaba muy feliz por ella, pero por sobre todas las cosas, me sentía orgullosa de que fuera Rena Rouge. Creo que nunca me arrepentiré de haberla elegido para desempeñar ese papel. Además de que quizás, si no hubiese sido por ella, hoy día muy probablemente no estaría portando aún los aretes de Tikki.

-¡¿Cómo no aprecias lo importante que suena lo que dice?! –Recalca la morena al aspirante a DJ mientras dejo un tupido velo sobre mis pensamientos anteriores.

-Alya, no es que no lo note…

Será mejor que le echara una mano al pobre si no queríamos una Alya histérica para el resto del día. A veces mi amiga era…

-No hay duda de que te encanta Ladybug, Alya.

La tercera voz en aparecer en el panorama me deja en blanco de pies a cabeza…literalmente.

-¡Ey dude! ¡Buen día! – Saluda Nino chocando palmas con el rubio.

-¡Hola Adrien! Leíste mi entrada del blog anoche, ¿verdad que sí?- Preguntó eufórica mi amiga al tener al fin a alguien con quien abrirse por fin con toda plenitud sobre su tema favorito.

El hecho de que Adrien muchas veces hubiera defendido mis actuaciones como Ladybug y que se mostrara tan abierto al hablar sobre mis heroicidades con mi mejor amiga solo me provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago demasiado gustoso.

Sentía mis mejillas arder al verle sonreír de forma tan natural y alegre.

¿Por qué tenía que parecer tan endemoniadamente encantador?

Me mordí el labio inferior por dentro mientras que con mis manos agarraba nerviosa el borde de mi camiseta viendo a ambos empezar a platicar. Ahora era cuando deseaba entrar en conversación pero no me atrevía.

Nino por su lado los contemplaba como si de un partido de tenis se trataba, de un lado a otro, mientras discutían sus puntos de vista sobre la batalla del día anterior con el nuevo akuma.

-¿Y la manera en la que enredó al akuma con la cuerda de su propio yo-yo entre los huecos de la estructura de la torre Eiffel? Fue una idea loca- Manifiesta con admiración la bloguera.

-Yo creo que fue bastante astuto.- Propuso el modelo captando mi atención.- Un paso en falso y hubiera caído desde una altura imposible de sobrellevar. Ladybug aprovechó la ventaja que le da su yo-yo con más libertad de movimiento en la estructura para marearlo y asegurarse de tenerlo acorralado.

-Totalmente cierto. Tiene un talento oculto para hacer cualquier cosa posible.- Apoyó la teoría Nino.

-Yo creo que tiene que ser alguien muy inteligente. Aunque sin duda, lo que la hace más impresionante diría que son su astucia, ingenio y corazón.

-¿Co-corazón?

No pude evitar que esa simple palabra escapara de mis labios al mismo tiempo que captaba la atención de los tres integrantes de la conversación sobre mí. Los iris esmeralda del rubio sobre mí me dejaron la garganta seca y con el corazón a mil al creer haber metido la pata.

¡Ni siquiera había saludado a todo esto! ¿Había sonado muy apenada al decirlo? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Habría notado en mi voz algo raro? ¿Por qué sentía que su mirada no paraba de recaer sobre mí de una manera tan atrapante?

Creí notar de refilón una sonrisa por parte de Nino antes de decir algo más, pero el timbre del inicio de clases empezó a sonar entonces. ¿Cuándo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo de espera y cómo es que no había notado al resto de mis compañeros empezando a llegar a clase?

Sin duda, el efecto "Adrien Agreste" me absorbía. No encontraba otra explicación.

-Creo que es alguien muy noble por cómo actúa.-Continua hablando Adrien pese a todo mientras nos retiramos a nuestros asientos. En el transcurso siento su mirada aún sobre mí, como si buscara responder a mi supuesta duda ante lo último que él dijo antes.- No busca herir nunca al akuma pese a que sea el villano de turno y tenga que acabar con él. Siempre busca la manera de calmar a las víctimas cuando todo ha pasado y nunca busca hacer daño o crear culpables. Sabe que la responsabilidad recae sobre Hawkmoth y ayuda a los demás en la mayor medida que le es posible. Según mi modo de ver, - aclaró con cierto tono de admiración y una sonrisa que me cortó la respiración por un segundo- tiene que ser alguien de buen corazón para ser así, sea quien sea bajo la máscara.

-Buen día chicos. Terminad de colocaros y abrir vuestros los libros por la página del día anterior. Vamos un poco apurados de tiempo así que...

No sabía si debía sentirse normal que los oídos me pitaran y que me empezaran a picar los ojos ante unas incontrolables y repentinas ganas de llorar de la emoción. Pero, si antes sentía mi cara arder con solo verle o al notar su mirada sobre mí mientras hablábamos, ahora creía empezar a sentir mi cara tomando la tonalidad de mi traje de heroína.

Conteniendo una exclamación de sorpresa grata y nerviosismo puro tras la reveladora y honesta confesión de mi "amigo", tapé mi boca y parte del rostro con una mano. Agaché la cabeza al momento por bajo del escritorio haciendo como que buscaba el material de clase en mi mochila para que nadie me viera. ¡Aunque lo que realmente quería era gritar y saltar como la chica enamorada que era!

Si tan solo supiera a quién le decía esas palabras realmente…

Intento retomar mi compostura suspirando profundamente antes de colocarme bien en el asiento ante la mirada divertida de mi mejor amiga ante mi evidente nerviosismo ante el rubio siempre.

Pese a que nuestro trato hubiese mejorado con el paso del tiempo, eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando afloraran en mí el nerviosismo y timidez comunes ante el miedo a meter la pata frente a él.

¿Qué pensaría si supiera que la chica a la que tanto defiende y elogia ahora es la misma inocente y torpe que se sienta tras de él en clases?

Ahhh…

Pero las identidades secretas existían para algo… ¿no?

* * *

…

* * *

-Dude… No has podido meter más la pata hoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto con desconcierto ante la cara rara y con muestras de pesadez de mi amigo.

-Desde luego… Eres increíble, ¿cómo se te ocurre andar diciendo maravillas de otra chica delante de la que te gusta?

-¿Qué tiene de malo que hable bien de Ladybug?

-No tiene nada de malo que lo hagas en sí. Todo el mundo lo hace, ¡la adoran! Es la heroína de París después de todo. Pero lo malo son "las maneras".

-¿"Las maneras"? – Pregunto recalcando su último punto mientras cierro mi taquilla.

-Digamos que… ¿cómo reaccionarías tú, hipotéticamente, si Marinette empezara a describirte cientos de cosas buenas sobre… otro chico?

-Pues que ese chico es… ¿una buena persona? – Respondí con obviedad y sin prestar verdadera atención mientras me acomodaba el equipo para la práctica.

Terminando de atar los cordones de mis deportivas sentí a Nino golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, y apoyar su espalda contra algunos de los casillos a mi lado.

-Adrien, amigo, no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir… pero espero que el baño de realidad que recibas en ese "hipotético" momento no sea muy duro…

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?

-¡Adrien! Te estamos esperando en la cancha.- Me llama uno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento, el cual se ha asomado por la puerta de vestuarios y se ha vuelto apresurado de vuelta al exterior.

-Creo que ya es mi turno.

-¿Tienes tiempo libre después?-Pregunta Nino caminando junto a mí hacia la salida con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca.

-Me temo que después de la práctica de esgrima lo más seguro es que venga mi guardaespaldas a recogerme. Me han agregado hoy una práctica extra de clases de piano. De todas maneras, ya sabes como es mi padre con respecto a mis salidas.

-¡Oh sí! Tu casa, si no fuera por tus salidas a la escuela, podría considerarse como la prisión de Alcatraz.

-¡No exageres!- Rio ante su mala broma mientras el cierra los ojos y resopla.

-¿Acaso olvidas las medidas de seguridad que desplegó cuando nos atacó en tu mansión Jackady? Tu padre sí que es un obseso del control.

-Se preocupa por mí, lo sabes…-Digo con resignación colocando mi mano sobre su hombro mientras me mira de refilón con un ojo cerrado.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas hermano…

-Bueno, te veo mañana entonces. Gracias por hacerme compañía hoy después de clases en el almuerzo hasta ahora.

-Sin problema, nos vemos mañana.- Dice con tono guasón chocando palmas y hombros conmigo en un saludo nuestro típico.

-¡Adiós!- Termino después para colocarme el casco de redecilla y apresurarme hasta las zonas habilitadas para nuestras zonas de entrenamiento en el patio de la escuela.

Las horas que pasaba practicando este deporte eran sin duda las más estimulantes y mejor aprovechadas en mi rutina extraescolar para mi gusto. Me encantaba la esgrima, y sin bien no era propenso a presumir delante de nadie nunca mis habilidades cuando algo se me daba bien, era muy consciente de mi buena capacidad en esa disciplina y la explotaba al máximo cuando se trataba de practicar.

Aún recordaba con emoción como había podido ayudar por una vez a Ladybug cuando Kagami fue akumatizada en Riposte y combatimos hombro con hombro por los pasillos del Louvre. Si bien fue arriesgado de mi parte, debido a mi tobillo torcido, y Ladybug me insistió en mantenerme a salvo, no pude ni quería resignarme a permanecer a cubierto cuando veía que alguien me necesitaba.

Gracias a todo aquello al final también hice una buena amiga aquel día…

-Hola Adrien, ya era hora de que llegaras.

-Siento el retraso Kagami. Cuando quieras comenzamos.- Sonreí colocándome frente a ella con los nervios a flor de piel ante el entusiasmo de una buena contienda con mi mejor rival y compañera de prácticas.

-Espero que hoy me des una buena pelea.-Me retó con presunción divertida antes de colocarse su máscara.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- Reté yo como pocas veces lograba a hacer delante de nadie.

-La última vez te di una buena tunda, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas ya de la vez que practicamos antes de ir a la pista de patinaje?

¿Cómo iba a olvidar aquel desastre?

Cansado ante mi incapacidad de poder mostrarle como quería a Marinette mis verdaderos sentimientos, pensé, en un vago intento por escapar de lo inevitable, que si me enfocaba en alguien más, quizás mi situación podría mejorar.

Nunca me imaginé que me costaría tanto hablar con ella del hecho de que me gustara "otra chica" cuando todo era una burda mentira. Y lo cierto es que… antes le había mentido como un bellaco a Nino.

El golpe de realidad al ver o imaginar a Marinette con alguien más ya me lo había dado… y fue precisamente aquella vez que fuimos a la pista de patinaje… Cuando la vi en brazos de Luka.

-¡Engarde!

Antes de que me dé tiempo a reaccionar o siquiera pensar con claridad, Kagami ya me está empezando a atacar en lo que yo me he sumido en mis pensamientos.

Esquivo por los pelos su ofensiva y paso a la contra mientras intento borrar de mi cabeza esa escena de complicidad y naturalidad entre los dos ojiazules en la pista de hielo.

Lo peor de aquel día no hubiera sido que Frozer hubiera podido llegar a congelarme, porque ya entonces sentí como mi corazón se congelaba y agrietaba… ante la posibilidad de perderla…

Solo esperaba no meter más la pata en adelante y tener alguna posibilidad de remediar lo que yo creía cada día más difícil de que sucediera… que ella me correspondiese…

* * *

…

* * *

-¡Ojalá me correspondiera como yo le correspondo Tikki!- Suspiro exasperada y en lamento mientras nos dirigimos al hogar del maestro Fu.

-Algún día acabaréis juntos. De eso no me cabe duda Marinette- Manifiesta mi kwami con un entusiasmo envidiable.

-Quisiera estar tan segura de ello como tú Tikki…-Me lamento con pesadumbre- Y encima, de solo pensar que mientras yo estoy estudiando ahora los prodigios con el maestro para saber cómo derrotar a Hawkmoth, Kagami está con él en esgrima… ¡Agh! –Exclamo exasperada tirándome de las coletas- ¿Qué hago? Seguro que Adrien jamás me notará…

-No seas pesimista Marinette. Ladybug y tú sois la misma persona, y ya has visto lo mucho que te valora como heroína por lo que te ha contado esta mañana, ¿cómo no te va a apreciar igual como Marinette si ambas sois una?

Ese último comentario me termina contentando un poco y subiéndome la moral.

-¿Tú… tú crees?

-¡Pues claro!

Sonrío con un poco de optimismo ante los ánimos de mi pequeña amiga. En momentos como aquellos, en los que creía que me veía superada por un millón de cosas, era que me daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tenerla conmigo o de que yo fuera su portadora.

-En cualquier caso, gracias por el apoyo Tikki.- Murmuro en paz mientras acaricio su cabecita dentro del bolso donde yace escondida.- Creo que ya hemos llegado.

La entrada del edificio donde reside el maestro nos aguarda. Si bien en el fondo estoy impaciente por conocer más sobre los misterios que guarda todo lo relacionado con los miraculous, al mismo tiempo recelo de entrar. Porque eso irremediablemente implica quizás una conversación con el maestro sobre los portadores o cierto portador concreto al que aún no designo para Plagg.

Suspiro resignada mientras sigo mi camino, y para cuando estoy a punto de tocar el portero del lugar, siento una sacudida que me hace perder el equilibrio por completo.

-¡AH!

Me ha dado el tiempo justo para agarrarme a la pared y no tropezarme con mis propios pies. He cerrado los ojos de la impresión y el suelo parece temblar por algunos segundos más hasta que me decido abrirlos.

-¡Marinette!

-¿Tikki? Esto no es normal, ¿verdad?

-Si consideras que los terremotos son algo normal en París entonces…

No le da tiempo a contestarme cuando escuchamos un fuerte estruendo de algo caer por la zona norte. Mientras se esconde presurosa entre mis coletas noto que algunos transeutes se han refugiado en algunos locales o portales de la calle. Algunos coches han sido abandonados en mitad de la carretera y siento pitidos de coches a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Sea lo que sea no tiene buena pinta.-Susurra Tikki a mi oído.

Respaldo mentalmente su opinión, y más preocupada, me apresuro a entrar finalmente en el portal del edificio y cierro la puerta lo más rápido que puedo procurando no ser vista.

-En ese caso, tendremos que posponer la visita al maestro. Creo que se precisa de cierta mariquita para comprobar la situación, ¿no crees?

-Ni que lo dudes- Respalda Tikki saliendo de su escondite y encarándome con la misma seguridad en la mirada que en la mía.

-¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

* * *

…

* * *

Las primeras alarmas en la escuela alertaron de la proximidad de amenaza akuma. Pero para cuando sentimos los primeros temblores ya era demasiado tarde como para que alguno pudiera salir del edificio y refugiarse en su hogar.

Los del club dejamos todo el equipamiento y las instalaciones tal cual estaban y nos refugiamos en los vestuarios de la escuela. Algunos parecían nerviosos debido al aumento de la intensidad del terremoto a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Otros se acercaban curiosos a las ventanas esperando impacientes a que acabara todo o a que aparecieran el akuma o Ladybug.

-¿Qué crees que habrá ocasionado esta vez el akuma?- Pregunto curiosidad y preocupación a Kagami, quién está mi lado sentada en las bancas.

-No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera tiene sentido que en París se dé un terremoto de esta intensidad.

-Con un akuma cerca, no hay que buscar muchas explicaciones al porqué de las cosas- Manifiesto con cansancio y cierta seriedad.

-¡Atención a todos los alumnos!- La voz del director se escucha a través de los altavoces. Mientras escuchábamos las instrucciones a seguir rezaba porque le hubiera dado tiempo a Nino regresar a casa sin complicaciones con todo este descontrol.- Las actividades extraescolares quedan canceladas, pero por favor, manténgase en sus aulas de referencia o en los vestuarios hasta nuevo aviso. Todo está bajo control. Ladybug se encargará de resolver el problema en poco tiempo. Permanezcan sentados y en calma hasta que la situación sea resuelta. No se acerquen a puntos de acceso o ventanas para evitar riesgos de alcance ante la proximidad de un ataque akuma.

-Odio permanecer aquí sentada mientras nos prometen que las cosas serán resueltas. – Exclama mi compañera con los brazos cruzados para levantarse y ponerse en pie caminando de un lado a otro.

-No te niego que me siento igual. No me gusta estar en sitios cerrados, pero más que nada, me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada.

-¿Sugieres salir ahí afuera y ayudar a Ladybug? Eso sí que es una locura Adrien.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo que recordarte que el akuma está provocando un terremoto de tal magnitud que ni te dejaría mantenerte en pie en el suelo sin antes caerte, ¿no? ¿Crees que, de todas formas, y tan solo con tu espada de esgrima, podrías hacer mucho ante un villano con superpoderes?

Las luces del edificio parpadearon y sentimos para nuestra sorpresa y angustia una de las paredes exteriores del edificio agrietarse de arriba abajo ante el último temblor.

-¡Chicos! Permaneced en vuestros lugares agachados y cubriros.-Ordenó el monitor mientras todos seguimos al pie de la letra su indicación.

Antes de agacharme y quedar de rodillas pude ver de refiló un destello rojo cruzar por la ventana y fue entonces que lo reconocí al instante.

-Ladybug…

-¡Chicos, es Ladybug!- Gritó otro desde la otra punta.

-¡Allí está! ¡Ya llegó!

-¡Al fin!

El entusiasmo de algunos se veía bien reflejado en sus voces al paso de la Catarina por el lugar pese a la intensidad de los temblores y nuestras posiciones incómodas a cubierto. Solo esperaba que el problema se solucionara pronto y que Ladybug no se viera en apuros…

Pero en lo que pensaba yo que todo se resolvería pronto con su llegada, sentí voces desde el patio. Al levantarme de mi lugar desobedeciendo las órdenes de mi monitor, que me mandaba volver a mi posición anterior, miré con espanto lo que sucedía en las pistas exteriores a través de los cristales de la puerta de vestuarios.

Mis pies se movieron solo por impulso.

-¡ADRIEN!

Escuché como me llamaban Kagami y otros compañeros míos a mis espaldas. Pero no podía pensar ni razonar con claridad. No en ese momento. Solo sabía que era una situación de emergencia y no podía quedarme quieto ante lo que sucedía ante mis ojos.

.

.

.

**Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**¿Muy larga la espera? ¡Porque para mí si que lo ha sido! Estaba deseando traeros una nueva sorpresita con este episodio después de los reviews que he recibido y he contestado. Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y cariño. Espero que no os este decepcionando la trama jeje...**

**Para ser honesta, creo que si no fuera porque la historia ya la tenía preparada, el pasado episodio de Ladybug que se emitió, Silence, (con un precioso, tierno y bello Lukanette) me hubiera dejado emocionalmente trastocada como para continuar... ¡Pero no fue así! Me encantó ese capítulo y especialmente la sinceridad de Luka, hay que decirlo todo 3**

**Volviendo con nuestra historia, "Mi alma gemela" es un proyecto con muchas puertas abiertas y posibilidades en cuento a la trama. No me gustaría chivar nada y sorprenderos mejor con los episodios que vengan. Pero he podido notar que algunos sacáis suposiciones, que a decir verdad, son chulas o suculentas jajaja, pero, por desgracia, os estáis yendo por las ramas XD**

**Mi objetivo es tanto sorprenderos, como enamoraros y como llenaros de pura adrenalina con esta historia. No pretendo crear algo que podáis sacar de buenas a primeras, eso no sería emocionante, ¿verdad, mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos?**

**¿Cuál sería la extensión de esta historia? No está hecha la división completa, pero si tengo que decir una cantidad aproximada de capítulos, diría que en torno a los 10 o más... **

**¿Qué os gustaría ver próximamente? ¿Seréis capaces de averiguarlo? ¿Qué está pasando en París? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Adrien?**

**Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo de "Mi alma gemela",**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**


	4. Me motivas

_**Capítulo 4 –**_ _**Me motivas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Dios! ¿Es que no daba tregua? Pregunta absurda para un akuma o para Hawkmoth, pero en este caso no paraba de gritármelo a mí misma constantemente.

Si bien podía desplazarme gracias a la ayuda de mi yo-yo, permaneced por más de un segundo en el suelo o en el tejado de un edificio era misión imposible. Y eso me estaba dificultando la vida no solo para localizar al akuma, el cual se movía constantemente, sino también para lograr un ataque certero cuando lograba ubicarle.

En ese plan, ¿cómo iba siquiera averiguar o adivinar donde estaba su akuma para liberarlo?

Estaba exasperada y el pasar por los lados de los edificios y ver las caras de angustia y preocupación de algunos vecinos a través de los ventanales o los escaparates de los establecimientos no animaba mucho.

-Si sigo así, no podré con esto yo sola. Voy a necesitar refuerzos.

En esas condiciones, si no buscaba ayuda estaría a merced del villano en cuanto se dispusiera a centrar su atención en mí y no solo en desmoronar con sus poderes lugares emblemáticos de París como ya eran la pirámide del Louvre o el arco del Triunfo.

-Volveré para atrás y…

-¡ADRIEN!

La simple exclamación de ese nombre provocó que se me pusieran los pelos de punto y que por instinto girara la cabeza hasta el punto de origen del grito… la escuela.

Al lanzar el yo-yo sin dudarlo hacia el edificio en cuestión, dejando atrás mis planes y divagaciones anteriores, visualicé el patio interior con atención y temor desde el tejado.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al observar ciertos escombros del edificio y una de las canastas de baloncesto tumbada sobre la pista de deportes. Una melena rubia parecía dirigirse apresurada desde los vestuarios hacia dichos restos para ayudar a otra persona, que para mi sorpresa y angustia, había quedado atrapada.

El modelo sin amedrentarse ante la situación agarró una barra de hierro de entre los escombros e intentó hacer palanca para liberar al que era su compañero de clases: Nathaniel. Por suerte solo había quedado atrapado por su pierna y aparentemente, al salir de allí con ayuda de Adrien, cojeaba. Con un poco de suerte solo podría tratarse de un tobillo mal torcido. Pero eso ya me remordía la conciencia.

Mientras yo dudaba ante lo que hacer o no con un villano, podía haber gente en riesgo que necesitaba ayuda; ya fueran conocidos míos o no… No debería amedrentarme, sino apresurarme por arreglar las cosas cuanto antes si no quería que alguien sufriera.

Lo primero era lo primero.

-¡Lucky Charm!

Con el objeto entre mis manos, bajé del tejado escolar con ayuda de mi yo-yo ante las miradas expectantes de los estudiantes que se habían asomado al patio, curiosos y preocupados. Un Adrien con Nathaniel apoyado sobre su hombro derecho de camino a los vestuarios para ocultarse se giró ante las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros en dirección a sus espaldas.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos un segundo. Creí vislumbrar algo de sorpresa, pero no reparé en nada en un principio mientras me dirigía a ellos.

-¿Os encontráis bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Les pregunté dirigiéndome más específicamente a Nathaniel por su mueca de dolor. Pese a todo, me conmovió que intentara sonreír pese a la situación o al verme llegar para arreglar las cosas.

Ambos asintieron sin saber que contestar a mi parecer, y quizás era comprensible. La situación estaba un poco fuera de control.

-Ten, aplícale este ungüento y vendadle el tobillo para que no empeore la inflamación.- Le pedí a Adrien extendiéndole lo que me había dado el lucky charm para tratar al pelirrojo.

-Pero Ladybug… tus poderes… el akuma…- Intentó hacerse entender Nathaniel sorprendido ante el gesto.

-Mi deber es ayudar a todos los que pueda. Si con lo que tengo me quedo de brazos cruzados viendo como os ayudáis entre vosotros mientras intento arreglar esta situación con el akuma, no podría llamarme a mí misma heroína jamás.

Les sonreí firmemente a ambos para infundirles una esperanza y alivio que a mí en esos momentos me faltaba. Pero el hecho de que correspondieran a mi gesto asintiendo a mis palabras solo hizo que también lograran animarme internamente.

-Ponerse a cubierto y…

-¡Ladybug, cuidado!

La voz de Marc desde la planta alta del patio de la escuela junto con los de la clase de artes me asustó de tal manera, y fue tan repentina, que aunque intenté girarme para estar alerta, ya fue demasiado tarde. Sentí como alguien me golpeaba por el costado y salía disparada hacia uno de los muros de la escuela chocando con el duro ladrillo y tosiendo con el polvo levantado ante el impacto.

-¡LADYBUG!

El grito de Adrien me espantó y me hizo entrar en pánico al momento.

Más allá del dolor monumental que sentía en mi espalda y cabeza tras el impacto, solo podía razonar en que les había dejado a él y a Nathaniel expuestos en mitad del patio ante una posible amenaza.

Intentando reponerme y levantarme lo mejor que pude girando mi yo-yo para estar a la defensiva grité lo más alto y firme que pude:

-¡Corred!

-¡Vaya vaya! Mira quién tenemos aquí. Un insecto sin alas atrapado y machacado.- Rio la voz del akuma de fondo apareciendo en escena.

El chico akumatizado podría pasar fácilmente por un gólem de piedra en tonos tierra; una versión endurecida de Gorila tal vez, el guardaespaldas de Adrien. Su mirada dura y sin rastros de expresión intimidaba a primera vista, y su presencia parecía empequeñecer a cualquiera. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que había sido akumatizado, debía de querer sentirse inmune hacia los demás y mostrar que era imbatible y duro como una roca. Por un segundo se me vino a la mente el triste recuerdo de Iván, quién fue el primer akumatizado víctima de Hawkmoth. No eran tan diferentes después de todo.

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño grandullón. Vamos a ver si puedes atraparme.- Le desafié una vez en pie con la mirada fija puesta en él.

Me alivió notar de reojo como los chicos me habían hecho caso y se retiraban con cautela hacia los vestuarios sin que el villano no reparara más que en mí.

Pero mi defecto fue sonreír de lado ante tal acción; puesto que el villano dejó de tenerme en su punto de mira y esta vez fue él el que sonrió al verlos antes de llegar con sus compañeros mientras mi rostro se desfiguraba.

El villano parecía dispuesto a querer golpear en su dirección con su puño, ¿pero cómo? Mi mente conectó dos más dos y razoné que el impacto que yo había recibido segundos antes no había sido provocado por algo físico… sino por un fuerte choque o impulso. Si bien se había sentido tan real como un contacto físico, su fuerza real frente a frente debía ser sobrecogedoramente abrumadora dado ese hecho… y más para alguien sin poderes…

-¡ADRIEN! ¡Cuidado!

Todo fue tan rápido, que mis impulsos no fueron capaz de ser controlados por mi mente.

Lancé mi yo-yo por impulso a las barandillas superiores de la pista y me lancé hacia ellos con tal de protegerlos del futuro impacto. En un instante, al quedar frente a estos mientras volteaban a ver la realidad de la amenaza del akuma tras ellos, recibí la ofensiva del akuma girando a modo de escudo mi yo-yo lo más rápido que podía.

El villano tenía una gran mueca sonriente y burlona al notar mis esfuerzos por retener su ataque; tan fuerte como el de una ventisca de aire y fuego abrasador aun sin la existencia de llamas. Fue tanta la tensión acumulada entre mis brazos al retener aquello que al cesar, sentí como uno de los brazos me fallaba. Era como si se me hubiera quebrado por dentro y contenía como podía el incesante deseo de gritar por dentro mordiéndome el labio.

El akuma rio al ver como dejaba de girar mi yo-yo para sostenerme con esfuerzo el hombro del brazo roto con la otra mano.

-Ladybug…

La voz compungida de Nathaniel demostraba temor e inseguridad.

-Marchaos chicos. Yo os cubro.

-Pero…

-¿Crees que puedes resistir cualquier ataque y nunca salir inmune Ladybug?-Interrumpió el villano- ¿Te crees invencible? ¡Nadie lo es! –Pisó con fuerza el suelo y de menos a más el suelo de todo el edificio empezó a agitarse con intensidad- Todos son unos hipócritas que se creen mejores en lo que hacen y no son más que unos falsos. Unos ciegos que no quieren admitir que son peores de lo que son.

-¡Nadie es inútil! Todos son buenos en algo. Que te haya pasado algo malo que te afecte, no significa que seas un inútil. Todos se esfuerzan a diario por superarse, precisamente porque nadie es perfecto. No tienes derecho a hacer de menos los de tu alrededor por sentirte derrotado, atacado o inferior en algo.- Respondí a sus palabras resentida por el ataque de espaldas que iba dirigido a los chicos.

A duras penas con los temblores podía sostenerme en pie, pero no podía retroceder sin dejar de nuevo al descubierto a los chicos.

-¡Yo soy invencible! A mí, Lythos el Titán de la roca, nadie puede afectarme, ¡menos un insecto como tú!

-¿Lythos? ¿No crees que es un poco pretencioso ponerte el nombre de un titán tan poderoso de la edad antigua griega? O eres muy anticuado o eres fan de las películas Disney de Hércules.

La voz pretenciosa y burlona de Adrien a mis espaldas me dejó con los ojos y la boca abierta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría soltar aquella tontería en una situación como aquella? ¡¿Es que buscaba cabrear más de lo que ya estaba al akuma o qué?!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme, enclenque?!

-Me atrevo porque puedo y porque tú eres el que se está haciendo pasar ahora por lo que no es. Si tan fuerte te crees que eres, ¿por qué no vienes a machacarme y me lo demuestras, golem?

Al girarme a verle fue que comprendí que era precisamente eso lo que buscaba… Acaso, ¿sonreía confiado mientras que el akuma empezaba a crisparse de furia? Él no era así. Nunca buscaba problemas o reírse de la gente burlándose de ella como Chloe lo haría. Pero entonces…

¿Por qué?

Nathaniel finalmente, también en un acto sorpresivo para mí, empezó a retroceder finalmente hacia los vestuarios con ayuda del bastón de hierro que había tomado anteriormente Adrien para sacarlo de entre los escombros. Y Adrien corrió lejos de mi cogiendo un casco de esgrima que alguno de sus compañeros había dejado atrás y se lo arrojó al villano.

Hizo impacto, pero no pareció hacerle más que cosquillas.

-¿Te crees tan grande e imbatible, grandullón? ¡Ven a buscarme si puedes!

Y tan pronto como terminó de provocarlo salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la escuela mientras el villano furibundo emprendía una persecución tras él olvidándose de mí y posiblemente de las peticiones de Hawkmoth en su cabeza por mi miraculous.

Pero, entonces… esas… ¿esas habían sido sus intenciones reales? ¿Había distraído al akuma, y hecho que dejara de provocar el terremoto en la escuela, para proteger a sus amigos y hasta a mí misma, siendo la carnada del akuma provocándolo?

* * *

...

* * *

_-¿Sugieres salir ahí afuera y ayudar a Ladybug? Eso sí que es una locura Adrien._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No tengo que recordarte que el akuma está provocando un terremoto de tal magnitud que ni te dejaría mantenerte en pie en el suelo sin antes caerte, ¿no? ¿Crees que, de todas formas, y tan solo con tu espada de esgrima, podrías hacer mucho ante un villano con superpoderes?_

No puedo evitar recordar la reprimenda de Kagami segundos antes cuando hablábamos en los vestuarios. Puesto que había acabado haciendo justo lo contrario de lo que decía ella. A pesar de todas las expectativas, había acabado haciendo de cebo del akuma y ayudando a Ladybug.

Si bien ahora me encontraba corriendo por las calles de París que conocía con la amenaza de un akuma hecho de pura roca persiguiéndome, no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo de lo que había hecho.

Viendo la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, y con Ladybug aparentemente dolida, magullada o peor frente al akuma de turno, le susurré a Nathaniel que regresara a vestuarios con la barra de hierro que antes tomé del patio y que me dejara cubrirle. Me miró con terror al principio, pero después asintió y retrocedió cuando empecé a provocar al villano notando mis intenciones.

¿Se habría percatado Ladybug de mis intenciones después?

Solo esperaba darle un poco de tiempo extra para que buscara refuerzos o que pudiera invocar sus poderes de nuevo para vencer a mi persecutor. Al menos si no quería acabar convertido en puré…

-¡No escaparás de mí!

Notar el asfalto de la carretera por la que corría temblar a mi paso no era muy buena señal mientras escuchaba sus gritos. Y el hecho de tener que esquivar coches, motos o incluso camiones y buses por donde pasaba al haber sido abandonados debido a la amenaza akuma, no facilitaba la tarea.

-¡Esconderte no será una opción! ¡Y huir menos! No podrás rehuirme para siempre…

En eso tenía razón. Pero no tenía ningún sentido pararme ahora y dejarme atrapar siendo posiblemente un blanco fácil para él o en el mejor de los casos un cebo perfecto para atraer luego a Ladybug. Ya me había pasado con más villanos antes, y no me dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

-¡Mucha palabrería pero poca acción!- Repliqué a la lejanía en voz alta para hacerme oír mientras empezaba a cruzar el puente de las artes con dirección a Notre Dame- Sabía que el nombre de Lythos no te pegaba tanto, ¡golem de roca de pega más! Al fin y al cabo, ¡solo te mueves por impulso y sin voluntad! El que manda es Hawkmoth y no tú, ¿verdad? – Me mofé mientras giraba levemente la cabeza para verle sin pararme.

Mi mueca burlona se transformó en espanto fácilmente al visualizar como alzaba su puño en mi dirección, y como una bala, me desplacé hacia la derecha esquivando el impacto de su ataque tras un bus y mientras levantaba el asfalto de la vía a su paso. Todo vehículo a su lado terminaba atravesado por rocas o volando por los aires chocando con fachadas de edificios o cayendo al río Sena.

-Pronto dejarás de ser tan pretencioso cuando te muestre el auténtico poder de la roca de cerca, insecto… ¡Ni Ladybug ni nadie podrá protegerte de mi ira!

Mejor sería que mantuviera las distancias y que mis dotes de resistencia en los deportes no me fallaran si no quería luego retractarme de mis palabras y darle la razón a Kagami ante el hecho de que había acabado cometiendo la tontería o locura más grande del mundo al provocar así a un villano capaz de convertirme en polvo con un solo puño.

Al menos podía quedarme con la conciencia tranquila al alejar a Lythos de la escuela. Con la intensidad de los terremotos que provocaba la inestabilidad del edificio podría haberse comprometido y alguno podría acabar peor que como había terminado Nathaniel.

Y lo que más me inquietaba…

Marinette estaba en el grupo de arte con Marc, Alix y los demás en la planta de arriba algunas tardes. Y no la había visto cuando Marc nos alertó gritando ante la llamada del akuma. ¿Habría ido a la escuela y se quedó en el aula? ¿Simplemente no la vi? ¿Estaría en casa o resguardada? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Por lo más sagrado deseaba que ella estuviera bien y a salvo… Porque si no, me moriría…

* * *

...

* * *

Había terminado perdiendo mi transformación un par de calles antes de llegar a mi destino, y esta estaba resultando la carrera más intensa y larga de mi vida hasta el momento.

-Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Eso no es lo importante Tikki, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar a lo del maestro Fu cuanto antes!

-Pero, tu brazo…

-Solo estoy adolorida Tikki. Se me pasará pronto, no te preocupes.

Pero por dentro la adrenalina me movía y no podía hacer caso a las palabras preocupadas de mi amiga kwami. Mis pies corrían tan rápido como podían en dirección a mi destino antes del ataque akuma, el hogar del gran guardián.

No podría sola con este akuma, mucho menos en mi condición. Y debía apresurarme si no quería que los esfuerzos de Adrien por cubrirme acabaran en saco roto.

De solo pensar en que fuera a ser atrapado por el akuma…

-¡No! No pienses en eso Marinette, concéntrate y sé positiva.-Me dije en voz alta mientras agitaba la cabeza apartando de mi cabeza ideas negativas. Solo nos faltaba ya que otro akuma apareciera y me afectara.

Me dolía el brazo acalambrado y la espalda magullada. Pero mi cabeza dolorida y mareada solo tenía como meta alcanzar mi objetivo. Mientras escuchaba a Tikki desde mi bolso terminar de reponer fuerzas comiendo unas galletas que siempre guardaba de reserva, visualicé al fin el portal del edificio donde residía el maestro Fu.

Al llegar, ingresé con ímpetu y veloz subiendo las escaleras sin aliento hasta el hogar del hombre mayor y portador del miraculous de la tortuga.

-¿Marinette? – Cuestionó el anciano al abrirme la puerta y verme derrumbarme sin aliento ante sus pies por la intensa carrera desde la escuela hasta allí.

-Ma-maestro…-Exhalé como pude mientras intentaba recobrar el aire- Yo…

-Tranquila. Pasa y entra. Necesitas recobrar el aliento.- Manifestó mientras me ayudaba con esfuerzo a incorporarme y cerraba a puerta de su hogar.

-Un…un akuma…Ne-necesito apoyo… para… enfrentarlo…-Logré formular mientras el aire empezaba a llegar a mis pulmones.

-Ya veo…

Su preocupación se tornó en seriedad al momento mientras se giraba sobre sus pies y le seguía hasta su sala de estar; lugar donde guardaba el tocadiscos en cuyo interior se escondían los miraculous.

Al activar el código y extender después el cofre de grabados chinos frente a mí, sentí como mis nervios anteriores me sofocaban pese a inactividad del guardián. Tikki, que había salido de su escondite en mi bolso nada más ingresar en el lugar, descansó sobre mi hombro a la expectativa.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, escoge un aliado en el que confíes para que luche junto a ti en esa misión. –Pronunció el maestro Fu mientras se abrían cada uno de los compartimentos del cofre de los miraculous.- Escoge sabiamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… dudaba de la decisión que tomar…

En el pasado, elegir a Alya, Nino e incluso a Chloe fueron una opción clara en mi mente ante la elección de miraculous; tanto por las propiedades de estos últimos, como por la situación en la que se veían comprometidos mis amigos. Ahora… no sabía que decidir…

¿Protección para cubrirnos de los fuertes ataques del akuma? ¿Ilusión para distraerlo? ¿La picadura de la abeja para retenerlo? El enemigo a enfrentar en esta ocasión era demasiado imprevisible en du forma de actuar como para determinarlo.

Por un instante, mis ojos y mi mano en el aire se quedaron fijas sobre el único prodigio que residía en el centro y completando una mitad del yin y el yang… el miraculous de la destrucción…

El único compatible para apoyarme en pelea y con el que luchar codo con codo… _mi alma gemela…_

-Creo que hasta tú misma ya sabes cuál es la decisión a tomar en esta ocasión, ¿no es así, Marinette? – Dejó caer el maestro Fu con una sonrisa confiada al notar mi inseguridad.

Acaso… ¿realmente era el momento? ¿Debía escoger al portador? ¿A mi_ alma gemela_?

-Pero… No estoy segura de que sea lo correcto… Ni siquiera estoy lista o segura de a quién elegir…

-¿Estás segura de ello?-Cuestionó tomando el anillo de la caja y extendiéndolo ante mi sobre la palma de la mano.

Casi sin pestañear y en un segundo, estuve a punto de tomar el prodigio mientras se me venía a la mente instantáneamente el recuerdo de Adrien… Pero luego mi mente recapacitó al sentir a Tikki sobre mi hombro y recordé nuestra conversación la noche anterior…

Mi mano en el aire retrocedió contra mi pecho renuente a aceptar la realidad ante mis ojos.

-No, no estoy segura… No quiero arriesgar a alguien más ante los riesgos que yo mismo hago frente día a día ante los akumas… -Planteé encarando al maestro Fu intentando ser firme en mi decisión- Tomar este miraculous no solo significa apoyarme en esta misión. Quiere decir compartir el resto de peligros que vengan junto a mí hasta que la paz sea restaurada aun a coste de su vida. Significa renunciar a muchas cosas de su vida diaria por ser mi otra mitad y por compartir un destino conmigo que puede realmente no querer o necesitar… No pondré a nadie en esa encrucijada si puedo evitarlo…

-Tú eres la que escoge a quién conceder el miraculous en cuestión, Ladybug. Tienes razón en todo lo que dices y no te quito motivos para replantearte tu decisión… pero, ¿no crees que antes de tomar una decisión por alguien más, debes de preguntarle a este qué es lo que desea?- Aquello me removió la conciencia mientras sonreía de forma cándida y dulce tomando mi mano y depositando finalmente en esta el prodigio del gato negro.- ¿Qué sucedería si él o ella realmente desea tomar esa responsabilidad junto a ti a toda costa? De estar en la situación contraria, ¿cómo te sentirías si te negaran a ayudar a alguien que admiras o que te sea importante cuando lo necesita teniendo la oportunidad para hacerlo ante ti?

Aunque me doliera admitirlo, a sus palabras no le faltaba razón alguna. Porque si por algo me convertí en Ladybug tiempo atrás pese a mis inseguridades y miedos, fue por el hecho de ayudar a los que quería costase lo que me costase. El recuerdo de Alya aplastada por un coche cuando apareció Stone Heart, mis padres volando por los aires dentro de burbujas cuando apareció Bubbler o de Adrien a punto de ser arrojado desde la punta de la torre Eiffel por Volphina son algunas de mis mayores motivaciones para no decaer y seguir adelante.

Podía estar segura de mi decisión y de que no escogería mal si se trataba de él. Tikki tenía algo de razón en algo después de todo. Si aquello no salía bien, no debía de esta unida de manera sentimental a Adrien para siempre por el hecho de ser el nuevo guardián de la destrucción. Puesto que no necesariamente no es una relación de ese tipo lo que une a las dos almas gemelas del yin y el yang. Podía tratarse desde una amistad inquebrantable y fuerte, hasta incluso en otras generaciones pasadas una relación fraternal entre hermanos y compañeros de batalla de forma equivalente.

No perdería nada por intentarlo. Y en aquellos momentos no había tiempo para la duda.

Adrien me necesitaba.

-Cumpliré con la misión encomendada, maestro. No le defraudaré con la decisión tomada, y espero que no se arrepienta al confiar en mí la seguridad de este prodigio. – Afirmé con seguridad esta vez encarando al hombre mayor y apretando contra mi pecho el objeto que podría determinar no solo la batalla de hoy, sino también mi propio destino…

.

.

.

**Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**Me habéis echado de menos esta semanita? Pues ya está aquí mama Aqua trayéndoos más cositas nuevas.**

**No se vosotros, pero me siento un poco plof tras lo sucedido el pasado día en París; el derrumbe e incendio acaecido en Notre Dame. En mi fuero interno era como una niña pequeña que deseaba que Ladybug y Chat Noir existieran en la realidad para salvar lo que sucedió. ¿Creéis que este acontecimiento repercutirá algo en nuestra serie favorita? Aunque bueno, eso solo lo sabe Thomas Astruc y su humor maquiavélico para hacernos disfrutar o sufrir con cualquier cosa que se saca de la chistera.**

**Volviendo a lo que nos concierne, ¿cuáles son vuestras impresiones hasta ahora con esta nueva historia? Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí y que os pique el resultado para seguir, ¿cuál será la decisión final que tome Marinette con respecto al miraculous del gato negro? ¿Podrá esquivar Adrien al akuma antes de que llegue en su ayuda Ladybug? ¿O acabará todo en desastre?**

**Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo de vosotros con tanto amor y cariño. Mi propuesta de subir otro capítulo si llegamos a los 50 reviews sigue en pie para los más curiosos de la historia XD**

**Nos leemos en un próximos capítulo de "Mi alma gemela",**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**


	5. Me preocupo por ti

_**Capítulo 5** – **Me preocupo por ti**_

.

.

.

Si bien la Isla de la Cité era pequeña y conocida más que nada por ser el enclave donde se encontraba la catedral de Notre Dame, sus callejones estrechos y pequeños edificios ofrecían un plan de maniobra perfecto para poder esconderme. Además, al estar la zona ajardinada en torno a la catedral despejada, me permitía tener una visión más amplia de la orilla del Sena y sus alrededores ante la llegada tanto del akuma para esconderme mejor, como para acudir ante Ladybug si la situación lo requería cuando llegara.

Aunque esperaba que aquello fuera más pronto que tarde.

Sentía el suelo bajo mis pies temblar con más intensidad por momentos cada vez que pasaba el villano cerca de por donde yo me había refugiado… literalmente en un callejón sin salida.

No tenía escapatoria si me hallaba.

-¡Tú debes de ser Adrien Agreste! ¿No es así? ¡Qué suerte la mía! Nunca pensé que atacando a Ladybug en una escuela cualquiera me llevaría hasta ti- Manifestó el akuma en voz alta.

De un solo impulso, para mi espanto, había saltado desde el pavimento y ahora se paseaba por el tejado de los edificios buscándome con mejor visibilidad. Yo deseaba por el contrario que el contenedor tras el que me encontraba y la oscuridad del lugar lograran ocultarme bien de él.

-Recuerdo haber visto tu careto estampado por todo París en el comercial de tu querido papaíto. Eres igual de pretencioso que tu padre, ¿sabes de qué lo conozco? ¡Por no llevar unos paquetes a tiempo a su nombre y haber causado un alboroto en sus oficinas al caerme por las burlas de sus empleados es que me han despedido! ¡Y tú ahora vas a pagar por ello!

¿Qué culpa tenía él de que ese pobre hombre hubiera sufrido tal infortunio?

Debía pensar en algo rápido o no saldría de esta. No podía depender de la llegada de Ladybug eternamente y también deseaba volver a la escuela para comprobar que sus amigos se encontraran bien después de las intensas sacudidas que había provocado el akuma allí.

Pero a este paso, quizás hasta la propia isla de la Cité sea tragada por el Sena si el akuma no para de provocar tantos temblores en la tierra.

Sentí el estruendo de escombros a lo lejos y cristales rotos a la distancia. Una leve nube de polvo parecía cubrir a estas alturas ya el suelo de todo el lugar y por el panorama que se avecina, aquello parecía representar más el escenario de una ecatombre que de un lugar punto de interés turístico.

Me froté los ojos ante el escozor y por unos instantes me quedé mirando el objeto que siempre llevaba conmigo atado a la muñeca.

"_¿Te irá bien todo?"_

"_¿Qué me puede ir mal con tu amuleto de la suerte?"_

-Marinette…

Recuerdo el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y el entusiasmo que sus ojos mostraron cuando comprobó que aún conservaba su obsequio, tanto cuando le ofrecí el mío en su cumpleaños, como cuando fuimos juntos por primera vez al cine para ver la película de mi madre.

Era tan adorable…

-¿No quieres salir por las buenas eh? ¡Pues será por las malas!

-¡AH!

Fue tan intensa la sacudida que provocó esta vez el akuma por toda la isla que me fue inveitable caer de bruces al suelo sin tener tiempo de agarrarme a algo. Grietas empezaron a formarse en el suelo y las vías comenzaban a desniverlarse fruto del impacto provocado por el akuma al saltar desde un edificio a tierra firme.

Escuché gritos de susto y lamentos de personas por un lado y por otro; seguramente de refugiados en los edificios o hasta en la propia catedral para mantenerse a salvo durante el ataque.

Tosí sin remedio y contención al levantarse una nube de humo tan grande y espesa que me impedía la visión de nada más allá de un palmo de mi rostro.

-¡Maldición!- Solté desesperado intentando hallar aire suficiente como para respirar con normalidad a pesar de la cantidad de polvo y tierra flotante en el ambiente.

-¡Vaya vaya! ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¿Te has perdido en el camino chiquilla?

La voz del akuma a escasos metros de distancia mía fuera del callejón me produjo un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Ni siquiera me había percatado de lo cerca que se encontraba de mi posición hasta ahora.

¿Había atrapado a alguien más?

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que no me tienes miedo?- Cuestionó para mi desconcierto con tono divertido el akuma.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí fuera?

Me acerqué lo más silenciosas y cuidadosamente posible hacia el borde del callejón desplazándome por la pared. Pero una fuerte ráfaga de aire me echó para atrás segundos antes de llegar a asomarme. La ráfaga había sacudido todo a su paso, pero había logrado eliminar en un suspiro una gran cantidad de polvo existente en el aire antes. Seguramente eso había sido provocado por uno de los ataques de puño del akuma, pero, ¿qué estaba…

Cualquier idea racional que estuviera pasando entonces por mi cabeza fue reseteada al presenciar lo que acontecía ante mis ojos al visualizar finalmente la calle. Mi garganta se secó, mis manos temblaron ante pánico y del miedo, y mis ojos se abrieron, presa, en pocos segundos, de una chispa de furia y rencor procedente desde lo más profundo de mi pecho y que avecinaba con convertirse en un incendio o huracán.

* * *

...

* * *

-Atención, noticias de última hora con Nadia Chammack. Hasta el momento no se sabe mucho sobre la nueva víctima de Hawkmoth más allá de su inmenso poder para controlar la tierra y sacudirla con su inmensa fuerza provocando estos intensos terremotos en París. Las estadísticas nos muestran que la última sacudida más intensa provocada por el akuma casi supera los límites conocidos y recogidos hasta hoy día según la escala Richter. No conocemos sus límites o su ambición, pero podemos estar tranquila. Las cámaras de TF1 han captado a Ladybug acudiendo al frente. Se la ha visualizado por última vez cerca de la escuela François Dupont, a las orillas del Sena. Por otro lado, el akuma ha sido visto por última vez en dirección hacia al puente de las artes. Por tanto, alertamos a todos los ciudadanos, mientras esta situación se resuelve, a permanecer en lugares a cubierto o en sus hogares cerca de zonas de carga, ventanas o salidas de emergencia como manera preventiva a los terremotos en caso de derrumbes…

Las piernas no me daban para más. Pero no podía parar ahora.

Al salir del hogar del maestro Fu, dispuesta a localizar al akuma, y notar el silencio y la soledad de la manzana, la inquietud me abrumó.

¿Qué tan lejos se hallaba y cómo iba a encontrarlo?

Tikki aún no había recuperado fuerzas y no podía correr eternamente por todos lados hasta dar con fortuna con el villano. Acabaría rápidamente agotada mucho antes de poder enfrentar al akuma.

Echando un vistazo rápido a la calle, logré hallar algo de utilidad, dando gracias a mi buena fortuna. Al final del todo, alguien había dejado abandonada una bicicleta en no muy mal estado. Sacando mi celular del bolso, y colocándome unos audífonos mientras me subía a la bicicleta, empecé a escuchar las noticias del canal de radio entre tanto que manejaba por las calles.

La mención de la situación por parte de Nadia Chammack me había dado lo que necesitaba: la localización del akuma.

Adrien era muy listo. Si el villano le seguía los pasos, el chico buscaría un lugar fácil para esconderse de su vista o de sus ataques al mismo tiempo que intentaba priorizar la seguridad de la zona. Ante todo tenía un corazón noble y se preocupaba con los demás. Tal y como había demostrado en la escuela.

Refugiarse en la isla de la cité y entre sus calles serpenteantes, pequeñas y estrechas rodeando a Notre Dame era la mejor opción. Allí un menor número de gente se vería afectada ante los ataques debido a su poco poblamiento en comparación a cualquier otra zona del casco urbano de París.

La estancia en casa del maestro me había sido de ayuda para recuperar el aliento, pero la pausa allí había ocasionado cierto enfriamiento y falta de adrenalina en mi cuerpo que ahora necesitaba con urgencia para soliviantar las punzadas de dolor de mi brazo lesionado.

Llegando como pude finalmente al puente de las artes, solté la bicicleta a un lado de la vía y empecé a correr al visualizar desde lejos como el villano saltaba de un edificio a otro hasta posarse en el tejado de la catedral. A medida que me acercaba el suelo volvía a temblar bajo mis pies.

-¡Tikki! ¿Cómo vas?

-Necesito un poco más de tiempo Marinette- Se lamentó la kwami, escondida en mi bolso reteniendo entre sus manitas la cajita que contenía el miraculous de Plagg.

Al llegar finalmente a la isla, y una vez acabé de cruzar uno de los puentes de acceso al lugar, paré por un instante de correr refugiándome cerca de un establecimiento, tras un coche para visualizar mejor la situación. Terminé de guardar mi celular en mi bolso mientras recuperaba el aliento, y luego, tomé, de las manos de Tikki, el pequeño cofre con el anillo de la destrucción.

Me mordí el labio, insegura.

-¿Aún dudas de si usarlo?- Cuestionó mi amiga volando hasta mi hombro mientras yo la miraba con clara sorpresa al leerme el pensamiento.- Ya has oído al maestro Fu. Le necesitas. Y no es solo tuya la decisión de aceptar la misión que se le encomendará o no.

-Ya lo sé… pero…

Sabía que era lo correcto y quizás no encontraría más idónea para la labor de ese miraculous como Adrien… pero… Tenía miedo…

-¡Marinette! ¡Tu celular!

Volviéndome a la realidad, Tikki me sorprende señalándome de vuelta mi bolso. Tomé el celular entre mis manos al sentirlo vibrar, y descubrí, para mi preocupación, de que se trataba de mi madre tratando de contactarme.

Había salido de casa diciéndole que iría con los del grupo de arte en la escuela cuando realmente me dirigía a lo del maestro Fu mucho antes de que sucediera todo esto del akuma. Si había escuchado la alerta y las noticias, se habrá enterado del paso de tanto Ladybug como del akuma por la escuela y estará preocupada por mí.

Descolgué la llamada al momento.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tom! ¡Es Marinette! ¡Marinette contestó!- Escuché con pesar en el corazón a mi madre mientras llamaba a mi padre por teléfono.

-¡Marinette! ¡Oh Marinette!- Exclamó mi padre tomando ahora él el teléfono- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada, verdad? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy bien papá, tranquilo- Intenté tranquilizarle bajando la voz de forma precavida.

-¿Necesitas que superpapá vaya a por ti?

El tono tranquilizador y valiente de mi padre me hizo sonreír levemente calmando mis nervios. Agradecía de todo corazón que pese a ser alguien normal y no tener superpoderes como Ladybug o cualquiera de los otros héroes de Paris fuera capaz de darlo todo por mí. Podía imaginarlo cómicamente buscándome por toda la ciudad si fuera necesario dispuesto solo con una barra dura de baguette en la mano. Aunque desde luego, a cualquiera que no le conociera en persona por su actitud dicharachera, le parecería alguien realmente intimidante por su tamaño y complexión.

-Gracias superpapa, pero realmente estoy bien. No os preocupéis por mí. Estoy a cubierto, no os preocupéis por lo que digan las noticias. Pronto estaré de vuelta en casa y Ladybug habrá arreglado el día como siempre.

Odiaba mentirles tan a medido por culpa de mi doble vida heroica, pero si quería evitarles preocupaciones y males mayores debía de hacerlo aunque me doliera.

-Es inevitable que nos preocupemos por ti cariño. Por muy valiente y fuerte que uno sea, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades. Y tú eres nuestra debilidad.

-Gracias mamá.- Sonreí mientras me encogía de rodillas apoyando la espalda en el coche. Sus palabras realmente me habían conmovido.

-Solo mantente a salvo y no cometas ninguna locura mi vida.

-¿Locura?- Cuestioné a su petición.

-Siempre intentas ayudar a los demás si la situación lo amerita. Pero piensa también en cómo nos sentiremos si algo te sucede por querer ayudar a alguien más. Espero que entiendas que en esto seamos egoístas, pero no queremos que te pongas en peligro. Nos moriríamos si algo te pasara.

-Créenos,-Continuó mi padre a lo dicho por mi madre- cuando te decimos que estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Pero por favor, que tu sentido de la responsabilidad no te ponga en riesgo. A veces la gente debe saber dónde están sus límites. ¿Qué crees que sucedería si Ladybug se desgastara peleando hasta morir por cargar con la responsabilidad de los akumas ella sola? Al final todos acabarían heridos y sin haber podido ser ayudados. Ella conoce sus límites y sabe cuándo retirarse a veces para contraatacar y vencer al villano de turno. Además…

-Gracias papá. No os preocupéis por mí. Me mantendré a salvo…

-¡Marine…

La llamada fue cortada al segundo mientras apretaba el aparato con fuerza entre mis manos y me encogía sobre mí misma. Me estaba entrando un ataque de pánico…

-No…

-¿Marinette? – Me llamó preocupada Tikki mientras escondía la cabeza en mis rodillas.

-No, no…

-Marinette, ¿por qué has cortado así a tus padres? ¿Podrían estar ahora más…

-No, no, no puedo Tikki… No puedo usar ese miraculous… No puedo…

-¿Qué? Pero, dijiste…

-No puedo exponerle al riesgo. No lo haré…

-Marinette,- Intentó calmar Tikki posándose sobre mis rodillas y frente a mis ojos- tienes que entender que…

-Ya has visto como es Adrien. Es impulsivo y alguien capaz de darlo todo por los que quiere…

-Tú eres igual tanto siendo Marinette como Ladybug…

-Pero la diferencia está en que yo ya he vivido esto muchas veces y sé cómo sobreponerme a ello Tikki. ¡Él no, Tikki! Con tal de cumplir su deber sería capaz de sacrificarse con poderes ante un akuma con tal de cumplir su deber… No puedo darle un miraculous sabiendo su pretensión a darlo todo por los demás…

-Lo que hace a alguien ser un héroe, Marinette, es precisamente ser capaz de enfrentar tus miedos y darlo todo por los que quieres. Tú tampoco sabías nada al principio y acabaste aprendiendo. Lo diste todo desde el primer día para proteger a Alya y a tus compañeros de Stone Heart.

Las verdades de Tikki me refutaban cada argumentaba al que me afanaba por agarrarme desesperada. Las palabras de mis padres, si bien me habían infundido optimismo al principio, habían acabado por torturarme la mente al imaginar a un Adrien con el miraculous del gato capaz de interponerse entre mí y un ataque del villano tal y como yo había hecho en la escuela siendo Ladybug para protegerle.

No quería que…

Yo…

-Le quiero Tikki.- Admití apunto de lagrimear ante ella mientras intentaba sonreírme conciliadora- ¿Cómo voy a poder verle o estar con él a diario sabiendo la responsabilidad de cargará desde ese momento con el miraculous de la mala suerte? Si bien sé que es el idóneo, no quiero que se vea afectado… No quiero que sufra…

-Tú misma me has dicho muchas veces que su vida puede parecer algo solitaria debido a su padre… ¿No crees que, de hecho, tener este miraculous podría beneficiarle? Para lo bueno y para lo malo, siempre estará acompañado de su kwami; podrá ayudar a los demás como desea y si alguna vez necesita ayuda… siempre tendrá a la asombrosa Ladybug para echarle una mano.

Sonreí ante la alabanza última que me había dedicado Tikki revoloteando alrededor de mi cabeza para acariciar mi mejilla mientras recuperaba levemente mi sonrisa ante su actitud.

Quizás… quizás si tenía razón después de todo…

-Gracias Tikki… ¿Crees esta lista ya para entrar en acción?

-¡Cuando quieras!

Antes que nada tendría que hacer frente al akuma para poder tenderle una emboscada asegurándome de que no causara más daños mientras me entretenía en buscar a Adrien. Rezaba por que estuviera a salvo realmente pese a todo…

-¡Bien! ¡Tikki, puntos…

-¿No quieres salir por las buenas eh? ¡Pues será por las malas!

-¡AH!

Y así fue como, en cuestión de segundos, por no haber estado atenta a mi entorno, acabé atrapada en una nube de tierra y polvo por la llegada repentina del akuma al saltar desde lo alto de un edificio.

-¡Marinette!-Escuché el llamado débil y sin fuerza de Tikki.

-¡Ti…

Ni siquiera pude llamarla ante los ataques de tos que me sofocaron. Me faltaba la respiración, mis ojos estaban irritados y no era capaz de respirar con regularidad. Al final acabe cayendo de rodillas sobre el asfalto de la vía y desorientada ante la presión abrupta que rodeaba el ambiente.

¿Cómo podía ahora encontrar a Tikki y transformarme?

"¡Idiota!" me grité a mí misma de manera mental mientras palpaba el suelo bajo mía en busca de apoyo para poder incorporarme. Porque fue tocando el hormigón con la palma de mis manos que caí en un detalle importante de forma tardía…

Había soltado el móvil ante la caída sorpresiva del akuma en el lugar... Pero lo más aterrador era que en la otra mano, había mantenido sujeto el estuche con el miraculous de la destrucción… Y ya no lo poseía…

"Idiota, idiota… ¡Es que no aprendes!"

Ya me había pasado esto una vez. Había terminado perdiendo el miraculous de la abeja luchando contra Style Queen, y al final, todo acabó en desastre ante las manos inexpertas de Chloe hasta que la ayudé y apoyé con sus inseguridades.

¿Qué hacía ahora?

-¡AH!

-¡Vaya vaya! ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¿Te has perdido en el camino chiquilla?

El akuma había aparecido entre la nube de polvo de la mano y me había atrapado agarrándome firmemente del brazo. Su voz a unos palmos de mí tras acercarme de manera brusca hacia él para no escapar me produjo un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Ni siquiera me había percatado de lo cerca que se encontraba de mi posición hasta ahora. Pero debía de reconocer que su presencia a esa distancia intimidaba mucho más que cuando lo enfrente con mis poderes en la escuela.

¿Cómo escaparía ahora de esta?

Si le respondía de forma burlona para distraerlo y poder escapar, quizás tendría una posibilidad. Pero de hacerlo lo estaría subestimando. Ya había metido la pata de esa misma forma cuando Adrien lo provocó para que lo persiguiera en el colegio. Si me hacía la víctima quizás me dejase tirada en el asfalto olvidándose de mí; pero también cabía la posibilidad de que al no haber atrapado a Adrien me utilizara a mí como cebo opcional para atraer la atención de "Ladybug"…

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que no me tienes miedo?- Cuestionó con tono divertido el akuma al notar mi seriedad seguramente y mi poca vacilación ante su presencia.

¿Debía callarme o hablar? ¿Actuar o hacerme la víctima?

Una fuerte ráfaga provocada por uno de sus puños al aire me hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo mientras sacudía todo a su paso. Con esta, había logrado eliminar en un suspiro una gran cantidad de polvo existente en la atmósfera del ambiente antes. Algunos pitidos de coche al caer empezaron a sonar junto con alarmas de establecimientos con fachadas rotas o impactadas por algún otro objeto.

-¿Eres muda o es que el pánico te paraliza, niñita?

"Niñita"… "Chiquilla"…

Sentí como se me hinchaba la vena de la crispación pese a mis contenciones por permanecer pasiva… No debía provocar al akuma si no quería salir lastimada…. Pero la fuerza de su brazo hecho de roca en torno a mi brazo era abrumadora, y poco a poco sentía como si se me fuera quedando dormida la extremidad. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, pero ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. En otra situación quizás hubiera podido identificar incluso donde estaba su akuma aprovechando las distancias.

-Mmmn… quizás si me sirvas para lo que pretendo después de todo…

Tras las últimas palabras del akuma, este terminó por retorcerme el brazo con una llave y me mantuvo prisionera frente a él y contra su pecho mientras que con la otra mano alzaba mi mentón. No pude evitar gritar de dolor al sentir la presión avasallar mi extremidad por la rigidez y dureza de las rocas. Era el mismo brazo que ya traía dañado para mayor pesar.

-¡AHH!

-¡Adrien Agreste! Si no sales de donde quiera que estés, esta chica recibirá el castigo que tú te mereces en tu lugar… - Manifestó el akuma a voz en grito pegando un pisotón más sobre el suelo provocando sacudidas en todo el perímetro.

Mi brazo libre intentaba a duras penas liberarme de su agarre. Pero debido a la densidad de la roca, me era imposible siquiera rodearle por ningún lado o golpearlo en algún punto flaco. A pesar de cualquier intento fallido, mi resistencia solo provocó el incremento de sus fuerzas sobre mí.

-¡AAGH para!- Grité finalmente inevitablemente mientras me mordía el labio y sentía una lágrima traicionera bajar por mi mejilla ante las punzadas continuas de dolor.

-¿Acaso eres un cobarde incapaz de ayudar a una chica indefensa?- Recalcó el akuma con falsa ironía sujetando con mayor firmeza mi mentón. Sentía la mandíbula cada vez más tensa por momentos…- ¡Mejoras cada vez más para peor mi opinión sobre ti, granuja! Os aplastaré a ti y a todos los que se burlaron de mí o me menospreciaron alguna vez. Barreré el suelo con ellos tal y como hicieron conmigo y mis sentimientos, ¡y después me haré con el miraculous de Ladybug!

-¡Cómo si te dejara a hacerlo!

La respuesta espontánea procedente de las espaldas del akuma provocó que este se girara para ver al responsable de su contestación. No fue hasta entonces, al ver quién se hallaba delante nuestra, que mis piernas empezaron a temblar y sentí más deseos de llorar de la impotencia.

-¡Adrien!

.

.

.

**Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**Recién acaban de lanzar nuevos anuncios de capítulos por estrenar la tercera temporada de Miraculous Ladybug en España, ¡y estoy super emocionada por verlos! ¡Por no mencionar el nuevo trailer de Baikerix y su estreno pronto! ¿Estáis list s para lo que se avecina visto lo visto en los últimos episodios?**

**Volviendo a lo que nos concierne, jejeje, siento si os he dejado a más de uno con el corazón tendido en la mano después de este episodio, pero si no lo recuerdo mal, creo que ya os advertí a algunos de que lo épico no había hecho nada más que empezar, ¿no? No sabéis lo que me alegra recibir vuestro apoyo últimamente a través de vuestros comentarios, y por ello seguiré manteniendo mi promesa de subir más capítulos si llegamos a los 50 reviews.**

**Ahora Marinette no solo ha sido atrapada por el akuma, sino que también ha perdido tanto a Tikki como el miraculous de la destrucción, ¿logrará escapar de las garras del villano? ¿Cómo lo hará sin sus poderes? ¿Podrá salir de esta? Adrien ha salido en escena en el momento menos esperado... ¿podrá hacer algo y salvar a Marinette?**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene en un próximo capítulo de "Mi alma gemela",**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**


	6. No me dejes

_**Capítulo 6**__** \- No me dejes**_

.

.

.

-¡Cómo si te dejara hacerlo!

No solo verla, sino el hecho de también escucharla gritar de dolor acabó por matar la poca paciencia que podía tener. Sobre mi cadáver le volvía a tocar un pelo…

-¡Adrien!

Mantuve mis puños cerrados con fuerza y rencor mientras el montón de roca andante se giraba para verme a la cara al fin y dejaba de sujetar el rostro de Marinette con uno de sus brazos. No sabía que cara tenía yo en esos momentos, pero estaba seguro de que la sonrisa de superioridad que me encaraba aquel akuma no me provocaba demasiada gracia.

-¡Al fin decidió aparecerse el valiente del día!

-¡AGH!-Exclamó ella ante un nuevo apretón.

-¡MARINETTE!

Me adelanté hasta el centro de la vía para encarar al akuma, pero para cuando quise acercarme más, sentí una ligera sacudida en el suelo que me hizo tambalearme y apoyarme contra uno de los vehículos volcados por el lugar.

-¡Suéltala! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada! –Exclamé dando un paso al frente sin apartar la mirada. Tenía que mostrarme lo más firme y seguro posible aunque el rencor me nublara la mente. No por mí, sino por Marinette, que parecía mirarme con angustia. Conociéndola, y sabiendo que el akuma me quería a mí, estaría más preocupada por mí a esas altura que por sí misma.

El labio de Lythos se alzó y, ante su leve risa muda, me provocó un frio escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Un mal presentimiento me abrumó.

-Quizás sí pero… ¿a qué viene esa cara rencorosa?-Dijo variando su vista entre su rehén y yo.

Mierda…

-Agh…-La exclamación de Marinette ante un nuevo apretón a manos del villano confirmó mis sospechas mientras este me miraba de reojo.

-¡No, para!- Grité pasando a la angustia esta vez al notar el terror reflejado en el rostro de Marinette - ¡Déjala en paz!

Corrí un par de pasos para acortar distancias hasta ella y al instante un nuevo pisotón del akuma en el suelo provocó que cayera como peso plomo al suelo ante la sacudida sísmica.

-¡Qué divertido! ¿No me digas que has salido de tu escondite no por ayudar a alguien más, sino que la conoces?- Parloteó ahora mientras se acercaba hasta mí y arrastraba consigo a Marinette.

Quedó a un palmo de distancia mía hasta que sentí que podía levantarme y entonces me aplastó por la espalda con uno de sus pies reteniéndome en el suelo.

"Maldita sea Agreste, ¿por qué no piensas antes de actuar"- pensé intentando escapar inútilmente de su presión y me miraba desde arriba con superioridad. Si antes de salir de mi escondite en el callejón para encararlo en mitad de la calle hubiera planeado para que Marinette escapara del akuma y nos pusiéramos ambos a salvo no estaríamos en esa situación ahora.

Lo peor es que en cualquier momento, sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, podía volver a pegar otro pisotón con el mismo pie que me aprisionaba y entonces sentiría el seísmo en mi propio cuerpo… Maldición…

-¿Por eso estabas tan calladita, eh muchachita?- Inquirió el akuma tomando de nuevo el mentón de Marinette con una de sus manos para que me mirara replicar a mi dolor mientras sentía la presión de sus pies de roca contra mi espalda siendo aplastada. -¿Eres su amiguita?-Insinuó con saña.

-¡Agh!- Grité yo ahora de dolor creyendo que estaba a punto de romperme la columna.

-¡No! ¡Adrien!- Exclamó Marinette.

"Lo siento Marinette… Siento no poder ayudarte como lo hubiera deseado… Como si hubiera sido tu héroe…" me lamenté en un susurro inaudible conteniendo las lágrimas.

Pero entonces…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡AGH!

El akuma soltó a Marinette de repente cayendo de lado al suelo entumecida y a mí me liberó de la presión bajo sus pies retrocediendo hacia atrás varios pasos. Se sujetaba la cabeza con presión y no paraba de quejarse sin cesar ante al que parecía un punzante dolor mientras se formaba una máscara con forma de mariposa en su rostro…

-Hawkmoth…-Susurré mientras contemplaba la escena con asombro e incredulidad…

Habíamos tenido suerte seguramente de que Hawkmoth hiciera de las suyas para controlar la mente del akuma, pero…

¿Por qué había decidido intervenir ahora?

¿Se impacientaría por el miraculous de Ladybug, la cual aún no aparecía, o era algo más?

-¡Adrien!-Llamó a mi lado Marinette captando mi atención al instante.- ¿Estás.. ¡Ay!

Se quejó al intentar acercarse a mí y mover un poco el brazo arrastrándose por el suelo. Este, que había sido por el que la había tenido aprisionada el akuma, parecía hinchado. Al ver cómo Marinette levantaba levemente la manga de su camisa y notamos la tela rota y su piel enrojecida y tirante, me alerté.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Afirmé sin tapujos ni esperas levantándome como pude. Aun con la espalda entumecida tomé a Marinette en brazos. No pensé en nada más al llevar a cabo tal acción, y dí gracias de que fuera tan ligera para poder cargarla.

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué haces?- Exclamó golpeando mi pecho con su brazo sano mientras notaba como su rostro enrojecía. Quizás fuera producto de la molestia, la vergüenza o ambas - Adrien, tu espalda…

-Estoy bien, solo la tengo un poco entumecida. Pero tu brazo está peor y no tenemos tiempo.

-¡¿A dónde creéis que vais?!- Cuestionó con aparente rencor el akuma de nuevo libre de la influencia de Hawkmoth. – ¡Atraparé los aretes de Ladybug como quiere Hawkmoth y os aplastaré!

-¡Quiero verte intentarlo, golem! –Sonreí burlón mientras emprendía carrera alejándome del lugar y escapaba por uno de los callejones de la vía principal fuera de la vista del villano.

-Pero qué…-Se quejó el hombre roca mientras sentía que había sido golpeado por detrás con una…

-¿Una cacerola?- Dudó al ver el objeto tirado en el suelo y aun rodando.

Pero para entonces más objetos cayeron del cielo desconcertándolo e impidiéndole seguir a sus presas iniciales.

-¡Es que no te da vergüenza atacar así a unos niños!- Exclamó un hombre mayor de tercera edad desde el balcón de un edificio cercano.

-¡Eres un monstruo!- Dijo otra mujer desde el edificio de enfrente tirando libros que le pasaba su marido por detrás.

-¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño grandullón!- Exclamó otra chica desde la ventana de su habitación tirándole incluso hasta el flexo de su escritorio.

Sonreí al escuchar los reclamos y gritos de gente desde lejos mientras me alejaba del lugar con Marinette. Desde la aparición de Ladybug en París, la motivación de la gente ante el peligro se había incrementado. No había nada que temer si uno creía tener el poder de conseguir hasta lo imposible. Y aquel intento de retener al akuma por parte de algunos para salvar a otros era una buena prueba de que la gente de París jamás se rendiría ante la amenaza de un villano como Hawkmoth.

* * *

...

* * *

Creo que nunca me había sentido tan aterrada y al mismo tiempo tan segura en mi vida…

Sentía mi brazo derecho palpitar de dolor mientras la maga de mi chaqueta se terminaba por hacer girones ante la marcha apresurada de Adrien. Estaba entumecida ante la última sacudida que había provocado el akuma antes de retenernos a ambos y que había tenido que sobrellevar aun de pie mientras me seguía teniendo atrapada con sus puños de piedra. Y aún me irritaban los ojos ante el escozor duradero de la nube de humo que me confundió al principio cuando me encontró y las lágrimas que he ido soltando cuando hemos huido de su alcance.

Había pasado tanto miedo… tanta angustia al no poder hacer nada…

Ver a Adrien enfrentando al akuma solo y verlo siendo aplastado fue peor tortura que la retención de mi brazo. Si le hubiera pasado algo, yo… yo…

Mi mano buena de aferró al pecho de Adrien, agarrando en un puño su chaleco de esgrima de forma inconsciente ante el horror de ese pensamiento. Escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello y pecho como pude, pero me sentía tan vulnerable, tan inútil en esos momentos, que no me importaba que él me viera llorar.

No paraba de culparme mentalmente todo lo que había pasado en mitad de esa calla en pocos segundos.

"Si hubiera estado más atenta al akuma"

"Si no hubiera entrado en pánico"

"Si no hubiera perdido de vista a Tikki"

Sentir el agarre firme de Adrien sobre mis piernas y cintura llevándome en brazos reducía un poco el pánico que me inundaba al creer que no habíamos salido realmente de esta.

Al principio, cuando me tomó sin pensarlo y empezó a correr en dirección uno de los callejones, creí que moriría de la vergüenza ante la posición en la que me hallaba y al tenerlo tan cerca de mi rostro. Pero, los últimos gritos coléricos del akuma desde lejos, y la defensa que algunos civiles nos habían brindado desde los edificios adjuntos para poder huir, me carcomieron hasta el alma. Para cuando empecé perderme en la mirada de Adrien, fija hacia el frente mientras corría, ya había comenzado a llorar al pensar que podría haberlo perdido…

Mis miedos ante el hecho de darle el miraculous de la destrucción se me habían adelantado para hacerse realidad mucho antes de llegar a hacerlo…

-Tranquila Marinette-Su voz calmándome parecía dulce y aliviadora ante el temblor que atravesaban mis manos por momentos- Te pondrás bien. Creo que lo perdimos de vista.- Sentí como me susurraba Adrien cerca del oído reduciendo progresivamente la marcha.

Cierto era que ya no se escuchaban los gritos del akuma o alguna nueva sacudida sísmica desde que nos alejamos cruzando uno de los puentes de la Isla de la Cité. Pero… ¿a dónde habíamos ido ir a parar?

No sabía cómo ni en qué momento había pasado, pero para cuando me separé un poco de él para aclarar mi vista y observar lo que nos rodeaba, Adrien abría, como podía, la puerta de un portal medio abierto y se sentó de rodillas para depositarme en el suelo.

-A-adrien…

-¿Estás bien? Déjame ver tu brazo.- Dijo viendo mi brazo derecho magullado y caído sobre mi regazo.

-No, espe…

No me dio tiempo a responderle que para entonces había terminado de coger la remera hecha girones que aún conservaba por mi otro brazo e improvisaba un tipo de cabestrillo para mi brazo inflamado.

-Bien, así por lo menos lo tendrás más seguro…-Dijo suspirando y terminando de amarrarlo a mi cuello mientras yo le miraba absorta.

¿Cómo podía aparentar estar tan tranquilo y seguro en una situación como aquella? ¿Era consciente del peligro que había corrido desde el mismo instante en que se burló del akuma en la escuela?

Por un segundo, pasé del agradecimiento y la contemplación al enfado…

-¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas Adrien?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó dudoso a mi cuestionamiento al quedar de nuevo frente a mí.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir a la calle cuando al que quería el akuma era a ti?- Repliqué extendiendo mi brazo bueno en dirección a la calle con la palma abierta.

-¿Creías que me quedaría de brazos cruzados en mi escondite viendo cómo te aplastaba con su puño?- Inquirió incrédulo.

-¡Ha sido a ti al que ha aplastado con una sola sacudida! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si, milagrosamente, no hubiera hecho acto de presencia Hawkmoth?

-No ha pasado…-Dijo entre dientes con una mueca de molestia que muy pocas veces le había visto mostrar a nadie… Pero su pasotismo, a pesar de todo, terminó por irritarme más.

-¡Pero podría haber pasado!-Reclamé- Y encima no te bastaba con haber escapado de él por los pelos que te tenías que burlar de él en su cara, ¿en qué pensaste?

-En entretenerlo ahora después.

-¿En QUÉ?- Grité esta vez más sorprendida y espantada que enfadada mientras le veía incorporarse frente a mí.

-Si me persigue es porque estoy haciendo de cebo a propósito, Marinette. Solo pretendo conseguir más tiempo hasta que Ladybug pueda alcanzarlo y así pueda pararle los pies.- Se justificó con una mirada tan firme y segura de lo que hacía que hasta yo por un instante dudé al replicarle.

-¿Y quién te asegura que Ladybug aparecerá la próxima vez si estás en peligro?- Respondí ciertamente cortante a mí parecer.

-Nada ni nadie… Solo confío en que así será… Y si no llegara a aparecer, lucharé por mí mismo hasta el final… No me dejaré amedrentar…- Sus palabras y la confianza que demostraba en su mirada me dejaron con la garganta seca. No sabía si era ante el miedo de tamaña locura o por admiración…

-Pero…

-Ya has visto a toda esa gente respaldándonos del akuma cuando lo hemos necesitado cuando escapábamos.- Intentó explicar resoluto- Ladybug es alguien increíble y la admiro mucho, ya te lo dije hoy por la mañana en la escuela. Pero no todo puede depender siempre ella para siempre. Los demás también debemos de dar algo de nuestra parte y enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos ante la adversidad. Si nos dejamos vencer, entonces sería cuando Hawkmoth finalmente ganaría. Y créeme, no pienso dejar que gane.

Su sonrisa confiada y sus palabras alentadoras hubieran motivado hasta al más derrotado de los soldados en una contienda de vida o muerte. Pero, que era consciente de lo que estaba en juego al salir a la calle y enfrentarse frente a frente a uno de esos villanos creados por Hawkmoth, aún me resentía a dejarle marchar.

Pese a mi sentido de la justicia o mi positivismo enfrentar cada nueva batalla con un akuma, muchas veces había tenido miedo de no salir adelante pese a la ayuda extra de los otros portadores temporales o del lucky charm.

¿Cómo podía parecer él tan seguro?

-Adrien…- Dudosa, intenté articular alguna palabra. Pero me sentía insegura de poder convencerle ante la razón de sus palabras muy en el fondo de mi conciencia. Las enseñanzas del maestro Fu en los últimos meses me martilleaban la cabeza de manera incesante.

"_El portador del miraculous de la destrucción muchas veces no habrá de ser alguien que haya tenido la mejor de las vidas o la mejor suerte del mundo a diferencia de su contraparte. Lo que lo hará ser un digno portador será su corazón, su lealtad y su bondad. Su capacidad de superarse a sí mismo ante la adversidad, de creer en sí mismo y en los demás cuando todo esté perdido será una de sus mayores virtudes. Y cuando no sea así, siempre estará Ladybug para ser su soporte. Porque ambos son dos mitades de un todo. Sin uno de los dos, el otro no tiene sentido."_

-Marinette- Dijo agachándose de nuevo con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y una de sus manos en uno de mis hombros quizás para infundirme ánimos- No tienes por qué preocuparte… Todo estará…

-¡Deja de actuar como un héroe cuando no lo eres!

Mi reclamo, el cuál sentí desde lo más profundo de mi pecho al ser consciente de que realmente Adrien era el Chat Noir idóneo que tanto me negaba a reconocer por miedo, me sobresaltó hasta a mí misma cuando contemplé el asombro reflejado en el rostro frente a mí.

-Marinette… yo…

Por unos segundos se dio un silencio bastante incómodo entre ambos. El pareció inseguro al notar como parecía querer ahora apartar la mano que reposaba aún sobre mi hombro. Yo agaché la cabeza dejándome llevar una vez más por las lágrimas… y por el corazón…

-¿Có-como puedes decirme eso cuando he estado a punto de-de verte…

No me salían las palabras. El labio me temblaba y ante el propio temor de pronunciar la palabra "muerto" me tapé la boca con la mano sana ahogando hipidos provocados por las lágrimas.

Al poco rato, sentí como se acercaba de nuevo a mí y, para mi sorpresa, me arropaba en un abrazo tierno y protector. Se había sentado a mi lado y me había rodeado desde atrás por la cintura para que quedara apoyada contra su pecho, provocando que me sintiera confortada y aliviada con el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Todo aquello teniendo siempre especial cuidado de no dañar o mover mi brazo con su cabestrillo.

Podía oler la fragancia que usaba y cuya publicidad se veía en todos los carteles a la redonda de París. Su respiración y aliento acariciaban mi sien y oído. Y el contacto de su mano en mi cintura me inundaba el estómago de cientos de mariposas traviesas deseando de más atención por su parte hacia mí.

-No puedo imaginar cómo has de sentirte en estos momentos,- Susurró de manera tan lenta y calmada, que se sintió como una nana anestesiante y tranquilizadora para el alma - y entiendo que ahora mismo tengas miedo por todo lo que ha pasado con ese akuma en tan solo cuestión de segundos… Pero te prometo, que no permitiré que te pase nada malo de nuevo… Todo estará bien…

Aún seguía llorando bajo el refugio de sus brazos, pero la mueca de angustia que tanto me aferraba en ocultar ahora se había transformado en una leve sonrisa de confort ante sus palabras de aliento.

¿Cómo podía preocuparse tanto por mí después de cómo le había gritado antes?

-Te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí… Y si te soy sincero, pese a todo lo que ha pasado, y de que me hubiera gustado que no hubieras sufrido ese encontronazo con el akuma, me alegra estar ahora contigo Marinette… Me das fuerzas para seguir y no rendirme…

-Adrien…

-No quiero que te preocupes por mí- Asumió girando un poco la cabeza para encararme de lado y sujetando con una de sus manos aquella buena que yo había dejado reposar sobre su pecho- No volveré a darle razones ni oportunidades al akuma para que se me acerque y me mantendré a salvo. Pero quiero que confíes en lo que voy hacer y en que es lo correcto.

¿Quién podría decirle que no a esos ojos esmeralda tan expresivos, vivos y con luz propia?

Lo peor era que en mi condición tampoco podía hacer mucho, y si no encontraba a Tikki o el miraculous de la destrucción menos se podría llevar a cabo.

No tuve más remedio que asentir ante las palabras de Adrien insegura, ocultándolo lo mejor que pude con una leve sonrisa. Él me correspondió y volvió a refugiar mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro con su mano, pero esta vez revolucionando mi inestable corazón con un delicado beso en la sien. Me dejó sin respiración por los segundos que duro.

-Mantente a salvo y no salgas de aquí hasta que todo haya pasado y sea seguro, ¿vale?

Se había vuelto a incorporar liberándome de su agarre y agachándose ante mí con una mano sobre mi mejilla. Su tacto se sintió extremadamente ardiente sobre mi piel, y si no fuera porque no podía pensar en nada más que en su sonrisa o en su mirada dulce y penetrante, juraría que estaba más que sonrojada ante sus atenciones.

-No me perdonaría que te pasara algo malo por el hecho de que el akuma sabe que me conoces…

-¿Me lo prometes?- Logré por fin que mis labios formularan cortando sus palabras. Mi voz sonaba irremediablemente rota.

-¿El qué?- Cuestionó sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro y acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía.

-¿Me-me prometes que estarás bien? ¿Qué…

-Te quiero…

Y fue ahí cuando creí que debía estar soñando y que aquello era producto de mi mente tras haber acabado el akuma conmigo. Porque el que Adrien me besara de aquella manera, solo se podía comparar con estar en el cielo.

Su rostro se había ido inclinado poco a poco acariciando su nariz con la mía hasta que finalmente sus labios rozaron los míos con una delicadeza tal que parecía el tacto de una pluma sobre la piel. La mano, antes sobre mi mejilla, había descendido arrastrándose por mi mentón y cuello hasta la nuca provocándome escalofríos desde lo más bajo de mi columna vertebral y provocando que inevitablemente un suspiro se escapara de entre mis labios durante un segundo mientras jugaba con mechones de mi cabello. Mi mano libre, aferrada al borde sobre su chaleco de esgrima, ascendió hasta su cuello, al que me afané como si tuviera miedo a perder el sentido cuando realmente me encontraba sentada en el suelo.

Sentía como si su cuerpo entero me rodeara con su sola presencia. Me arropaba, me sumergía en él, y perdía toda razón de mí misma deseando que aquello no acabara nunca. Al permanecer con los ojos cerrados, todas las sensaciones se multiplicaban. Y para cuando creía que no podía sentirme más atrapada por él, retuvo con sus labios mi labio inferior atrayéndome a él y a su mirada avasallante, la cual atravesaba mi alma y corazón sin piedad.

No tuve tiempo de ser consciente de la realidad cuando él finalmente se incorporó y sin volver a mirar atrás se marchó cerrando la puerta del portal en el que nos hallábamos escondidos empezando a correr hacia otro lugar.

Aún podía sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus labios contra los míos. Pero, lo que más me carcomía y me dejaba con ansías de más de él y de un nuevo beso suyo, eran las palabras que me había susurrado antes de aquello y que no había logrado interiorizar correctamente hasta entonces en mi mente.

-Te quiero…-Susurre repitiendo para mí misma sus palabras en la soledad de ese portal, intentando retener la calidez que había perdido ante su marcha y que ahora extrañaba como si hubiera pasado más tiempo del transcurrido…

¿Me-me quería?

.

.

.

**Holaaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**Cómo estáis? Porque, para ser sincera, yo también me quedaría sin respiración de estar en los pies de Marinette por la sorpresa y la emoción de todo lo acontecido. Ya avisé a algunos de mis lectores favoritos por reviews que este capítulo sería muy dulce... y espero no haber decepcionado. Si bien no es de las cosas más cucas o románticas que he escrito si que puede resultar muy pasional desde el punto de vista quizás de Adrien, o al menos eso es lo que pienso. ¿Qué opináis ustedes?**

**Siento haberme tardado un par de horas más en subir el nuevo capítulo. Tenía la cabeza metida en varias cosas hoy y se me pasó subir el capítulo a tiempo. Pero espero que me perdonéis tras este tierno capítulo. Aún nos quedan muchas cosas por enfrentar y resolver en esta historia, pero espero dejaros en esta ocasión con un buen sabor de boca.**

**Pronto llegaremos a los 50 reviews! No sabéis lo agradecida que estoy por vuestro apoyo! En cuanto lleguemos a esa cantidad subiré un capítulo extra esta semana y para los más picados... prometo que cuando lleguemos a los 100... le dedicaré un one-shot al lector que me dedique el review número 100! Os gusta la idea? Por supuesto de la temática o personajes que él o ella más desee.**

**Nos leemos pronto en el próximo capítulo de "Alma gemela",**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**


	7. Todo por ti

**_Capítulo 7 - Todo por ti_**

.

.

.

-¡AGRESTE!

Escuchar los gritos del akuma a lo lejos a medida que me iba acercando de nuevo a la isla de la Cité no sonaba muy alentador. Pero al menos había sido razonable haber podido huir antes para refugiar a Marinette de otra posible amenaza.

¿Cómo se las había apañado para aparecerse justo frente al akuma?

Lo más lógico es que hubiera estado en casa con sus padres, a salvo del peligro. Sin embargo, si hubiera estado realmente en la escuela con sus compañeros del club de arte, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera visto todo lo acontecido en el patio entre el akuma, Ladybug y mi intento de distracción al primero. Podría…

¿Podría haber sido capaz de seguirme tras ello para asegurarse de que estuviera bien o de que el akuma no me hubiera alcanzado?

Aghh… No es momento de pensar en ello aunque me gustaría. Es una duda que inevitablemente tendré que borrar de mi mente más tarde.

Ahora tenía otra prioridad en mente: mantener al akuma distraído mareándolo por la Isla de la Cité el máximo de tiempo posible hasta que apareciera Ladybug, y por supuesto… mantenerme a salvo…

"_¿Me prometes que estarás bien?"_

No sabía si había hecho bien o si era el momento oportuno… Pero Dios…

Besar a Marinette había sido como recibir un chute de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo y sentir que flotaba en el aire. Bien tenía razón ella y no era un héroe aunque lo pretendiera y quisiera hacer lo correcto; pero en aquellos momentos, teniéndola a ella como razón para seguir adelante, pasara lo que pasara luego después entre ambos, me hacía sentir como un auténtico héroe de verdad…

Cualquier miedo o inseguridad que pudiera haber albergado se desintegró de mi mente al contemplarla frente a mí, tan frágil y delicada como una flor; tan valiente, leal y honesta a veces…

Me había partido el corazón verla llorar. Marinette siempre se enfrentaba a cualquier situación para ayudar a los demás y desde que la conocía, nunca la había visto tan derrotada y temerosa de algo. ¿Cómo lograr recomponer a alguien que parecía tener el corazón y el alma rota ante lo sucedido?

Lo peor de todo, es que, en el momento en quise abrazarla para intentar animarla, la inseguridad me abrumó. Empecé a temer por no ser, yo mismo, consuelo suficiente para calmarla y hacerle que recobrara el ánimo; por no lograr que olvidara sus miedos y el hecho de que el akuma aún nos perseguía furibundo; por no aliviar el dolor de su brazo magullado…

Pero como siempre, ella con su ímpetu y carácter llegaba y me sorprendía como siempre.

No habíamos hecho nada más que llegar a ese portal a modo de refugio improvisado cuando ella empezó a recriminarme mis actos impulsivos hacia el akuma. En cierta medida, fue tierno escucharla molesta, puesto que muy pocas veces se había dirigido a mí de esa manera; excepto quizás cuando nos conocimos por primera vez por el asunto del chicle. Era un contraste raro y gustoso al mismo tiempo el escuchar a una Marinette más molesta y confusa que a Marinette tímida y dulce de siempre. Por un segundo, incluso, pensé que me sermonearía como Kagami antes de que saliese de la seguridad de la escuela. Pero no hacía más que cuestionarse por el porqué de mis actos todo el rato…

"_Si tan solo supieras que todo es por ti… No tienes idea de lo rápido que late mi corazón por ti" _pensé para mí mismo.

Creí que me moría al verla atrapada por el akuma frente a mis ojos; estuve a punto de llorar sin contención, desesperado, cuando me iba a romper la columna el akuma, no por miedo o dolor, sino por el hecho de verla sufrir por mí y por la probabilidad de no volver a verla o estar a su lado ante lo que pasara después…

¿Qué por qué le había contestado despectivo al akuma? Primero, porque así lo deseaba… y segundo, porque no quería parecer por fuera el chico roto y miedoso que realmente me identificaba por dentro. Aún recordaba el temblor de mis manos mientras corría por las calles huyendo del lugar donde se hallaba el akuma con Marinette en brazos. Adoptando esa actitud altanera podía aparentar una seguridad frente al akuma y Marinette que realmente no poseía y que anhelaba por demostrar para que no me abrumara el pánico ante todo lo acontecido; tal y como, más tarde, le pasó a Marinette una vez nos refugiamos solos.

El tener a Marinette allí, conmigo, por esos breves instantes, y notar que pese a todo lo sucedido y nuestros miedos, parecía más preocupada por mí y por mi seguridad que por lo que a ella misma le pasara… Me hizo volver a caer rendido ante ella en cuerpo y alma… Sus réplicas pasaron a ser correspondidas, por mi parte, con sonrisas de agradecimiento y un sentimiento de plenitud total. Ya no podía ocultar más mi amor por ella; el cómo me hacía sentir con su mera presencia o con el simple hecho de que susurrara mi nombre para hacerme cambiar de parecer para que no la dejara sola allí para ir a distraer al akuma…

Sus ojos eran mi cielo azul cual pájaro en busca de libertad al salir de una jaula en la que había permanecido prisionero por un largo transcurso; mi mar embravecido capaz de desbocar en sentimientos que nublaban la razón… mi luz de guía, mi sol, mi luna y todo lo que tuviera sentido.

Realmente no pensé en lo que hacía cuando la besé. Solo actué por lo que mi corazón me dictaba. Y para ser honesto, realmente no me arrepiento de nada… Por el contrario, me alegró descubrir, en lo más profundo de mí, que aquello se sentía correcto… idóneo…

El color carmín de sus mejillas, su respiración acompasada junto con la mía, el brillo transparente de sus labios y hasta la intensidad de sus pupilas dilatadas me decían más de lo que ella se hubiera podido imaginar.

No me dejaría atrapar. Eso lo tenía claro. Le había hecho una promesa antes de irme por algo. Y no pensaba dejar que me impidieran volver a estar junto a ella o a escuchar de sus labios una respuesta ante mis sentimientos fuera como fuera… ni Hawkmoth ni un akuma de turno… De eso ni hablar.

Tenía que salir como fuera posible de esta; tenía pedirle de la manera que fuera necesaria que sea algo más que "una amiga" para mí…

Porque no solo la quería…

La amaba…

Y haría cualquier cosa por ella…

-¡No te esconderás de mí para siempre muchacho! Serás todo lo escurridizo que tú quieras, pero te aseguro que cuando te coja no sentirás el suelo por el que pisas…

Las amenazas del akuma cada vez parecen escucharse más cerca de mi posición para mi alegría. Cuanto más rápido me encuentre, menos destrozos ocasionará a los alrededores. Segundos antes había pasado por la zona en la que anteriormente nos había atacado y eran notables varios hundimientos en las fachadas de los edificios colindantes así como en la calzada. La gente que nos había respaldado había corrido riesgos al atacar al villano con lo primero que tenían a mano en sus hogares y esas habían sido las consecuencias. Esperaba que no hubiera resultado nadie herido. Mi conciencia no me lo perdonaría.

Estoy a punto de llegar frente a la fachada de Notre Dame… Solo un poco más…

-Juguemos un poco más al gato y al ratón, mi querido amigo golem…-Susurré poco antes de llegar a mi destino sin esperar las consecuencias que se vendrían después…

* * *

...

* * *

-¿Marinette?

Tikki había cruzado la puerta del portal hacía ya unos minutos, llamándome preocupada. Pero yo seguía sin reaccionar. Era capaz de formular palabra alguna, muda y estática aún encogida en el lugar donde me dejó el responsable de mi corazón desbocado…

-_Te quiero…_

Me-me…

¡Agh! Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarlo en mi cabeza, ¿cómo iba a ser todo aquello posible? ¿Cómo es tan siquiera posible de que haya pasado?

El chico del que llevaba perdidamente enamorada desde que me entregó su paraguas un día tormentoso de lluvia al salir de la escuela; el mismo que era todo bondad y caballerosidad; el mismo dispuesto a dar todo por lo que considera justo… había cambiado en un solo día toda mi perspectiva de él.

Había actuado impulsivo y valiente cuando la situación lo ameritaba; alocado y desenvuelto; seguro y… protector…

Había estado constantemente pendiente de que me encontrara bien tanto física como emocionalmente… ¡Y había estado a punto de dar su propia vida con tal de librarme del akuma!

¡Se suponía que yo era la heroína que iba a salvarle al principio del día! ¿Cómo habían girado tanto las tornas? ¿En qué momento había pasado de ser un chico normal víctima de la persecución de un akuma… a ser mi héroe?

Mis miedos e inseguridades con respecto a que él fuera un digno Chat Noir se volvían contra mí… al igual que mis propios sentimientos…

¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Para susto de Tikki, quién aún me llamaba insistente al no lograr captar mi atención, me golpeé con las mejillas de manera ruidosa con las palmas de ambas manos.

-¡AY!

Mi quejido de dolor fue producido más por las punzadas de mi brazo entumecido y herido que por el propio golpe en la cara. Y eso, solo provocó que mi vista se perdiera en el brazo tratado por Adrien tiempo antes y en la realidad de que todo lo vivido no había sido producto de mi imaginación.

-¿Marinette, te encuentras bien?

Tikki se posó sobre mis rodillas mientras me contemplaba con una leve mueca que demostraba, claramente, su preocupación ante mi estado ausente.

-Tikki…-Logré formular al fin acariciándola con mi mano buena con suavidad.

-Estaba preocupada por ti- Continuó la pequeña- Cuando nos separamos por esa tormenta de tierra y polvo volé demasiado lejos y no supe cómo encontrarte.

-¿Cómo lograste dar conmigo al fin?- Cuestioné intrigada.

-Sobrevolé la isla y al dar con el akuma os encontré a ti y a Adrien. Después os seguí hasta aquí. Esperé hasta que vi a Adrien marcharse para venir a buscarte.

El tiempo estaba a nuestra contra, y debíamos de darnos prisa en superar la contrarreloj que se nos avecinaba si no queríamos que el akuma arrasara con toda la ciudad en su desesperación por atrapar a Adrien o a cualquier inocente en su punto de mira. Pero aún sentía que yacía en un letargo del que no podía despertar.

-Tikki… No me… No me siento segura de lo que hacer…- Logré confesar ante la mirada llena de dudas de mi querida kwami- Han pasado tantas cosas que… Creo que no soy capaz de procesarlo todo… Mucho menos de enfrentar esto sola… A ese akuma yo sola…

Me encogí de brazos como pude al sentir que me faltaban fuerzas y que unas inmensas ganas de llorar me inundaban.

-¿Y dejarás que tus miedos te dominen ahora Marinette?- Formuló mi pequeña amiga con firmeza y seriedad sorprendiéndome- No eres una cobarde; nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás. Me lo demostraste el primer día que enfrentaste a Stone Heart por herir a tu mejor amiga y se lo has demostrado a toda París y hasta a Hawkmoth cada vez que derrotas a un villano nuevo. Ya sea difícil o no nunca te has amedrentado. Esa es tu verdadera yo, la chica a la cual todos quieren y por la cual, ahora mismo, Adrien está dando todo para que ese akuma no la hiera. ¿Vas a dejarle solo cuando ahora es él el que te necesita? ¿Vas a abandonar todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora por ti misma cuando todos te necesitan, Ladybug?

Sus palabras veraces y honestas fueron como una caída desde la nube y de mi prisión en mí misma a la realidad. Recuerdos de todos mis tropiezos, golpes y derrotas hasta el momento llenaron los huecos vacíos de mi memoria y me respaldaron junto con el respaldo de Tikki.

Ya tendría tiempo de reaccionar y asimilar todo después. Debía de ser consciente de que no era una chica normal. Era Ladybug, con o sin la máscara, y había gente que necesitaba mi ayuda…

Adrien me necesitaba…

-Tienes razón Tikki,-respondí con la toda la confianza posible e incorporándome de mi lugar.- No es momento de palidecer. No vamos a dejar que Hawkmoth se salga con la suya, ¿a que no?- Manifesté con confianza guiñándole un ojo a Tikki.

-¡Claro que no!-Me correspondió con entusiasmo.

-¿Estás respuesta para darle de su propia medicina a ese pedazo de roca?

-Cuenta con ello Marinette- Manifestó la kwami de la buena suerte abrazándose a mi mejilla con cariño- Pero, tu brazo…

-Podré desenvolverme bien si tengo cuidado… No te preocupes…-Dije quitándome con pesar el remiendo que había improvisado Adrien para mí.- Solo vamos a tener que resolver un pequeño problema antes…

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestionó interrogante Tikki.

-No solo te perdí a ti durante la tormenta de polvo… Me temo que el cofre con el miraculous de la destrucción también salió volando por los aires…

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¡Eso es muy grave Marinette! –Exclamó preocupada mi pequeña compañera.

-No sé cómo le haremos para encontrarlo pero tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes. Si no lo hacemos, quién sabe lo que podría suceder si cayese en malas manos…

-O incluso lo que podría suceder si cayera en manos del akuma o de Hawkmoth…

-Media batalla contra él entonces estaría perdida… y no podemos permitirlo… ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

El cosquilleo burbujeante de la transformación me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies en un instante tras haber desaparecido Tikki en el interior de mis aretes. Palpé después con cuidado mi brazo magullado con la mano sana para comprobar su estado antes de hacer movimientos brucos.

-Ah…

Era incómoda al mismo tiempo que ardiente la sensación de ejercer presión sobre este pese a poder moverlo con naturalidad aparentemente. Tendría que ser precavida al momento de realizar movimientos bruscos o a la hora de manejar mi yo-yo al trasladarme. Pero tendría que lidiar con ella aunque me costara.

-No, no voy a dejar que los esfuerzos de Adrien por conseguirme tiempo se desperdicien.- Me convencí a mí misma saliendo después con precaución del lugar en el que me hallaba aún recluida asegurándome de no ser vista por nadie.- Tengo que salir ya y encontrar ese miraculous- Terminé de susurrar cogiendo impulso y trasladándome con un giro de yo-yo hacia el tejado de los edificios de enfrente con una sola mano.

Corrí por los tejados lo más ligera y veloz, esquivando chimeneas, terrazas e incluso coches que habían volado hasta allí, producto de las sacudidas del villano, hasta tener en el punto de mira la isla de la Cité. Aquella zona de la ciudad, usualmente transitada por lugareños y sobre todo por turistas, hubiera permanecido sumergida en la más absoluta desolación y silencio si no fuera por el sonido de las aguas de la corriente del Sena y los propios temblores y derrumbes provocados por el akuma y cuyo epicentro se encontraba ciertamente por la zona de Notre Dame.

Si bien la tormenta de arena que provocó que perdiera el cofre con el miraculous no fue muy intensa o poderosa, solo tenía dos posibles lugares en donde poder encontrar el objeto perdido: en alguna parte de la propia isla en la que se desencadenaba todo, o por la zona circundante a esta, es decir, por el curso del Sena. Y de ser correcta la última posibilidad, corría el riesgo de que el río se hubiera llevado corriente abajo el miraculous empeorando las probabilidades de encontrarlo.

Me apenaba tener que recurrir a mis poderes para encontrar el prodigio antes que para enfrentar al villano. Pero no había otra manera de localizarlo a tiempo. Esperaba encontrarlo rápido y hallar una solución lo más pronto posible para derrotar al villano antes de perder nuevamente mi transformación.

-¡Lucky Charm!- Exclamé lanzando mi arma al aire con mi extremidad sana.

Pero mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al visualizar algo entre mis manos después que no tenía conexión alguna con lo que deseaba o con lo que realmente necesitaba.

-¿Una llave inglesa? ¿Enserio?- Exclamé frustrada como de costumbre ante mi magia.

Hoy no era precisamente el día como para realizar demasiadas locuras bajo la firma de Ladybug, ya fuera porque se fueran a complicar demasiado, o porque no tenía ni tiempo o apoyo suficiente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer con esto?

-¡AGRESTE!

Oh no…

-¡ADRIEN!- Grité asustada al escuchar los gritos embravecidos del akuma dirigidos hacia el rubio desde la lejanía.

Agarré con lo fuerza que tenía la herramienta obtenida con mi brazo herido y salté presurosa en dirección hacia la isla con ayuda de mi yo-yo por uno de los puentes de acceso al lugar.

"_Que no lo haya atrapado por favor, que no lo haya atrapado…" _me repetía mentalmente a modo de mantra para tranquilizarme.

Si las cosas se precipitaban tendría que cambiar de prioridades… Primero detener al akuma con lo que tenía; y después hallar el miraculous de la destrucción…

-¡No te esconderás de mí para siempre muchacho! –Escuché la última exclamación del villano una vez logré alcanzar el lugar donde se hallaba saltando de un edificio a otro edificio. Tras esconderme, oculta bajo la sombra de una de las torres campanario de Notre Dame, pude apreciar con más detenimiento al villano, el cual permanecía de pie a la expectativa en medio de la explanada frente al frontal de la catedral.-Serás todo lo escurridizo que tú quieras, pero te aseguro que cuando te coja no sentirás el suelo por el que pisas…

Todo parecía para mi tranquilidad en absoluta calma a su alrededor. Y no había, aparentemente, rastro alguno de Adrien por el lugar. Exhalé mis miedos con un suspiro al notar aquello, y después seguí observando cuidadosamente al villano. Si tan solo pudiera acercarme un poco más… ¿podría ser capaz de averiguar por fin el lugar donde escondía su akuma?

Aunque…

¿Eh?

Un momento…

El voluminoso cuerpo rocoso de este, su tamaño y la magnitud de sus poderes me habían llevado a perder de vista un pequeño detalle en su anatomía… ¡Sus pies estaban recubiertos por un tipo de plantilla o suela! ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Cuando nos atrapó antes y aplastó a Adrien con uno de sus pies debí de darme cuenta; pero estaba más preocupada por el rubio que por mirar en detalle los pies del akuma.

-Por eso a pesar de la presión que ejerció el akuma Adrien no resultó tan magullado de su aplastamiento cuando escapamos… Porque no eran las rocas que forman su cuerpo lo que recaía sobre él, sino la suela…-Susurré para mí misma comprendiéndolo todo al fin.

Con aquello en sus pies es que debía de ocasionar seguramente sus tan temibles terremotos y con suerte ahí encontraría escondido el akuma… Pero, ¿cómo lograba llegar hasta ahí ahora y purificar la mariposa contaminada yo sola?

Salté con cuidado y sigilosamente hasta la parte más alta del campanario y contemplé dudosa el Lucky Charm en mis manos al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba rápidamente la zona en busca de otro objeto de apoyo. Debía de aprovechar que el villano aún no me había visto y que me daba la espalda. Si al menos lograba dar con algo con lo que pudiera conseguir tumbarlo en el suelo o con los pies al aire para tenerle bajo control…

Pero cualquier posibilidad de trazar un buen plan se fue al garete cuando mis aretes sonaron alertando del tiempo que me restaba de transformación. Aquello, debido al atronador silencio que rodeaba la explanada en la que nos hallábamos, provocó que el akuma descubriera mi posición y que de un zapatazo provocara una de las sacudidas más intensas que había sentido hasta el momento.

-¡AH!

Inevitablemente perdí el equilibrio y me aferré como pude como mi mano buena a uno de los rebordes del campanario antes de sufrir una caída de 70 metros de altura. No podía alzar el otro brazo aunque lo quisiera, mi yo-yo se me había escapado de entre las manos cayendo sobre el tejado lateral del edificio y para peor situación, el Lucky Charm había caído estruendosamente contra el suelo… en una caída que probablemente podría sufrir yo misma muy pronto si no hallaba una solución a mi situación y rápido.

-¡Al fin te dignas por aparecer, Ladybug! Me conformaré contigo por ahora en función de la cobardía de cierto adolescente… -Se jactó el akuma mientras caminaba parsimoniosamente hasta quedar a pocos metros de distancia de la fachada de la catedral contemplándome.

Tenía que distraerlo de alguna manera; encontrar alguna forma de recuperar mi posición o al menos de llegar al suelo de una pieza… Si tan solo no se me hubiera escapado de entre las manos el yo-yo…

La mirada del akuma se ilumino por unos instantes cuando se formó ante su rostro la máscara violácea de Hawkmoth. Mis sentidos se alertaron, y temí que provocara otro ataque del que no saldría ilesa inevitablemente.

-Hawkmoth se impacienta Ladybug, ¿por qué no me entregas tu miraculous y acabamos con esto? No creo que puedas aguantar mucho más con un brazo roto.- Rio con sarna ante lo último dicho- Pude notarlo perfectamente en tu cara contraída cuando peleamos en la escuela.

-Si crees que te voy a dar tan fácilmente mi miraculous, Lythos, es que tú no me conoces bien.-Aseveré segura y desafiándole sin demostrar miedo alguno no perdiendo contacto visual- Dile a Hawkmoth que si tanto quiero un miraculous nuevo que se conforme con el que tiene, ¡porque pronto no tendrá ni ese!

Estaba furiosa, frustrada y adolorida…Mi mente parecía ralentizada, y la mirada constante y divertida del akuma estaba empezando a cansarme desde que apareció hoy en el día. Ahora entendía un poco la causa por la que Adrien respondió de esa manera tan condescendiente y desafiante al akuma en dos ocasiones anteriores.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? ¿Qué te parece si comprobamos como queda un insecto como tú tras una caída a tanta altura? ¡Te aplastaré!

-¡NO!- Grité inevitablemente e impotente mientras el villano aplastaba con fuerza el suelo por el que pisaba y arrasaba con un rápido movimiento de puño la fachada frontal de la catedral más emblemática de París.

Trozos de piedra, cemento y polvo volaron por los aires ante la combinación de ambos ataques, y muchos de los elementos decorativos del edificio se resquebrajaron o desmoronando cayendo con fuertes estruendos al suelo. Observé, casi a cámara lenta, como pináculo al que yo me sostenía segundos antes se agrietaba y rompía en pedazos mientras yo caía de espaldas al resto del mundo y sin posibilidad a hacer nada más…

El cielo azul era lo único en lo que podía fijar mi mirada en esos instantes. Tenía la garganta seca, e instantes antes de sentir la dura caída contra el duro pavimento dejé de gritar inútilmente.

.

.

.

**Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**Antes que nada, os pido perdón por no haber subido ese capítulo especial que os prometí para mediados de semana por motivo de los 50 reviews de este fanfic. Una serie de compromisos fuera de casa me han tenido desconectada. Pero, si os soy sincera, me alegra no haberlo hecho porque os habría dejado a más de uno o una desesperados con este final.**

**¿Qué os han parecido las reacciones de ambos tras la confesión de Adrien? ¿Se salvará Ladybug de este infortunio? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Adrien?**

**La historia cada vez se vuelve más interesante! Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo y aunque tarde, prometo compensaros de alguna manera por lo de los 50 reviews, ¿llegaremos a este ritmo a los 100? ¿Tenéis alguna propuesta para hacer la dinámica mejor? Estoy encantada de escuchar vuestras valoraciones sobre la historia.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "Alma gemela".**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**


	8. Confía en mí

**_Capítulo 8 _\- Confía en mí**

.

.

.

No sabía si mágicamente iba a salir de esta… pero ya me sentía derrotada…

Le había fallado al maestro Fu al perder el miraculous de la destrucción; le había fallado a París por no protegerla de Hawkmoth como prometí; le había fallado a mis padres por mentirles; le había fallado a Tikki por terminar perdiendo ahora la confianza en mí misma… Y le había fallado a Adrien…

Sus palabras eran lo último que resonaba en mi cabeza antes de darlo todo por perdido…

"_Mantente a salvo y no salgas de aquí hasta que todo haya pasado y sea seguro, ¿vale?"_

"_No me perdonaría que te pasara algo malo…"_

…

"_Te quiero…"_

_-Adrien…_

Su nombre se escapó de mis labios de forma inconsciente.

Su sonrisa, sus relucientes ojos esmeralda y sus palabras, siempre llenas de sentimiento, inundaron cada uno de mis pensamientos en ese instante.

Nada más me rodeaba, nada más me importaba…

Y para cuando creía que daría de bruces contra el suelo, inconsciente ante el impacto con un último recuerdo suyo en mi mente… Algo me atrapó.

Con un agarre firme en el aire, mi cuerpo entero se sacudió ante la impresión y el frenazo abrupto. Una exclamación de sobresalto escapó de mis labios sin contención. No vi venir nada de aquello. Y con los ojos cerrados, insegura y sorprendida, me aferré como pude a aquello que detuvo mi caída sin saber cómo ni de qué se trataba exactamente.

Poco después, solo podía sentir nuevamente la brisa suave del viento contra mi rostro. Mi ritmo cardíaco, para entonces raquítico, se calmó y fui capaz de perder la tensión que mi cuerpo entero había retenido. Mientras me desplazaba a no sabía dónde, noté entonces con más detenimiento como alguien me había atrapado entre sus brazos y me sostenía. Después me vi liberada y depositada con absoluta delicadeza sobre uno de los tejados circundantes a la zona, a resguardo del akuma.

El reflejo de la luz solar de aquel día se vio opacado ante mis ojos en aquel momento cuando alcé la mirada y con los ojos finalmente abiertos vi al causante de mi salvación. Mis manos habían acabado reposadas contra el pecho formado y plano de un chico con traje de cuero negro. Mis ojos se perdieron, llenos de curiosidad y fascinación desconocidas, en unas profundas pupilas negras, rajadas y felinas, y unos iris verdes que recordaban al color de la primavera. La máscara negra que ocultaba su rostro y las orejas de gato entre los mechones rebeldes de su desenfrenada melena rubia tampoco pasaron desapercibidas especialmente.

Creo que fue tal la impresión que causó en mí que no fui consciente de que, pese a que me había liberado por fin de su agarre estilo nupcial, aún permanecía entre sus brazos, y de una forma especialmente protectora. Mientras nos perdíamos cada uno en la mirada del otro de una forma… para nada amistosa a ojos de cualquiera, los gritos rabiosos y lejanos del akuma cuestionándose dónde nos habíamos escondido de nuevo fueron lo que terminó por bajarme a la realidad.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a asimilar lo sucedido, eso estaba claro. Había pasado de asumir que moriría aplastada contra el suelo o que me quebraría la columna en una caída mortal, a ser salvada por… ¿la versión masculina de Cat-woman?

De puntillas frente a él, debido a la diferencia de altura entre ambos y a una distancia ciertamente poco prudente mientras aún me sostenía por los antebrazos, sentí cierto estupor y vergüenza al notar que me sonreía de forma encantadora sin dejar de desconectar sus ojos de los míos.

-Miauch, esa caída prometía doler. Menos mal que los gatos siempre sabemos caer de pie, ¿no crees, my lady?- Comentó el chico gatuno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y… atrapante…

…

Espera, ¿qué?

¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!

Me separé al instante, insegura y sonrojada, pese a la clara muestra de confusión en su mirada. No me parecía peligroso en lo absoluto y me acababa de salvar la vida… pero…

¿Acaso se trataba de…

-¿Qui-quién eres?- Logré formular aclarando mi garganta e intentando no mostrar mucha desconfianza o inseguridad en mi tono de voz; permaneciendo neutral.

-Mmm…-Permaneció por unos segundos pensativo, mirando a la nada y con la mano posada en su mentón. Finalmente, su mirada terminó por iluminarse y, chocando uno de sus puños con la palma de la otra mano, me acabó contestando.

-Chat Noir- Se presentó tendiéndome su mano para estrecharla con la mía de forma amistosa al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo- Llámame Chat Noir. Creo que a partir de ahora seremos algo así como compañeros de pelea por lo que me han contado.

-¿Cómo?- Cuestioné aún abrumada y confusa entrecerrando los ojos ante la soltura y el desparpajo del chico frente a mí.

Alguien… alguien cualquiera… un civil inocente más de la calle… ¿había terminado cogiendo el cofre con el miraculous de la destrucción que había perdido?

Quería mantener la calma mientras me dedicaba a observar sin descaro alguno de arriba abajo al nuevo y supuesto superhéroe mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico ante la magnitud de la situación. Seguramente encontró el cofre con el miraculous y Plagg supuso, al encontrarse solo, que él sería su nuevo portador.

-"¡El maestro Fu me va a matar!" -Me planteé histérica por un instante mentalmente- "Siempre me ha insistido en la importancia que tenía la elección del portador de este miraculous. Es uno de los elementales junto al mío a fin de cuentas. Y además, si el chico que ahora lo posee no es el indicado, podría estar en problemas…"

Me mordí el labio levemente mientras le escrutaba con la mirada de arriba y abajo. Mil cosas quisieron pasar por mi cabeza en aquel momento mientras dudaba insegura de corresponderle el gesto al muchacho, que aún extendía su mano hacia mí.

-Bueno, en fin…-Intentó explicarse con cierta timidez haciéndome dudar de si desconfiar finalmente de él o no. Retrayendo su mano para agitarse el cabello, formuló de nuevo sus palabras- …mi-mi kwami no entró en muchos detalles al respecto, pero por lo que pude entender, necesitas ayuda con ese villano. – Intentó explicarse retomando a medida que hablaba más seguridad en su tono de voz- Y quiero ayudar de la mejor forma que pueda. Así que, si puedo echarte una pata en algo, cuenta conmigo.

Su expresión confiada se entremezclaba con cierta inseguridad clara en su forma de hablar a mi parecer. Pero, fue su muestra de superarse a sí mismo y de querer ayudar, aun no sabiendo cómo, lo que terminó por turbarme emocionalmente…

Podía sentirme identificada con él porque así mismo es como me sentía en cada batalla… porque así mismo es como me sentí desde la primera vez que enfrenté a un akuma… a Stone Heart.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- Le cuestioné seria y firme colocando ambas manos sobre mi cintura mientras su expresión cambiaba desde el rechazo, la decepción y la timidez hasta la sorpresa y la determinación.

Y eso último me gustó en su mirada.

Era algo que a todos los que habíamos portado un miraculous hasta ahora nos caracterizaba.

-¿Cómo sé que no has tomado el miraculous que tienes ahora solo por el hecho de vivir una aventura como un héroe más de los que lees en historias de ficción o en la televisión?- Volví a cuestionar en alto y sin vacilar para conocer su respuesta… retándole.

-Porque esto es la vida real. - Aseveró alzando el puño en alto frente a su rostro con valor en la mirada- Porque esto no es un juego y no podemos arriesgar la vida de nadie más. Precisamente es por eso por lo que no quiero ser un héroe. No quiero reconocimiento, solo quiero ayudar a la gente.-Respondió con auténtica preocupación en la mirada. - A cada segundo que yo vacilo en actuar, alguien que me importa puede necesitar mi ayuda… Y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al respecto cuando tengo la oportunidad en la palma de mi mano.

Apretó el puño en donde portaba su miraculous para resaltar su afirmación, y fue entonces que fui consciente de algo particular tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada.

"_Los demás también debemos de dar algo de nuestra parte y enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos ante la adversidad. Si nos dejamos vencer, entonces sería cuando Hawkmoth finalmente ganaría. Y créeme, no pienso dejar que gane"_

Si bien no eran las mismas palabras, su discurso era muy similar… su determinación… esas profundas cuencas verdes…

-No puede ser…-Susurré con sospecha e incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó ahora de vuelta confundido Chat Noir.

-Qu-quiero –Mi lengua se trabó sin que yo lo quisiera quiero decir que-que es muy admirable esa forma de pensar…-Me justifiqué veloz gesticulando de forma involuntaria en el proceso sin remedio…

-¿Admirable?- Se planteó en voz alta. Después negó con la cabeza y me mostró una sonrisa aparentemente sincera - No creo que sea algo admirable. Más bien es algo involuntario.-Se justificó con modestia- No puedo evitar querer ayudar a la gente que quiero. Y creo que es algo que todos compartimos en menor o mayor medida. No hay que dejar que el miedo nos venza. - Respaldó con contundencia- A decir verdad, tú me enseñaste a valorar eso desde que te vi actuar como heroína por primera vez desde el televisor de mi casa. El valor que tuviste al enfrentar a tantos akumas tú sola frente a Hawkmoth desde el principio es algo realmente sí creo que fue y es algo admirable.

Mi garganta se secó ante su última frase. Sus palabras terminaron por robarme la capacidad de hablar por la boca. Creí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho y que mi respiración terminaría por fallarme. Porque sin que Chat Noir lo supiera, había acabado por tocar un tema ante el cual no había caído hasta ese momento.

Me comprendía… Parecía entenderme perfectamente… Y ahora que poseía el miraculous de la destrucción, me complementaba… Acaso…

¿Acaso… el destino había acabado eligiendo por mí?

…

¿Era él… mi **alma gemela**?

…

Pe-pero…

¿Y qué pasaba entonces con Adrien?

¿Y mis sentimientos por él?

Acaso la decisión que iba a tomar con respecto al miraculous de la destrucción originalmente… ¿no era la correcta?

Extrañamente sentía que recién había terminado por hallar algo que necesitaba como el aire al respirar y que nunca había anhelado. No sabía qué debía de hacer o sentir al respecto…

A primera vista, el actual portador de Chat parecía perfecto para el miraculous de la destrucción. Tanto su forma de pensar como su rápida intervención para apoyarme en la batalla me habían impresionado. Parecía que después de todo no debía de preocuparme por haber hallado o no un portador idóneo para Plagg…

Pero en un pequeño rinconcito de mi mente y mi corazón, mi orgullo aún seguía deseando que Adrien hubiera sido la persona que estuviera dispuesta a darlo todo por mí de aquella manera. Era egoísta y lo asumía. Mis miedos e inseguridades habían hecho mella en mí y por eso la situación había terminado por desembocar de aquella manera.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás… Para bien o para mal, "Chat Noir" era mi nuevo compañero de batallas contra Hawkmoth, y en el fondo, deseaba que llegáramos a estrechar buenos lazos.

Tenía un buen presentimiento al verle a los ojos.

-Cha-Chat Noir…-Logré articular con una mano en puño sobre mi pecho.

-Sé que esta responsabilidad es muy grande y que no soy el primero que te ayuda en este tipo de situaciones. Así que si es necesario, te devolveré el miraculous cuando todo acabe si quieres. Pero por favor, déjame ayudarte por esta vez.- Manifestó interrumpiéndome y captando mi atención cuando noté cierta aflicción en su tono.- Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser un héroe que valga la pena; que aun siendo un impulsivo o un inconsciente a veces, pueda llegar a romper las cadenas que lo atan para proteger a los suyos… No dejaré que ese akuma vuelva a lastimar a alguien que me importa…

La ferocidad de su última premisa…

Quise sonreír inconscientemente mientras alzaba la mirada para contemplarle con una determinación que antes no poseía. Quizás… la decisión de portador no era tan errada…

El destino puede dar muchas vueltas a la vida, y eso era algo que me había enseñado el maestro Fu durante mucho tiempo. De no ser así… jamás hubiera llegado a ser de hecho Ladybug.

-No-no soy alguien a quien debas admirar… Chat, yo…

Los gritos del furibundo akuma rompieron mi hilo cuando nos vimos amenazados por trozos perdidos de la fachada superior derruida de la catedral que volaban en nuestra dirección. Por instinto, me giré hacia estos y palpé mi cintura en busca de mi yo-yo para escudarme de estos. Pero para mi mala suerte, no recordé que lo había perdido anteriormente al tropezar sobre el tejado de Notre Dame. Después, fue sorprendente ver cómo, en cuestión de centésimas de segundo prácticamente, Chat Noir se había colocado frente a mí, tomando su arma con forma de bastón metálico de su espalda y nos había cubierto a ambos de la lluvia de cuerpos rocosos girándolo a modo de escudo.

-¡Mantente detrás de mí, Ladybug! ¡Yo te cubro! –Gritó ante el ruido de los impactos de piezas más grandes sobre el tejado en el que habíamos acabado aterrizando en torno a los alrededores de la zona ajardinada junto a la catedral.

-¡Tenemos que bajar de aquí! No podemos dejar que dañe con sus ataques los edificios. Aún hay gente dentro y Notre Dame estaba llena de gente refugiada por la alerta akuma. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que los civiles están bien- Exclamé sosteniendo sus hombros tras él captando su atención.

Noté como sus orejas gatunas se agitaban en mi dirección tras hablar y con el ruido de los impactos.

-Acaso…-Me contempló sorprendido y a la expectativa.

Comprendí al instante lo que pensaba y, sin poder remediarlo, asentí con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que tenía a su duda sin formular.

-Espero que me ayudes con este akuma y con los que vengan, Chat Noir- Afirmé presionando su hombro sin perder contacto con su mirada- Es divertido frustrar los planes de Hawkmoth, pero algo de compañía gatuna creo que no me vendría mal a partir de ahora.

La emoción que habían provocado mi respuesta en Chat se veía reflejada en su rostro. Era como si hubiera recibido un regalo de Papá Noel en Navidades, y al mismo tiempo se mostraba firme y seguro. Definitivamente tenía madera de héroe.

-¡Miauravilloso, my lady!- Exclamó girando la mirada al frente y contrarrestando un nuevo proyectil rocoso. Separó en dos su bastón con agilidad y destreza sorprendentes y las lanzó con efecto búmeran bastante peculiar que confundió al propio akuma con algún que otro montón de roca devuelto hacia él.

-¡Wuau! ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso? Se supone que es la primera vez que portas un miraculous, ¿cómo te manejas tan bien con tu arma? –Manifesté con clara sorpresa y asombro.

-Eh, bueno yo… digamos que se me da bien la lucha con espadas.

-¿Espadas?- Dudé ante su respuesta, pero entonces - ¡Cuidado, agáchate!

Reaccioné rápido para mayor suerte nuestra y le empujé cayendo los dos al suelo. Un enorme bloque de piedra y cemento que nos doblaba en tamaño acabó sobrepasando nuestras cabezas por un poco hasta quedar hundido entre las tejas laterales del edificio.

-E-eso ha estado muy cerca- dijo Chat aclarándose el nudo de la garganta y quizás todavía algo turbado ante el sobresalto que nos acabábamos de llevar. – Aún no tengo ganas de convertirme en puré de gato.

-Ni que lo digas, el puré de mariquita no ha de tener tampoco muy buena pinta- Contesté incorporándome y tendiéndole mi mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

De cuclillas y sin ser vistos desde la calle por el akuma, señalé con gestos uno de los extremos del borde del tejado. Sus ojos parecieron abrirse ante la comprensión de mi mímica y asintió arrastrándose hasta el lugar indicado mientras que yo le imitaba hacia el extremo contrario del edificio.

De aquella manera y en equipo, ambos teníamos un mejor panorama de la situación. Lythos parecía desesperarse por momentos lanzando cada vez más cuerpos rocosos a todas partes sin excepción. Había dejado de espaldas la catedral y pude notar como algunos agentes de la policía daban instrucciones a algunos ciudadanos para salir de la catedral aprovechando la distracción del akuma. Si no le frenábamos, el riesgo que correrían esos civiles sería demasiado alto. Debíamos acabar con esto antes de que terminara por arrasar con toda la Isla de la Cité, y después con el resto de París hasta dar con nosotros y llevándose consigo a gente inocente

-¿Alguna sugerencia?-Cuestionó con voz baja el portador gatuno para que yo solo pudiera ser capaz de escucharle o entenderle- Si volvemos a pisar tierra para frenar sus movimientos, no aguantaremos en pie más de un asalto con los terremotos que prrrovoca, y si no lo hacemos la gente de ahí abajo será su prrróximo objetivo- Se justificó el chico gatuno como queriendo imitar el ronroneo de un auténtico gato.

¿Enserio? ¿Humor gatuno en esta situación?

En otra ocasión hubiera mostrado mi claro descontento ante aquello. Pero irónicamente y para ser sincera… su expresión cómica y guasona me hacía gracia. Enarqué una ceja ante su burlesca provocación intentando ocultar malamente la mueca divertida de mis labios mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Aquello aligeraba un poco el pesado ambiente de la batalla y realmente calmaba mi nerviosismo y tensión. Era reconfortante en cierta medida.

Realmente era un buen contrapeso para mí y sentía que nuestro trabajo en equipo podía funcionar bien si nos lo proponíamos.

Sin detenerme mucho más a pensar en otras cosas, alcé después la vista sobre el tejado apoyando una de mis manos sobre el borde para poder así analizar la situación mejor. Si bien nos hallábamos a unos cien metros de distancia del akuma, teníamos una posición ventajosa por el momento gracias a la altura. Al echar un vistazo hacia la catedral, vi como mi yo-yo y el lucky charm, ambos rojos y con puntos negros claramente distintivos a la lejanía, yacían sobre el tejado de la catedral o tirado frente a la fachada frontal del monumento respectivamente.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Entrégame tu miraculous si no quieres que París acabe derruída!

-¿Y no has pensado, querido amigo, que al estar hecho tú también de piedra como algunos edificios, también puedes ser derruido por nosotros?- Contesté en respuesta sin dejarme amedrentar ni ver ante una clara estrategia trazada en mi cabeza.

-¡Vaya! My lady sacó las garras- Rio el rubio correspondiendo a mi gesto de desenvoltura y confianza tomando esta vez postura de lucha junto a mí.- ¿Acaso se te ocurrió algo al fin?

Asentí ante su cuestión y me acerqué hasta su posición terminando por apoyar una de mis manos sobre su hombro.

-¿Confías en mí?-Le contesté con una nueva pregunta alzando instintivamente mi otra mano con el puño cerrado hacia él. Me sentí satisfecha y confiada cuando correspondió a mi gesto chocando por uno de sus puños contra el mío.

-Nos has salvado a mí y a todos en París desde siempre. Apostaría mis nueve vidas de gato por ti- Aseguro con tal firmeza y contundencia que me dejó sin aliento.

Realmente me respaldaba y creía de manera ciega en mí. Y eso era verdaderamente de agradecer.

-Entonces confío en que hagas temblar el suelo por el que piso, chaton- Respondí divertida, emocionada y bastante alegre ante su confesión, apartándome de él incorporándome al final. Después, lanzándome después a la carrera, salté de edificio en edificio en dirección opuesta a su posición

-¡Un terremoto de máxima magnitud para la señorita! Tus deseos son órdenes, my lady– Exclamó mientras le escuchaba de lejos y me alejaba en dirección hacia la catedral para ir en busca de mi arma y del lucky charm.

El chico, lleno de adrenalina y tomando carrerilla, saltó sin repatos en caída libre hasta el akuma tras ser impulsado con su bastón, y cayó clavando la caída con un flip flap que me dejó boquiabierta tras verlo de refilón.

Mis otros compañeros de batalla anteriores habían dudado de sí mismos siempre al principio y después habían vuelto a recuperar el optimismo y la fuerza de superación tras ser yo quién les incentivaba. Alya, Nino o Chloe eran tan héroes como yo o como Chat Noir ahora; pero a diferencia de estos, el chico de negro que peleaba junto a mí hoy demostraba una capacidad de superación y voluntad propias que sobrepasaban mis expectativas.

¿Quién me diría que al perder el miraculous de la destrucción Plagg acabaría encontrando a un portador tan valiente y único?

No había duda de que era un digno portador de miraculous tras escuchar sus palabras. Un akuma o una ilusión de las creadas tiempo atrás por Hawkmoth no podrían alcanzar ese nivel de realismo.

Teniendo su apoyo, podía concentrarme en asegurar la zona de Notre Dame y recuperar tanto mi yo-yo como esa dichosa llave inglesa mientras él trataba con el akuma.

Beep, beep…

Aunque debía darme prisa en ejecutar mi plan si no quería que se descubriera mi identidad en el peor momento y que todos acabáramos molidos o por los suelos.

.

.

.

**Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**Por fin llegamos a la parte que tanto habíais estado deseando muchos y muchas! Se hizo tardar, pero finalmente nuestro querido héroe gatuno hizo su aparición magistral para salvar el día. Me encantó escribir sus diálogos "felinomenales" al fin en este capítulo. **

**(Anécdota: Sus chistes gatunos en los nuevos capítulos recién estrenados esta semana en español me partieron de la risa en más de una ocasión; para ser más precisa, en el de Oni-chan)**

**¿Cómo habrá llegado a parar finalmente el prodigio de la destrucción a manos de "este" chico? ¿Veremos próximamente a Plagg? ¿Saldrán Ladybug y Chat Noir de esta salvando a todos y antes de perder su transformación?**

**Eso solo lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo de "Alma gemela". Mil gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo incondicional. Espero que las próximas entregas os emocionen tanto como hasta ahora las otras lo han llegado a hacer.**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(PD. Alguien está igual de ansioso y emocionado por los nuevos capítulos de hoy y este sábado? Miraculer y Timetagger? ¿Cómo serán nuestros héroes con prodigios diferentes? ¿Y en el futuro con un nuevo villano a la carga? ¡No puedo esperar!)_


	9. Me complementas

_**Capítulo 9 –**_ Me complementas

.

.

.

Aún no me creía todo lo que estaba pasando. Y lo peor no era eso… sino que no podía pararme ahora a plantearme nada porque, de no ser así, acabaría de nuevo siendo aplastado por el golem de roca frente a mí.

No tenía deseos de volver a revivir lo acontecido tiempo atrás cuando nos atrapó a Marinette y a mí….

Marinette… ¿Estará bien?

-¡Te aplastaré!

Mejor sería que pensase menos y actuase más… o al menos por el momento.

-¡Yo que tú tendría cuidado amigo! Mi sensei me enseñó que ¡AGH!-Mi discurso se vió interrumpido al verme atrapado de manera sorpresiva entre tus brazos- el tamaño no importa…-Logré articular con la garganta atorada y con cierta dificultad para respirar debido a la presión ejercida por sus brazos.

¿En qué momento dejé de ser el que debía distraer al akuma para pasar a ser su muñeca de trapo?

Si salía de esta, prometía hacerle más caso a Kagami y a Marinette en lo que respecta a aprender a morderme la lengua cuando debía.

Con cierto esfuerzo forcejeando, situé mi bastón contra mi pecho, y al presionar el botón del dispositivo, este se estiró impulsándome hacia arriba y proporcionándome una rápida vía de escape aérea hasta volverme a situar a un par de metros de distancia frente a él.

-¡Maldito gato! Entrégame tu miraculous- Exclamó mientras apreciaba nuevamente hoy la marca de la máscara de Hawkmoth en los ojos del akuma.

-¿Quieres mi anillo? Entonces juguemos antes un poco al gato y al ratón- Declaré en posición de pelea.

El villano parecía cada vez más desesperado, cosa que me beneficiaba. Había dejado de usar sus poderes sísmicos y de lanzar rocas a diestro y siniestro. Pero eso no quitaba el riesgo que corría de acabar molido contra él en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Él se lanzaba contra mí, y los ataques que ejercía sobre su cuerpo con mi bastón no le hacían ni cosquillas. Solo podía servirme de estos toques y de mi velocidad y agilidad para poder escabullirme de él y así tenerle ocupado un poco más. Debía darle tiempo a Ladybug de la mejor forma que pudiera, y si como Adrien no pude ser de mucha ayuda, esta vez no me dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente.

Tenía a alguien a quien proteger…

-¡Chat Noir!

La exclamación de Ladybug a mis espaldas mientras se situaba finalmente a mi lado para combatir me alivió un poco.

-¡Justo a tiempo, my lady! Pensaba que me iba a quedar con toda la diversión.

_Beep Beep_

Una alarma en sus aretes me dio a entender que estábamos en problemas.

-¡No me queda mucho tiempo! –Dijo apurada ocultando con una mano su arete- Necesito que lo inmovilices. El resto corre de mi cuenta.- Exclamó dispuesta a entrar en combate hasta que la agarré de la muñeca pese a que Lythos venía hacia nosotros.

-Llevo todo el rato intentando esquivar los ataques de ese gigante de roca porque no se está quieto y no hay quien lo derribe, ¿cómo logro yo eso? – Cuestioné ante su petición apurado.

-¿No te pedí que hicieras temblar la tierra por mí, chaton? – Contestó desenvuelta y guiñándome un ojo señalando imaginariamente a sus manos como si tuviera mi anillo.

Oh… así que era eso…

Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarle nada más, esta se lanzó en picada hacia el akuma sin vacilación alguna. Me paralicé ante su temeridad.

-¡Ladybug no!

-¡Ya eres mía! – Exclamó el akuma dispuesto a atraparla y estrangularla de la misma manera que pretendió hacer antes conmigo.

Pero para mi sorpresa y la del propio akuma, la chica sonrió presuntuosa, saltó, dio un giro mortal en el aire y voló sobre las narices del villano. Lo que vino después fue un Lythos finalmente por los suelos tras una doble patada en su nuca y espalda y una Ladybug confiada a pocos metros de él empezando a acordonar la zona con su yo-yo usando las farolas circundantes a la plaza.

-¡Wuau! Esta chica es… increíble- No pude dejar escapar un suspiro de admiración con la boca abierta ante su demostración.

¿No que tenía el brazo malherido después del ataque del villano en la escuela para protegerlos a Nathaniel y a mí? Si antes la admiraba observándola de lejos en las batallas o viéndola por la televisión, ahora que convivía aquello con ella…

-¡Chat! ¡Ahora!

Ante su señal, no pude más que despejar mis pensamientos y entrar en acción precipitándome yo también dirección al akuma.

-Maldita seas…- Escuché formular al villano antes de que se llegara a incorporar del todo sobre el pavimento.

-¡Cataclismo!

Con la palma de mi mano abierta, extendí mi poder sobre la calzada circundante al villano lo más rápido que pude deslizándome por el suelo con ayuda de mi bastón, y tras impulsarme con este para escapar, el pavimento se desmoronó enterrando medio cuerpo de Lythos en tierra firme y sin opción a escapar.

Su propio dominio al final había acabado siendo su propia ruina.

Mientras yacía en el aire y antes de aterrizar, visualicé a poca distancia a Ladybug, usando una llave inglesa para abrir una boca de incendio y al instante lanzando una gigantesca fuente de agua en dirección hacia el akuma.

¡Pues claro! ¡El agua humedecía la roca y por tanto lo debilitaba!

Corrí hacia ella en cuanto pude, y juntos, ejerciendo más presión sobre la llave inglesa, la cantidad de agua ejercida a presión contra el villano fue mayor. Instantes después, la boca de incendio dejó de expulsar agua y el villano cesó de exclamar a voz en grito que paráramos.

Ambos nos dirigimos entonces hacia este, quién a duras penas, logró salir del agujero en el que le atrapé por su propio pie y a rastras. No traspondría muy lejos en su situación y mucho menos con la prisión que había formado Ladybug en torno a este con la cuerda mágica de su yo-yo. Viendola ahora de perfil, y con una clara expresión de victoria y confianza mientras encaraba a la víctima de Hawkmoth, no podía evitar pensar en que esa chica era realmente alguien asombrosa.

-Ya no más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma- Declaró finalmente dirigiéndose a los pies de akuma y extrayéndole una especie de suelas que portaba.

Al romperlas, una mariposa contaminada voló sobre nuestras cabezas, y sin opción de escape, el yo-yo de Ladybug la atrapó y la purificó para esta vez dejarla volar en libertad.

-Bye, bye petit papillon…- Susurró con una genuinidad única.

Tras esto, miré con atención la llave inglesa que aún llevaba conmigo. Sus objetos mágicos eran los responsables luego de que todos los daños causados durante la batalla fueran reparados de forma mágica. Ya lo había visto antes muchas veces desde mi punto de vista como Adrien. Pero ahora que lo vivía todo de primera mano… se sentía diferente. Una mezcla de emoción, asombro e incredulidad me abrumaba. Y no conseguía expresarlo claramente con palabras.

-¿Chat?

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni me había percatado de la presencia de Ladybug ante mí. Había encorvado su espalda para contemplar mi mirada perdida en su lucky charm mientras apoyaba las manos en las caderas. El que inflara los mofletes ante mi falta de atención a su llamado se me hizo extrañamente tierno, y no pude evitar sonreírle a modo de respuesta.

-Perdón, estaba pensando.- Respondí devolviéndole el objeto suponiendo lo que venía ahora- Supongo que todo se ve y se vive de manera muy distinta de cuando portamos un miraculous a cuando no.

Ella correspondió mi gesto sonriente de manera comprensiva tomando la llave con la que, suponía, era su mano buena.

-En eso no te quito razón. Pero te aseguro que al final de acabarás acostumbrando.- Me anima disponiéndose a alzar el brazo para realizar su conjuro.

-Es un alivio oír…

-¡Ah!

Pero entonces, la escuché gemir de dolor y retraer el brazo para apoyarlo contra su pecho. La llave inglesa cayó ruidosamente contra el pavimento produciendo un sonido metálico inusual al tiempo que ella lo soltaba y caía de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Ladybug!- Tan pronto como viví la escena ante mis ojos, me agaché a su lado preocupado por su estado. Ya decía yo que no podía haberse recuperado.

-E-estoy bien Chat, -Articuló con una mueca que me confirmó mis sospechas- No es nada grav…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si no puedes ni sostener tu brazo?- Exclamé tomando su brazo lastimado con el mejor tacto que pude para no incomodarla- ¿Fue el akuma durante la pelea? ¿Antes de que yo llegara?

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, había algo en mí que me pedía saber cuál sería su respuesta.

-No es nada serio de verdad. –Me respondió- Debí forzar demasiado el brazo cuando protegía a unos chicos en el François Dupont o cuando me encontré con el akuma a mitad de camino. Una vez todo se arregle me encontraré mejor.

-Pero…

-Chat, sé que esto no resulta muy agradable de ver y créeme, en estos momentos tampoco se siente muy bien,-me interrumpió de manera sardónica intentando incorporarse con mi ayuda no perdiendo nunca de vista mi mirada- pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se supone que somos compañeros, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Por muy novato que sea en esto, sé perfectamente que si trabajamos en equipo ninguno quiere o debe dejar tirado al otro ante una mala situación. Si me dejas ser Chat Noir, no me niegues el derecho a preocuparme por ti te cures luego o no con tu magia.

¿Cómo podía ser esta chica tan temeraria ante las circunstancias y como había soportado la pelea hasta el momento en ese estado? Era una locura, cualquier persona en su lugar hubiera dejado que parte de la responsabilidad recayera en mí si ella se veía imposibilitada. Pero… lo había dado todo, y nunca mejor dicho, por detener al akuma por sí misma hasta última hora.

No pude evitar rememorar las palabras que nos había dirigido entonces a Nathaniel y a mí en la escuela cuando fuimos atacados:

_Mi deber es ayudar a todos los que pueda. Si con lo que tengo me quedo de brazos cruzados viendo como os ayudáis entre vosotros mientras intento arreglar esta situación con el akuma, no podría llamarme a mí misma heroína jamás._

Realmente… ella era…

-Yo… lo-lo siento…

Las repentinas disculpas de la chica de rojo tras un breve silencio entre ambos por mis palabras me sacan de mi hilo de pensamientos argumental.

-No pretendía hacerte de menos por ser tu primera vez como héroe…- Se excusó desconcertándome aún más con su argumento- De hecho, has estado increíble Ni yo misma hubiera actuado tan bien como tú en mi primer día. Tienes una confianza que a veces siento que me falta, tanto como heroína como en mi vida real. . –Continuó provocando que me sintiera avergonzado por recibir tales halagos de su parte. Aunque por otro lado, ¿cómo podía juzgarse a sí misma de esta manera?- Es la primera vez que me siento tan compenetrada con alguien y, después de haber estado peleando sola por tanto tiempo, creo que resulta agradable tener a alguien que te entienda. Es solo que tendré que acostumbrarme al hecho de que ya no volveré a enfrentarme por mi cuenta a un akuma… que tengo a alguien con quien compartir mis tormentos cuando sufra…

Sus penetrantes gemas azules parecían brillar como perlas mientras hablaba. La expresión de su faz transmitía era una muestra tal de agradecimiento que no me creía ser merecedor de este. Y su sonrisa, cándida y perfecta, cuando terminó de enunciar lo último, me había removido algo por dentro.

Aunque… un momento…

¿Perfecta?

"_¡Vale, vale! Captado. Admiras a Ladybug. Te encanta Ladybug. Adoras a Ladybug."_

"_Desde luego… Eres increíble, ¿cómo se te ocurre andar diciendo maravillas de otra chica delante de la que te gusta?"_

"_¿No te gusta Ladybug?"_

Las palabras de Nino cada vez que me había sacado el tema de mi admiración por Ladybug inundaron de repente mi cabeza en cuestión de un segundo. Y una gran inseguridad me comenzó a abrumar. Pánico atroz era lo que se prodía decir que realmente empezaba a experimentar ante el hilo de mis pensamientos.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Ladybug?

Yo amaba a Marinette. No tenía dudas de ello. Y si es que había llegado hasta ahí y me había convertido hoy en un héroe al encontrar del anillo de la destrucción es porque quería hacer algo por protegerla y mantenerla a salvo del peligro.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué la chica junto a mí con un simple gesto era capaz de trasmitirme tanto de manera más allá de lo racional?

Rayos, Adrien, concéntrate…

-N-no es necesario que te disculpes de esa manera… my lady- Contesté finalmente mientras me agachaba para recuperar el objeto mágico tirado a sus pies y extendérselo para que ambos lo tomáramos de cada extremo.- Lo importante es que todo haya salido bien y que no resultes mal parada. Recuerda que no solo eres una heroína que lucha contra el mal, eres también un símbolo de esperanza para muchos. Mucha gente en París no se da por vencida ante las adversidades porque sigue tu ejemplo cada día desde que te apareciste con tu yo-yo mágico para salvarnos siempre el día.

Una pequeña risa divertida se escapó de sus labios mientras intentaba inútilmente taparla con su mano. Y a decir verdad, debía de admitir que lucía muy tierna… A fin de cuentas, solo era una chica más del montón, alguien como yo, quizás de mi edad y con una vida fuera de la máscara con sus propios dilemas.

Me alegraba conocer una parte de la famosa heroína de París de la que mucha gente no tendría acceso. No puedo evitar burlarme de mi amiga Alya y de Chloe mentalmente. Nino tenía totalmente la razón. Esas dos obsesas por Ladybug se matarían por estar en mi situación o simplemente ser el centro de su atención.

-Tú eres la imprescindible; el último salvavidas de todos ante la amenaza de Hawkmoth. Y te prometo que voy a cubrirte las espaldas a partir de ahora siempre que me necesites.

-Es… es muy agradable oírte decir eso Chat…-Me agradeció azorada- pero creo que te equivocas en algo- Se corrigió de manera resoluta y rápida con tono burlón colocando un dedo de su brazo bueno sobre la punta de mi nariz.

-¿En qué?- Pregunté curioso.

Quizás el dicho dice siempre que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero yo pensaba por el contrario que la satisfacción de la respuesta lo podía traer de vuelta. Y no anduve muy equivocado.

-En que puede que yo sea lo que incentive a muchos a actuar, pero no soy su última defensa de protección. Todos tenemos un héroe dentro de nosotros capaz de combatir, y eso tú me lo has demostrado hoy sin duda, chaton.

Compartimos un extraño momento de complicidad y pillería en la mirada que me fascinó, y al detallar nuestras manos unidas sobre la famosa llave inglesa moteada, ambos tomamos impulo y finalmente la arrojamos por los aires gritando al unísono.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Miles de mariquitas sobrevolaron nuestras cabezas iluminando todo a su paso mientras los desperfectos ocasionados por el akuma desaparecían. Un agradable cosquilleo me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies por unos breves instantes, y después sentí que los calambres que antes atenazaban mi espalda de vez en cuando por la pelea contra el akuma habían desaparecido. Al contemplar a Ladybug ante mí, noté como esta podía mover con mayor facilidad su extremidad antes herida, y luego, detalle en cómo la mismísima Notre Dame a nuestras espaldas empezó a ser alzada y reconstruida con absoluto esplendor.

Por instinto más que por nada más, intercambiamos miradas satisfechas y nos extendimos los puños a modo de victoria al haber podido resolverlo todo finalmente.

-¡Bien hecho!

_Beep Beep, Beep Beep_

Pero la ceremonia de victoria se nos fue interrumpida por el miraculous de Ladybug, el cuál sonaba nuevamente alertando del pronto fin de su transformación.

-Ladybug, tus pendientes…

-Chat, no soy solo yo, ¡tu anillo también!

No fue hasta que ella me lo dijo que noté que también las marchas de la huella de mi anillo también habían empezado a parpadear.

-Es mejor que nos retiremos por ahora. No nos queda mucho tiempo.- Expresó disponiéndose a marcharse lanzando su yo-yo hacia uno de los edificios colindantes.

-¡Espera!- Exclamé tomando su muñeca-¿No he de devolverte mi prodigio?

El que ella me sonriera pese a mi claro rostro lleno de confusión no hizo más que confundirme más. ¿Había algo que ella sabía y a mí se me escapaba? ¿Era eso?

-Tu miraculous no es como el de los demás héroes Chat. El tuyo y el mío son de los más importantes y has de saber que ahora que eres mi compañero y portador de ese prodigio en específico Hawkmoth no irá en ir a por mí como lo ha estado haciendo siempre conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestioné con más intriga que certeza.

-Quiero decir que no necesitas devolvérmelo. Eres un héroe de París a pleno derecho, Chat Noir- Apartó mi agarre de su muñeca para agitar casi como si fuera una muestra de cariño mi cabello rubio salvaje.- Te lo explicaré todo con más detalle hoy en la noche. Transfórmate entonces de nuevo y usa el comunicador de tu bastón para encontrarme. Nos veremos entonces.

Resignado ante sus palabras y a la espera que me avecinaba por desear respuestas, suspiré resignado y no pude más que corresponderle animado con las manos en las caderas mientras pitaba por segunda vez mi anillo.

-Bueeeno, me hubiera encantado permanecer más tiempo contigo, my lady, pero temo que entonces te desmayarías y nunca despertarías si descubrieras mi verdadero rostro.- Aludí con presunción acicalándome el pelo de la nuca y guiñándole un ojo presumido mientras ella por su parte reía ante el gesto.

-No lo dudo,- Contestó guiñándome un ojo con burla devuelta- _A bientôt, chaton!_

Y poco después, la catarina de París salió volando por los aires dejándome sin aliento por unos instantes. A los pocos segundos varios coches patrullas, ambulancias y un par de camiones bomberos habían llegado al área por si era necesaria alguna atención para las personas que habían permanecido refugiadas por el lugar durante la batalla. Todo parecía haberse resuelto a las mil y un maravillas.

-_Realmente, este día ha sido toda una locura- _Pensé para mí mismo volviendo sobre mis pies para usar mi bastón y marcharme a un lugar apartado para perder mi transformación.- _Y pensar que por un instante ese akuma finalmente nos acaba aplastando con sus puños a mí y a… _**¡Marinette!**

El recuerdo de la azabache escondida en un portal y con el brazo lastimado me martilleó la cabeza haciéndome entrar en pánico. Debía volver con ella y asegurarme de que estaba bien. Ojalá el conjuro de Ladybug hubiera hecho también efecto en ella.

Mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio y dejaba atrás la isla de la Cité y Notre Dame, no pude evitar plantearme por un segundo como sería su reacción al volver a reencontrarse conmigo después de… lo que habíamos dejado a medias.

¿Había sido una insensatez de mi parte?

Solo esperaba… no haber estropeado las cosas del todo…

Si bien no me arrepentía de haberla besado o de haberle confesado mis sentimientos, después de todo lo acontecido, ya no estaba seguro de si había sido el momento idóneo o no.

Mis miedos e inseguridades me empezaron a sofocar, y el pavor a perder lo poco que creía haber logrado avanzar con ella. Lo peor de todo no era el hecho de que no me correspondiera y a unas malas pudiéramos conservar nuestra amistad. Sentía que después de ese beso… ya no podía verla con otros ojos que no fueran de algo más que los de un simple amigo.

Si debía pelear por su atención con Luka lo haría. Nino tenía razón. Debía dejarme de rodeos y ser sincero de una vez por todas. Con ella y conmigo mismo.

No era un cobarde… Ni como Chat Noir, ni como Adrien Agreste…

No renunciaría a lo que más me importaba.

.

.

.

**Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**¡La semana pasada fue épica con el estreno de los nuevos capítulos de Miraculer y Timetagger! Amé los diseños y la trama de fondo. Fascinante trabajo y maravilloso resultado el de los creadores. Cada día me enamoro más de esta serie y de sus personajes.**

**¡Yo también quise ser Chloe para enfrentarme a Mayura y Alix para luchar contra Timetagger en estos capítulos!**

**Aunque volviendo al tema que nos atañe aquí... ¿Os ha gustado el nuevo capítulo?**

**No sabéis el esfuerzo que me cuesta traer esta serie teniendo los exámenes finales de la universidad literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina. Así que espero que las desveladas escribiendo esta obra merezcan la pena y os guste el resultado tanto como a mí. Vuestros comentarios son lo que me motivan a seguir, y si se vieran disminuidos me apenaría bastante. Me encanta compartir anécdotas con todos.**

**¡Ya tenemos a nuestro gatito oficialmente con miraculous permanente!**

**¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora entre ellos en sus versiones civiles? ¿Y cómo superhéroes? Parece que Marinette no es la única confundida del corazón aparentemente tal y como visteis en el capítulo anterior... **

**Sabréis de esto y más la semana que viene en el próximo capítulo de "Alma gemela".**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**


	10. Te quiero

_**Capítulo 10** _– _Te quiero_

.

.

.

-¡Maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN!

Mi transformación desapareció para mi desgracia poco tiempo después de haberme alejado de la corriente del Sena. No me había dejado tiempo ni para alcanzar mi destino, así que no tuve más remedio que esconderme en un callejón y realizar el resto del camino corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

"_Mantente a salvo y no salgas de aquí hasta que todo haya pasado y sea seguro, ¿vale?"_

"_No me perdonaría que te pasara algo malo por el hecho de que el akuma sabe que me conoces…"_

Las palabras de aliento y preocupación de Adrien no hacían más que retumbar en mi cabeza mientras aceleraba el trote a través de las calles recién restauradas y orden de París gracias al uso del lucky charm. Debía de darme prisa y volver al portal donde había permanecido antes refugiada con él sin demora. Estaba preocupada de igual manera o más por él después de no haberle visto durante el último encuentro con el akuma. Y estaba segura de que, si volvía a buscarme para asegurarse de mi estado y no me veía allí, no haría más que meterme en problemas.

Al llegar a la vuelta de la esquina sintiendo que me faltaba el aliento, reducí finalmente el paso terminando por apoyarme en las escaleras de la entrada.

-¡Nuevo record de velocidad Marinette!- Exclamó Tikki desde el fondo de mi bolso recién recuperado comiendo un pequeño macaron.

-Por… por poco…y no lo cuento…-Suspiro sentada, con la voz entrecortada, y ocultándome el rostro con las manos para intentar recuperar un ritmo de respiración menos raquítico mirando el suelo.

-Nunca mejor dicho; lo digo tanto por tu carrera ahora como por la pelea contra el akuma. –Se justificó mi pequeña amiga dándole un último bocado a su comida.- ¡Has estado increíble! Aunque has de admitir que, de no ser por la aparición de Chat Noir, quizás no hubiéramos salido de esta.

Sus palabras me calaron por lo ciertas que eran dejándome por unos segundos callada y reflexiva ante todo lo acontecido de manera tan precipitada. Demasiados acontecimientos en tan poco tiempo.

Si bien al principio entré en pánico con respecto a la idea de la aparición de un nuevo y desconocido Chat Noir, después todo cambió. La compenetración y la confianza que habíamos mostrado el uno hacia el otro durante la batalla de manera tan… ciega… me había dejado sin fundamentos por los que preocuparme al respecto. Porque pese a su humor gatuno y alguna que otra metedura de pata mientras peleaba con el akuma, había demostrado un valor, fuerza y entereza que eran de envidiar.

Era astuto, rápido y sagaz. Había logrado mantener a raya al villano por sí solo, y para rematar, poseía una habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo y con su arma que jamás había visto en ningún otro portador ya desde el primer día como héroe.

"_Miauch, esa caída prometía doler. Menos mal que los gatos siempre sabemos caer de pie, ¿no crees, my lady?"_

"_¡Miauravilloso, my lady!"_

No pude evitar reír en mi cabeza al recordar sus chistes malos y sonrojarme ante el bobo pero tierno mote que había acabado por colocarme sin consultar. Desde luego, era mil veces mejor que cuando a Carapace se le escapaba llamarme "_dude_".

-Por primera vez en mi vida, no me arrepiento de ser tan torpe…-Admití mirando de reojo a Tikki en el interior de mi bolso- ¿Te das cuenta Tikki? De no haber perdido el miraculous de Chat y él haberlo encontrado entonces, quizás nadie hubiera podido ayudarme en esa situación tan extrema con el akuma.

-Tienes toda la razón. Fue una gran sorpresa, y más después de cómo se dio todo.-Una sonrisa divertida se formó en mi rostro ante su comentario- Aunque creo que, quizás, para Hawkmoth la sorpresa no fue "tan" buena.

Ambas reímos ante su referencia. Pero entonces yo caí en algo mientras me lo planteaba con el mentón apoyado en un puño.

-Puede que sí y puede que no Tikki.-Fruncí el ceño reflexiva- Si bien ahora tenemos un nuevo aliado para hacer frente a los villanos akumatizados, ahora Hawkmoth está más cerca de obtener el poder absoluto.

Tikki entonces me lanzó una mirada preocupada mientras continuaba escuchándome.

-Piénsalo bien. Antes, si se hubiese dado el caso de que Hawkmoth me hubiera podido derrotar en alguna pelea, al menos no hubiera sabido nada sobre el de Chat Noir o el cómo obtenerlo para cumplir sus deseos con el poder de ambos. Hubiese estado protegido y lejos de su alcance. Pero ahora que está en circulación de manera permanente como el mío… los riesgos de que nos atrapen a ambos y que Hawkmoth venza se incrementan.

-A veces para alcanzar la victoria hay que asumir riesgos, ¿no crees Marinette?- Planteó Tikki.

-Pero… ¿a qué precio?- Suspiré anhelando profundamente que mi kwami supiera responderme a aquello.

Pero ambas nos quedamos sumergidas en un silencio demasiado abrumante.

De repente, el sonido de mi celular interrumpió el ambiente desde el fondo de mi bolso y asustando a Tikki. Pego un pequeño sobresalto de la impresión y voló hasta mi hombro ocultándose entre mi cabello suelto.

-¿Mi celular? Pensé que lo había perdido junto con el miraculous de Chat cuando nos atrapó la tormenta de arena.- Me planteé en voz alta registrando mi cartera hasta encontrarlo.

-Debió de volver a su lugar cuando utilizaste el lucky charm; al igual que tu bolso cuando perdiste tu transformación tras la batalla- Justificó Tikki mientras constestaba.

-¿Sí?

-¡Marinette! Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-¿Papá?- Exclamé sorprendida ante su llamada mientras me incorporaba.

Hasta ese momento no había caído en el hecho de que el akuma me atacó siendo una civil y mientras nos comunicábamos por teléfono. Había dejado a mis padres con la duda sin respuesta alguna durante todo este tiempo. Y de seguro debía de estar muertos de la angustia por mí.

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡No contestabas a las llamadas! ¿Por qué cortaste así tan de repente?- Escuché a mi madre temblorosa de fondo.

-Perdón mamá… Surgió un contratiempo y no pude contestarte de nuevo hasta ahora que acabó todo.

Odiaba mentirles. De verdad que lo hacía. Pero no podía decirles que había sido atrapada por el akuma y casi aplastada viva cuando realmente debía de estar en la escuela y refugiada con mis amigos en ese momento. Ni siquiera sé cómo me las ingenié para soltar una excusa creíble de manera tan rápida. Siempre las pasaba canutas cuando quedaba para salir de paseo con Alya y luego le tenía que soltar una justificación boba o estúpida cuando aparecía un akuma.

Solo esperaba que no hubiera habido cámaras de televisión o similares por la zona grabando. Si lo llegaran a ver, no sabría qué contestarles al llegar a casa.

-¡Qué alivio!-Suspiró mi padre- Vuelve pronto a casa y no te demores demasiado. Sé que todos estos sucesos pueden parecer algo raros aunque comunes ya para todos y que siempre Ladybug podrá ayudarnos con la situación, pero eso no quita que dejemos de alarmarnos y preocuparnos si no te tenemos cerca o sabemos que estás bien.

-No tienes por qué papá. Llegaré a casa en un santiamén. No te inquietes.- Insistí emocionada por sus palabras.

-¿Estás con tus amigos? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo genial.

-Está bien. No llegues tarde mi niña.

-Sí, super-papá- Canté mientras le sentía sonreír a través del altavoz- Adiós.

Tras colgar la llamada miré de refilón a Tikki sobre mi hombro asomada. Había estado tan pendiente de la llamada que imitó mi tenue sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción ante lo dicho por mi padre.

-Se nota que se preocupan por ti.- Apuntó Tikki.

-Solo espero que no descubran que les he mentido si alguien me grabó cuando el akuma me atacó por la isla de la Cité o cuando escapaba con Adrien, porque si no… no habrá quien me salve del mayor castigo del siglo.- Lamenté rememorando anteriores castigos y sentencias de mis padres al faltar a clases por cumplir mi rol como Ladybug.

-Aunque hablando de Adrien…

-¡Marinette!

Mis piernas flaquearon al oír ese timbre de voz tan perceptible y reconocible a un kilómetro a la redonda mientras lograba meter con éxito, y sin que se me cayera, el móvil en el bolso.

_Bump-Bump-Bump…_

Mierda, mierda… ¡mierda!

¿Qué decía? ¿Qué hacía yo ahora?

¿Por qué era capaz de analizar fríamente la situación más desesperada frente a un akuma y me paralizaba quedándome en blanco cuando me giraba a ver a Adrien mientras se acercaba corriendo por el principio de la calle?

_Bump-Bump-Bump…_

Siento que me ahogo y que se me calientan las mejillas mientras se me abren los ojos y me quedo inmóvil. No soy capaz de pensar siquiera en si a Tikki le ha dado tiempo a esconderse entre mis cosas. La intensidad de sus ojos enfocados únicamente en mí mientras se aproxima me corroe por dentro y siento las manos sudorosas e inquietas de repente. No sé hacer con ellas o dónde meterlas.

Si ya antes me había costado esfuerzo y lágrimas lograr entablar una buena relación de amistad con él debido a mi exceso de timidez cuando interactuábamos… ¿cómo me las iba a apañar yo ahora después de que me hubiera hecho semejante declaración?

Junto con el bombeo raquítico de mi corazón retumbaban aún en mi cabeza sus últimas palabras…

_Bump-Bump-Bump…_

* * *

…

* * *

"_Te quiero"_

No resonaba otra cosa en mi interior mientras lograba acercarme finalmente a ella a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón me embargaban por ambas partes la emoción de tenerla al fin frente a mí y poder abrazarla, y el miedo a cometer una estupidez.

Si es que no lo había hecho ya…

Había perdido mi transformación a unas pocas calles de distancia y había corrido hasta allí tan pronto como pude. Agradecí que mi traje de esgrima fuera cómodo y no muy pesado para aligerar el troto puesto que no tardé mucho en alcanzar mi destino poco después. Fue nada más verla al principio de la calle al girar por la bocacalle y verla de espaldas, que no contuve mi grito ahogado en la garganta para llamarla.

Atrás quedaba la euforia tras convertirme en un superhéroe más de París…

Atrás quedaban mis miedos y dolores mientras me había enfrentado por primera vez a un akuma…

Atrás quedaba el asunto de Ladybug o la posible amenaza que recaía sobre mí con Hawkmoth al acecho…

Solo estábamos ella y yo… Y nada más me importaba…

…

Marinette…

…

-¡A-Adri…

Ni siquiera le di tiempo a decirme nada cuando finalmente quedamos cara cara y la abracé.

Mis manos temblaban mientras rodeaba su cintura. El corazón me golpeaba el pecho sin compasión y no sabía a ciencia cierta si era debido a mi anterior carrera o producto de mis emociones revolucionadas. La respiración tampoco me daba tregua, y las piernas parecían querer colapsar en cualquier momento. Pero, tras unos segundos en silencio, de un tiempo transcurrido con ella entre mis brazos, y de creer nunca encontrar mejorar lugar en el mundo, su perfume fresco y con un toque de jazmín me transmitió la calma y la paz que tanto había anhelado.

Aquel día había sido una auténtica pesadilla y locura hasta ahora.

-¿Estás bien?-Logré articular cuando creí volver a recuperar la capacidad de hablar.

No obtuve respuesta de su parte, pero sí que la sentí asentir con la cabeza mientras me correspondía el abrazo. Y una extraña pero placentera calidez me recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Una de mis manos ascendió hasta su cabeza y acarició su cabellera en cascada y mientras me apartaba con lentitud y contemplaba al fin su rostro. Pero al momento de hacerlo me arrepentí, porque se me olvidó como respirar.

Sus ojos azul cielo me penetraron como una profunda flecha en lo más insondable del alma. Mi rostro ardió de la pena al ser consciente de cuan cerca la tenía de mí. Y para mi gran desconcierto y pudor, ella me regaló una sonrisa tan dulce y única que me dejó completamente apenado.

Pese a que fue tan fugaz como un suspiro porque agachó la cabeza, su timidez me conmovió. Y una vena demasiado atrevida por mi parte me impulso a algo de lo que después, no me creí capaz.

-No sé si te lo he dicho- Dije colocando mi mano, anteriormente en su cabello, ahora en su mejilla- Pero me gusta más cuando llevas tu cabello suelto.

El sonrojo que noté en su rostro al enfrentar nuestras miradas cara a cara me regocijó por completo pese al nerviosismo que aún me recorría, y la sonrisa landina que se formó en mis labios fue prueba inevitable de ello.

-Yo-yo…

Sonreí ante su tierno y entrecortado mientras mi dedo pulgar se deleitaba acariciando su suave mejilla. Últimamente extrañaba escucharla tartamudear de esa manera y me recordaba al día en que nos hicimos y le regalé mi paraguas a la entrada de la escuela.

-Siento-Logré aclararme la garganta-Siento si antes te incomodé cuando… ya sabes…pero creo que…

-¡No!-Exclamó ella de golpe apartando sus manos de mi lado apenada y apoyándolas sobre mi pecho, provocando que me recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza- No…no me inco-comodaste…-Aclaró con timidez y esfuerzo- Es solo que… yo… yo…

Estuvo a punto de apartar sus manos de mí para empezar a gesticular quizás producto de los nervios. Pero yo, no queriendo que eso se diera, retuve sus manos contra mí. Sin querer apartarla de mí.

Sus iris brillaban de manera indescriptible y sus labios… sus labios era una auténtica tentación. De solo recordar la sensación de los suyos contra los míos cuando la besé horas antes…

Mi cerebro no reaccionaba, ¿en qué rayos me había metido?

-Adrien, yo… yo quiero…

-Sé que hice mal y no debí de hacerlo. Pero no pude retenerme y lo siento por ello. Fueron demasiadas emociones por un día y eso lo reconozco.- Me justifique inconsciente temiendo a la mirada suplicante que me comenzaba a dedicar. Afiancé el agarre en sus manos con ambas mías.- Yo solo quiero que sepas que, por el contrario, no me retracto de lo que dije…de eso sí que no…

_Bump-Bump-Bump_

El corazón me estaba matando. Y temía que ella lo notara teniendo apoyadas la palma de sus manos aún contra mi pecho. Me sentía tan vulnerable, tenía tanto miedo…

-Mi forma de verte no ha cambiado desde el primer día en que te ví… y no va a cambiar nunca….- Pero me sinceré como pude y sin vacilar… como siempre había anhelado.

Si debía arrepentirme de algo, que fuera por hablar, que no por no haberlo hecho nunca.

-Quiero que al menos sepas eso, que sea cual sea tu respuesta o lo que sientas, mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar… No paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza cada día respecto a cómo, cuándo o porqué pasó. Pero, ¿sabes? En el fondo no me importa… Solo sé que me importas y que daría lo que fuera por ti… lo que fuera…

_Bump-Bump-Bump…_

De solo imaginarla nuevamente en las garras del akuma o a punto de ser atacada… me moría por dentro… Porque realmente, _daría mi vida por ella…_

Cerré los ojos soltando un último suspiro mientras la liberaba por fin de mi agarre y me apartaba un paso hacia atrás contemplándola embebecido por su expresión.

¿Podía pensar que no le era tan indiferente después de todo? ¿Qué tenía una oportunidad con ella sobre Luka?

Apenas nos separaban dos palmos de distancia, pero sentía que un hormigueo intenso me cosquilleaba las manos deseando volver a tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Yo…

-¡Adrien!

Y fue ahí cuando maldecí mi suerte. Porque la persona que me había llamado desde el final de la calle había sido nada ni nada menos que Nathalie, acompañada de mi guardaespaldas y junto a una limusina.

-¿Nathalie?- Reconocí rogando que no se diera lo creía mientras su mirada serie me taladraba.-¿Cómo me has…

-Deberías de estar en la escuela con tus prácticas de esgrima Adrien. Íbamos a ir a buscarte a la escuela tras el ataque cuando vi las imágenes de ti encarando al akuma en el patio y huyendo de él.

Lo que me temía… Ahora que oficialmente me había convertido en el gato negro de París, ¿me iba a acompañar la mala suerte a donde quiera que fuera?

-Lo hice para proteger a mis amigos y ayudar a Ladybug. –Me justifiqué dando un par de pasos hacia ella y dejando atrás a Marinette cubriéndola con mi espalda de la mirada fría y fija de la asistente de mi padre.- No hice nada ma…

-Ladybug no necesita que nadie la proteja o ayude. Es una superheroína Adrien. Es ella la que protege a los demás. No debiste de intervenir en una pelea akuma y mucho más sabiendo cuál es la opinión de tu padre al respecto.

Si mis puños se habían tensado debido a la frustración y a la impotencia segundos antes debido a sus rebates, la última contestación de Nathalie me había dejado paralizado por un instante…

Mi padre…

Si se llegaba a enterar de mi locura hoy… o del hecho de que ahora debería de combatir codo con codo con Ladybug me encerraría de manera definitiva y para siempre en la jaula que era mi habitación.

Se dio un silencio extraño e inquieto por unos momentos en el lugar hasta que sentí resoplar a la mayor y se me acercaba colocando una mano sobre mi hombro para que la mirara a la cara.

-No le diré nada a tu padre si es lo que te preocupa.- Concedió la de mecha roja mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa y alivio.- Pero esto no debe de volver a repetirse y espero que seas consciente de ello. No siempre podré cubrirte con tu padre cuando te metas en líos. Y sabes lo preocupado que él estará de todas formas por ti ante el ataque akuma en tu escuela.

-Sí… gracias Nathalie- Agradecí titubeante mientras me rascaba la nuca sin poder argumentar nada en su contra… ¿Qué podía replicarle yo al respecto?

La sentí resoplar mientras me daba la espalda y se dirigía nuevamente en dirección al coche.

-Despídete de tu amiga y vuelve al coche. Recuerda que pese al ataque, tu horario habitual continúa y después de esgrima debía de asistir a otras clases. Ya recogimos tu equipo en la escuela.

Su petición me sentó como una patada en el estómago mientras la observaba adentrarse al vehículo sin vacilación alguna.

Para cuando me giré de nuevo sobre mis pies y contemplé la mirada arrepentida y acongojada de Marinette debido a lo que había visto y oído, me sentí destrozado, impotente y… desolado.

-Yo…

-No-no te preocupes Adrien…-Previno la azabache antes de que me disculpara con palabras- Lo entiendo bien… Y a decir verdad, ella tiene razón… Hoy te has expuesto demasiado y… es normal que se preocupen por ti… Eres importante para todos los que te rodean…- Se explicó apenada tocando una fibra sensible en mi interior.

Pese a lo comprometido de la situación y otras circunstancias, siempre seguía preocupándose por el bienestar y el sentir de los demás, incluyendo el mío. Sonreí encantado ante su dulzura y sinceridad…

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-Sí… ¿y tú? ¿También soy importante para ti? ¿Tanto como tú lo eres para mí?- Cuestioné en un último acto valiente mientras me acercaba a colocarle un mechón travieso de su flequillo suelto tras la oreja y le acariciaba la mejilla y el mentón.

Antes de atreverme a tocar sus labios con la yema de mis dedos, me retuve y me aparte sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo por última vez hoy en el día maravillándome con las vistas que me regalaba; con un creciente rubor de sus mejillas…

-Espero que descanses bien.-Sonreí victorioso y satisfecho-Te veo mañana en la escuela.-Murmuré finalmente tras besar su mejilla de manera fugaz y despedirme dirigiéndome presuroso hacia el vehículo. Deseaba evitar posibles nuevas acusaciones de Nathalie.

A pesar de que desde el interior no podría verme, yo no dejé de verla hasta que la perdí de vista al final de la calle una vez arrancó el coche. Y el simple acto de verla palparse la mejilla o el pecho una vez me marché… me dejó con un sabor amargo en la boca. No porque fuera algo malo, sino por todo lo contrario. Ahora me entraban unas ganas absurdamente abrumadoras de bajar de la limusina y correr de nuevo hasta ella para poder besarla como realmente deseaba.

Me mordí el labio con disimulo ocultándolo con mi mano alzada, e intenté rememorar la calidez de su roce contra mis labios al besarla...

Por un instante me planteé el pedirle a Nathalie el dejarme acompañarla hasta su hogar o permitirme que la lleváramos también en coche hasta su edificio. Pero luego lo medité mejor y pensé en la situación de Marinette. Quizás, pese a lo que yo quería, lo más aconsejable era dejarla sola en aquel momento para no abrumarla demasiado con mis sentimientos...

Suspiré agotado mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el cristal junto al asiento trasero en el que yacía. Estaba física y emocionalmente destrozado por la subida y bajada de emociones de hoy. Y pese a que debería de continuar con mi horario como si nada hubiera pasado, en el fondo solo anhelaba algo de descanso en mi cama por un simple par de horas tras mis clases. No sabía tampoco qué esperar del encuentro que tendría esa misma noche con la heroína de rojo y motas negras de París y necesitaba relajarme.

Ya lo hablaría con Plagg más en detalle al llegar a casa, pero...

Me era inevitable preguntarme una y otra vez, ¿qué era aquello que tanto me atrapaba y desconocía de Ladybug?

.

.

.

**Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**No me matéis por favor!**

**Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar como siempre el miércoles y haberme retrasado un poco en la subida del último capítulo. Pero el asunto es que pasé por unos "pequeños" problemillas técnicos en mi computadora y no pude subir el archivo que tenía guardado ya para la plataforma. Espero que la espera valga la pena y a muchos os haya gustado es tan esperado encuentro entre el par de tórtolos aunque las cosas no se hayan resuelto del todo como esperábais.**

**Para los más curiosos he de confesaros un pequeño spoiler de cara al siguiente capítulo porque muchos me lo habéis pedido. Y es que en el siguiente capítulo, por fin podremos ver a nuestro querido, travieso y glotón kwami de la destrucción. ¿Lo estáis deseando, eh?**

**Hay muchas cosas que han quedado en el tintero para desilusión de nuestros protagonistas y de vosotros, mis queridos miraculers, debido a la interrupción poco esperada de Nathalie. ¿Podrá hacerse ilusiones Adrien? ¿Marinette logrará corresponderle? ¿Qué pasará con el asunto del nuevo miraculous en circulación ahora? ¿Qué trataran Chat Noir y Ladybug una vez se vuelvan a encontrar? ¿Y cuál será su trato el uno con el otro?**

**Esto se pone cada vez más interesante y espero que no os lo perdáis en el próximo capítulo de la semana que viene. ¡Mil gracias por esos 70 REVIEWS ! No sé como agradecéroslo de todo corazón. Pero...jejeje...¿Qué os parecería si, de llegar a los 100 reviews, os dedico un nuevo one-shot que estoy maquinando?**

**Nos leemos prontico,**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**


	11. Me confundes

_**Capítulo 11-**_ _Me confundes_

_._

_._

_._

-Marinette… Respira hondo y…

-¡Dios! ¡No! No puedo, Tikki, NO PUEDO… ¡AGH!

Grité a todo pulmón contra la almohada de mi cama nada más llegar a mi habitación y caer de cabeza sobre la cama… El caminata hasta aquí había sido tranquila y silenciosa. Tikki no se atrevió a decir nada hasta que nos encontramos finalmente a solas en mi recámara y agradecí profundamente a que mis padres no me hicieran demasiadas preguntas cuando llegué a casa.

Más allá de su preocupación por dónde había estado refugiada y con quién, supe desenvolverme bien y quitarle hierro al asunto mientras me abrazaban aliviados y después volvían a su rutina cotidiana en el interior de la panadería. Pero ahora que estaba sola finalmente, y aislada del mundo para dejarme llevar…

¡Dios, que había sido ESO!

Aún sentía la cara roja de la vergüenza al sentir las caricias de Adrien sobre mi rostro con sus dedos antes de irse. Su mirada era tan penetrante, tan atrayente… que por unos míseros segundos antes de que se marchara creí que también acariciaría mis labios o me besaría.

¿Qué rayos pasaba por mí cabeza? ¿Por qué no reaccioné y permanecí muda y como estatua frente a él todo el santo rato? Ni que el padre de Mylène me hubiera dado clases particulares para convertirme de mayor en mimo.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos chispeantes… y esa dichosa declaración tan sincera y profunda me había fulminado de un paro cardíaco. ¡Claro que no sabía cómo reaccionar! ¿Cómo se reacciona cuando el crush más grande que has tenido en tu vida te confiesa que también corresponde tus sentimientos? Y nada más ni nada menos que desde el primer día en que os conocisteis.

¿Tan ciega había estado con mis propios sentimientos como para no notar los suyos?

-¡Agh! ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!- Repito una y otra vez sin cansancio contra la cama y me remuevo sin cesar ansiosa y de los nervios.

-Mari…-Intentaba tranquilizarme Tikki.

-¡Primero me mata de un susto al enfrentarse de esa manera suicida al akuma!- Expongo sentada en la cama empezando a enumerar.

-Por salvarte la vida…-Susurró en voz baja mi kwami pese a que la oía perfectamente.

-¡Después reta al akuma, me refugia en un portal y me BESA!

-Por no olvidar que te confesó que te quería y daría lo que fuera por ti…-Continuó murmurando mi pequeña amiga.

-¡A falta de más, me dejó "sola" allí durante un tiempo para volver tras el akuma matándome de la angustia al no saber dónde estaba!

-Todo por cubrirte las espaldas como civil por si el akuma os perseguía…

-¡Tikki, no me estás ayudando!- Exclamé desesperada tirándome del pelo hacia abajo mientras mi kwami agachaba la cabeza apenada por mi estado- ¡Y para rematar, regresa de la nada a buscarme para dejarme con la confesión más romántica de la historia y después no poderle corresponderle se marcha con la secretaria de su padre!

-No fue culpa suya el marcharse y… tampoco lo fue el que tú no reaccionaras ante sus palabras…

-¡TIKKI!- Lloriqueé muerta de la vergüenza ante sus más que ciertas palabras mientras volvía a enterrarme entra las sábanas de la cama ahogando nuevos quejidos ahogados de impotencia.

Aún recuerdo cuando Luka me dijo lo que sentía cuando tocaron los de la banda de Kitty Section en la televisión; cuando fue akumatizado. Si bien cuando Luka me confesó sus sentimientos de manera indirecta sus palabras no me dejaron indiferente… lo que Adrien había hecho esta tarde había sido muy diferente.

Cuando se habla de abrir nuestro corazón a alguien en especial, no solo hemos de referirnos al hecho de tratar de mostrar nuestros sentimientos con palabras, sino también con acciones. Luka me dejó descolocada por la calidez y sinceridad de su corazón tanto estando akumatizado, como en su estado civil, buscando siempre mi bienestar. Y Adrien tampoco se había quedado atrás, abriéndose de corazón conmigo no solo una sino dos veces y también arriesgando su propia vida por protegerme de un akuma peligroso en potencia.

Pero… lo que diferenciaba a uno y a otro… era que Adrien siempre había estado ahí. En silencio y sin que yo lo notara nunca. Siempre valorándome y apoyándome, sin nunca esperar más de lo que ya nos unía… una buena amistad…

Ya fuera con o sin máscara…

"_Increíble, Marinette"_

"_Eres realmente asombrosa"_

"_Tienes un gran talento, no te deprimas"_

"_Si tú y yo sabemos la verdad, ¿qué importa lo que piensen los demás?"_

"_Gracias por todo, Ladybug"_

"_Creo que es alguien ingeniosa y de gran corazón"_

"_Siempre serás nuestra Ladybug de cada día, super Marinette"_

Y como si fuera un pesado, grueso y duro bloque de hormigón el que recayera sobre mis hombros… recordé el dichoso poema de San Valentín que él escribió y con el que yo misma me obsesioné y fantaseé.

"_Tu pelo es azul oscuro_

_tus ojos azul cielo_

_quién eres me pregunto, bajo ese tupido velo._

_Quiero que correspondas a este amor verdadero_

_y a mi lado tu dispongas de un san Valentín entero."_

-Por mucho que le des vueltas al asunto Marinette, no deberías de marearte con todo lo que ha pasado o lo que habéis podido hacer o sentir ambos hasta ahora. En lo que realmente deberías de enfocarte es en qué es lo que realmente quieres ahora.- Expuso mi pequeña kwami casi a modo de arrullo mientas se tendía junto a mí apoyada en la almohada para mirarme a los ojos de forma maternal.- Él ya dio el primer paso hacia algo que podría cambiaros a ambos, sí. Pero la última decisión es tuya; siempre fue tuya si te das cuenta… Porque él siempre estuvo allí para ti, entregándote su corazón… Nunca necesitaste a un Chat Noir a tu lado que te protegiera en las batallas porque ya tenías a tu "alma gemela" contigo en la vida real. Realmente estáis hechos el uno para el otro, Marinette.

Tikki siempre tuvo razón. Siempre fui yo. Y jamás supe notar las señales que me mandaba sin saberlo: mi regalo de cumpleaños a modo de pulsera de cuentas como la que yo le regalé para la buena suerte; sus miradas llenas de "algo" cuando modeló mi bombín en la pasarela de su padre o cuando yo participé como "Ladybug" en el videoclip de Laura Nightingale mientras el participaba en representación de su padre; los momentos a solas cuando Nino y Alya no estaban…

Pero, ¿y lo de Kagami?

Me pidió ayuda para salir con ella. Eso quería decir que sentía algo por esta, ¿no? ¿Por qué si no? Además, sabía perfectamente que ella sentía algo por él. Ella me lo dejó muy claro cuando fuimos a patinar a la pista de hielo.

Aún recordaba con remordimiento la complicidad que mostraban ambos interactuando cuando los veía ir juntos a cualquier acto: la boda real de la familia real británica, el estreno de la película de "Ladybug"…

¡Agh! No lo entendía. Y cuanto más me lo planteaba menos sentido tenía toda aquella situación en mi cabeza. Ya no sabía ni lo que debía sentir…

¿Siempre fue… "mi alma gemela"?

Después de todo lo que pasó… ¿Nunca me hizo falta elegir porque ya lo tenía en mi vida?

Necesitaba tiempo, aclararme y pensar las cosas con más desasosiego. Estaba demasiado confundida y agotada mental y físicamente como para analizar todo con claridad. Y si bien para estas cosas debía de hacer más caso al corazón que a la cabeza, si en esos momentos hacía caso a mi loco corazón saldría pitando ya mismo transformada en Ladybug para llegar hasta su casa y besarla como tanto anhelaba.

-Te quiero… Adrien- Susurré mientras me decía aquello a mí misma con los ojos cerrados y encogiéndome en la cama.

Esas dos únicas y simples palabras habían acabado por arrasar todo mi mundo... todo mi corazón. Y ahora que no tenía sobre mí la carga de un akuma persiguiendo o aplastando inocentes por todo París, era más consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado Adrien todo en mi interior con una sencilla frase.

Una frase con la que había soñado tantas veces que ahora me resultaba imposible de creer procediendo de él.

¿Qué haría yo ahora? ¿Cómo podría volver a verle la cara de nuevo al día siguiente en la escuela? ¿Todo seguirá como antes… o por el contrario, cambiará algo?

Tapada bajo mi colcha, y con el tablón lleno de fotos de Adrien y de mis amigos en la pared a lado de mi cama frente a mis ojos, no pude evitar sonreír y morderme el labio sin un motivo real aparente mientras acariciaba su rostro como tantas otras noches.

Me sentía tan pequeña y minúscula… tentada a volar hasta el sol como Ícaro en busca en la libertad de mi alma y mi corazón… de mis sentimientos… Pero, ¿y si al final me acababa quemando?

-¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora Adrien? ¿Pensarás en mi tanto como yo en ti?- Dije con una mueca boba recordando sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse hoy de mí- Realmente, no te imaginas hasta qué punto me importas…

Pese a sonreír, una lágrima rebelde se escapó de mis ojos mientras caía en un sueño profundo con el último recuerdo de unos furgentes ojos esmeralda grabados en mi retina, corazón y alma.

* * *

…

* * *

"_Tu pelo es como el sol,_

_tus ojos verde esperanza,_

_qué habrás soñado amor,_

_me pregunto sin tardanza…_

_De la mano pasearemos los dos en un San Valentín_

_Y el amor afirmaremos los dos en un sentir"_

-¿Qué es lo que miras con tanta insistencia, chico?

La voz monocorde pero curiosa de mi kwami apoyado sobre mi cabeza me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Bueno, eso y el pestilente olor a cammembert del trocito que portaba en sus manos.

-¡Plagg, quítame esa cosa de la cabeza!- Dije haciéndole señas con la mano para que bajara y se posara frente a mí en el escritorio. – Aún no logro entender como puede gustarte esa cosa para reponer fuerzas.

-¿Cómo puedes juzgar semejante maravilla? Esta exquisitez no se prueba todos los días- Contestó juicioso terminando de lanzar el trozo al aire y tragándose este al caer de un solo bocado.

Reí ante sus florituras ya tan cotidianas.

-Además, ya te he dicho que si quieres volver a transformarte en Chat Noir otra vez vas a tener que acostumbrarte a traerme camembert.

-¿No comes otra cosa?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero digamos que los kwamis tenemos preferencias al igual que los humanos a la hora de comer. Y para mí, resulta más práctico el queso…

-Querrás decir más apetitoso, ¿no?- Corregí poniendo los ojos en blanco burlón con los brazos cruzados para después mirarle fijamente con una ceja alzada.

-Llámalo como quieras.- Concluyó revoloteando hasta descansar boca arriba sobre uno de los cojines de la cama.- En fin, ¿qué es lo que estás viendo entonces? ¿Acaso una carta de amor?

-¿Cómo lo…

-¡Bah! Los humanos a veces sois tan ciegos. Una nota con forma de corazón es demasiado obvia.

-No es nada,- pausé contemplando una vez más la nota ante mis manos- es solo que…

-Creo que me arrepentiré de haberte preguntado.-Monologó para si mismo Plagg- Lo cursi me quita el apetito…

-Verás…La chica de esta tarde…

-¿La chica por la que saliste escopeteado nada más terminar tu transformación y sin darme mi queso?

-Se llama Marinette- Dije firme ante el tono aparentemente condescendiente de mi kwami- Y no es cualquier chica… La quiero…

-¡Puaj! Definitivamente me has quitado el apetito…Necesito una nueva tanda de camemert – Exclamó con lamento Plagg volando de vuelta hasta posarse sobre mi escritorio y contemplarme de frente pesaroso.

-Si supieras como es ella realmente me entenderías Plagg.- Me justifiqué intentando hacerme entender ante el pequeño- Es generosa, dulce, inteligente… Puede ser algo torpe, pero lo compensa con su disposición a la hora de ayudar en cualquier cosa a los demás cuando la situación lo amerite… y es absolutamente increíble.

-Parece que la chica te tiene la cabeza algo abducida…

-Puede decirse que sí… Realmente me tiene engatusado…-Confesé contemplando con curiosidad mi reciente adquisición en el anillo anular. A diferencia de cuando me había transformado, ahora tenía una apariencia plateada y la huella de gato se había camuflado para pasar a ser un anillo normal y corriente más, lejos de la realidad.

¿Quién me hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, cuando empecé a conocer la existencia de héroes, akumas y villanos, que yo algún día portaría un miraculous?

La sorpresa que me lleve al encontrar el pequeño cofre en mitad de la calle no se me olvidaría jamás. Mucho menos mi absurda aunque graciosa primera impresión de Plagg. ¿Cómo pude pensar que podría tratarse de un genio de la lámpara que cumplía deseos?

Viendo el panorama unas calles más adelante y notando que Ladybug se veía en apuros con el akuma, no pude dudar al momento de querer ayudar, y más teniendo la posibilidad de echar una pata en mis garras.

Tras escuchar una rápida indicación de Plagg para saber como transformarme e invocar mi poder, me lancé a la batalla justo en el momento propicio para socorrer a Ladybug. Y hasta ahora no me arrepentía de haber intervenido.

Mi única preocupación ahora era la de qué vendría ahora que todo había pasado. ¿Por qué Ladybug no tomo mi miraculous después de liberar al akuma como hacía con todos los héroes? ¿Qué es lo que querrá hablar conmigo hoy a media noche?

De solo pensar en tener que recurrir a mis nuevas abilidades para escaparme de casa por primera vez en mi vida, me inundaba el nerviosismo y la euforia, quizás producto de la adrenalina.

¿Así se sentirian todos al momento de luchar contra los akumas? Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a reflexionar sobre ello. Y más aún después de lo acontecido antes y después del enfrentamientos en relación a la chica de mis sueños.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Marinette? ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

-¡Qué empalagoso! No entiendo por qué Ladybug o el maestro me dejaron contigo… ¡Para problemas amorosos otros kwamis son mejores que yo! Tikki, por ejemplo.

-Eh, eh, espera…- Pausé el discurso de mi kwami captando mi atención sus palabras- ¿Tikki? ¿Quién o qué es Tikki?

-Ups, culpa mía chico- Se excusó la criatura y se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a mí en la cama para hacerse entender- Tikki es la kwami de Ladybug. Digamos que en el universo cada vez que surge un nuevo elemento o idea nace un kwami, una personificación espiritual de esa creación…

-¿Algo así como una deidad o Dios?

-¡Sí, algo así! Me gusta ese nombre. Puedes tratarme a mí como "sumo Dios de la Destrucción" a partir de ahora.

-No creo que te pegue mucho para ser tan pequeño, amigo- Le respondí divertido con fingida descendencia.

-¡Puedo ser pequeño, pero te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz!

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Emm, bueno…-Comenzó a divagar- Digamos que… No me gusta alardear de aquello, por supuesto… Todas esas ocasiones fueron meros accidentes… Nada que tenga demasiada repercusión a nivel global por un estornudo… Aún no me explico porque el guardían se queja tanto por la dichosa extinción de los dinosaurios…

-¿Un guar… Espera, ¿¡QUÉ¡?- Me espanté ante la repentina bomba soltada como si nada- ¿¡La extinción de los dinosaurios?

-¡Bah! ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Ya lo dije solo fue un estornudo… Entre eso, la inundación de la Atlántida y lo de Pisa me tenéis siempre acribillado…-Se quejó el kwami de morros dándole un nuevo bocado a un trozo de queso que me había quitado velozmente del bolsillo.

Iba a reclamarselo porque lo tenía guardado para emergencias, pero había otra cosa que me tenía más intrigado por el momento. Pospuse mis ganas de regañarle por sus maneras ante semejantes hechos acaecidos para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-Bueno, déjando esos temas para otra ocación… Plagg, ¿a quién te refieres cuando hablas de el maestro o guardían? Por la manera en la que haces mención a esa persona parece importante, y me atrevería a decir que hasta más que…

-¿Ladybug?- Se adelantó "la deidad" de la destrucción- Eres listo chico.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Puede haber alguien más importante ahí afuera que Ladybug y los otros héroes?

-Si bien es Ladybug la que ahora rige la responsabilidad de repartir los prodigios a la personas adecuados para mantener el orden en el mundo, el guardían de los prodigios es la persona que se encarga de custodiarlos y protegerlos de caer en las manos equivocadas. Normalmente residirían en él la potestad de otorgar miraculous y posiblemente fue él el que le entregó su prodigio a Ladybug cuando Hawkmoth comenzó a atacar París. Pero no sé porqué no me activó a mi también al mismo tiempo que a Tikki o porqué ahora lega en Ladybug el deber de elegir a aquellos que deban apoyarla en su lucha.

-¿Por qué dices que a ti debieron de activarte junto con Ladybug?

-Yo y la kwami de Ladybug somos el origen de todo y juntos creamos el poder absoluto. Fuimos lo primero que surgió en el universo, y es de sentido común. Si algo se crea, algo se destruye y si algo se destruye, otra cosa se crea en compensación. Es una cadena cíclica que siempre se repite. No pueden existir el uno sin el otro.

-Como el ying y el yang del taoísmo…- Concluía ante la cara curiosa del kwami- Lo-lo sé por clases de chino. Me interesa su cultura.

-Está bien que lo entiendas de hecho. Así será más sencillo de explicar porque me da pereza. -Atajó el pequeño terminando de tragar y masticar su queso.- Si lo comprendes, entonces entenderás porqué mi miraculous y el de Ladybug deben, por recomendación, activarse juntos…

-Pues…-Me lo planteé un segundo en mi cabeza antes de expresarlo en voz alta- Si tu simbolizas la destrucción, como has dicho antes, y Ladybug es la creación…

-Los dos juntos conformáis el todo absoluto, el ying y el yang por sí mismo, el poder absoluto…-Terminó la frase por mí Plagg- Si uno de los dos ya de por sí puede suponer un gras riesgo para cualquier amenaza como Hawkmoth por vuestro poder, ¡imagínate lo que serías capaces trabajando juntos en equipo! Siempre se ha sabido que la compenetración entre un portador de Tikki y mío en batalla puede ser "catastrófica" para cualquiera que sea su rival. Sois imbatibles e invencibles. Muchos dirían que almas gemelas que se entienden a la perfección.

-Has-has dicho… ¿almas gemelas?

Esa última definición por parte de Plagg me dejó descolocado por un instante, y no pude evitar pensar en el significado sentimental que podían implicar esas dos simples palabras… ¿Quería decir eso que, una vez he sido elegido como Chat Noir, ya estoy atado a Ladybug? ¿Es algo sentimental o no? Y de ser así, ¿qué sería de lo que siento por Marinette? ¿No valdrían para nada mis sentimientos por ella?

¡Acababa de confesarle que la quería después de tanto tiempo! No podía acabar todo así como así solo por querer hacer lo correcto…

-A Tikki le encantan estos temas que a ti parecen interesarte tanto… No sé como no acabó ella en tus manos en lugar de en las de su portadora.

-¿Conoces a Ladybug en persona?- Cuestioné con repentina curiosidad ante el mar de dudas que burbujeaba en mi cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto! Y no te negaré que es increíble esa chica. Me consiente mucho con delicias apetitosas cada vez que he estado presente en algún encuentro entre ella y el maestro. Entiendo perfectamente porque toda París la adora.

-Sí que es alguien sorprendente…Digo, ya lo sabía antes de saber todo esto de los prodigios y los kwamis, pero… Ahora que yo también formo parte de todo esto y he vivido una pelea contra un akuma codo con codo con ella entiendo lo fascinante que es realmente…

-¡Vaya! Y yo que juraba que, con lo romántico que pareces ser, ya a estas alturas habrías caído más que encandilado por la chica de rojo y lunares negros…

El tema de las "almas gemelas" según Plagg aún me seguía rondando en la cabeza, pero…

-No te niego que la admiro y me parece una chica asombrosa… Quizás en otro momento de mi vida si hubiera caído preso de los encantos de Ladybug como tantos otros. Pero no es el caso, y ahora mismo lo que me preocupa es entablar una buena relación con ella y quizás una gran amistad. Realmente hemos hecho un gran equipo hoy y me gustaría fortalecer lazos con ella.

-¡Agh! No se puede hablar contigo otra cosa que no sean chicas y amor, ¡el queso es mejor!- Sobrevoló Plagg la habitación con lamentación para dirigirse al televisor de la habitación.

No le negué que en otras circunstancias, o incluso en otra vida, pudiera haber llegado a caer bajo el embrujo de esa chica enmascarada tan misteriosa y atrayente llena de seguridad en sí misma. Pero mi corazón, hoy día, tenía dueña. Una que me tenía como loco y por la que pretendía darlo todo… Ahora más que nunca…

Sería un héroe por y para París, pero ella y todos los que me importaban siempre serían mi prioridad… Teniendo en estos momentos las habilidades que poseía gracias a Plagg, no dejaría que nadie sufriera si podía impedirlo…

"_Mi deber es ayudar a todos los que pueda. Si con lo que tengo me quedo de brazos cruzados viendo como os ayudáis entre vosotros mientras intento arreglar esta situación con el akuma, no podría llamarme a mí misma heroína jamás."_

Las palabras de Ladybug al socorrernos aún resonaban en mi cabeza como si mías propias fueran; llenándome de un mar de dudas y confusión que anhelaba resolver cuando nos encontráramos nuevamente.

¿Qué es lo que habría de contarme? ¿Tendría que ver con todo lo que me contó Plagg sobre la unión de nuestros prodigios? ¿Por eso aún conservaba el mío a diferencia de los otros héroes?

Todo aquello… me confundía…

.

.

.

**Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

**Sé que algunos tendréis ganas de darme un buena regañina o un tirón de orejas... pero de verdad que siento mucho el retraso del último mes. Entre los exámenes finales de curso en la universidad; una mudanza; regresar al pueblo con la familia y los amigos después de un año fuera... y sobre todo los problemas de conexión a Internet en casa... No he podido ponerme para subiros un capítulo más de esta ansiada serie. **

**Espero que me perdonéis y no me neguéis uno de vuestros queridos reviews que tanto amo y me dan la vida. Realmente me entusiasma todo este proyecto y creed me que si no fuera por vosotros... la mitad de las ideas que se me ocurren para historias se quedarían en el tintero de mi habitación.**

**¿Qué creéis que pueda pasar más adelante en el próximo capítulo? Nuestros dos queridos héroes se comen la cabeza en este episodio después de mil y un emociones vividas en un solo día. En verdad Hawkmoth con este akuma se las hizo pasar canutas a Ladybug... pero, ¿qué sucederá ahora que el miraculous de Chat Noir ha salido a circulación? ¿Pondrá nuestro villano nuevas cartas sobre la mesa para lograr obtener ahora no solo uno, sino los dos miraculous? ¿Cómo será a partir de ahora la interacción entre Ladybug y Chat Noir y la de Adrien y Marinette?**

**Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo queridos mininos y bichitos,**

**Saluditos,**

**Ladyaqua198**


End file.
